Sacrificio
by Tsuki Miinoryn
Summary: A vísperas de la boda de Kakashi con Sakura, Sasuke regresa a la aldea con el propósito de rehacer su clan y ha elegido a Sakura como elemento principal y si se niega destruirá todo Konoha con su grupo Hebi ¿ Aceptará Sakura este sacrificio.kakasakusasu
1. Chapter 1

**Sacrificio**

El sol azotaba muy fuerte como de costumbre sobre la prospera aldea oculta de la hoja y debajo de un frondoso árbol junto a la piedra de los héroes se encontraba Hatake kakashi

Esperando como todos los martes puntualmente (muy raro en él) a su querida novia Sakura Haruno.

Este no sabia ni como, ni cuando, ni la hora en que se enamora de ella, lo único que sabia era que la amaba. La amaba con todo su alma y corazón, hasta se puede decir que este amor tenia un toque de obsesión combinado con necesidad, el sentía que si dejaba un día sin verla o un día sin tocar sus labios con los suyos "moriría".

Con 15 minutos de retrazo se acercaba hacia el árbol con mucha prisa Sakura.

-¡¡ Gomen!!! Se me hizo tarde, Naruto cada día se hace mas fuerte y me resulta mas difícil vencerlo en el entrenamiento y... .- Kakashi le sello sus palabras con un beso, realmente no se podía controlar cuando tenía a Sakura frente suyo, después de un rato, por falta de aire se separaron:

-¡¡ Esto es gracioso!!¡¡Tú siempre llegabas tarde a otras reuniones pero siempre llegas puntual a nuestras citas y yo soy la q llega tarde!!

-¡Sí, es gracioso! Pero, ¿porque será?, ¿porque será? ¿Sera porque estoy enamorado? ¿O quizás este hechizado?

-¡¡Yo creo que estas hechizado, ¡¡Yo te hechice!! .- Respondió la pelirrosa a manera de juego

-¡Eso pensé! ¡¡Ahora te castigaré por eso!! .- kakashi comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Sakura y así se la pasaron jugando un buen rato como si fueren unos niños pequeños, estaban a punto de terminar su juego con un beso cuando de pronto:

-¡¡ Sakura-chan!! ¡¡Kakashi-sensei!! ¡¡Llevo todo el día buscándolos!!

-¡¡ Kya!! ¡¡Naruto, que inoportuno!!

-vamos Sakura no digas eso, además tu sabes que él no lo hace con mala intención.

-¡¡Los hemos estado buscando por toda la aldea!!- El rubio hiperactivo hablaba agitadamente seguramente era por lo k había corrido y venia acompañado de Sai.

-¿Para qué nos buscaban?

-¡¡como que para qué!!

-Ps para felicitarlos por su aniversario, hoy cumplen 3 meses de novio.- dijo Sai con su acostumbrada sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡¡si y de paso le hemos organizado una fiesta en Ichiraku's!! ¡¡Dattebayo!! .- Sakura y kakashi se quedaron pasmados por la noticia, ninguno de los dos se acordaba que hoy cumplían 3 meses de noviazgo, ante esto lo único que hicieron fue, reírse al mismo tiempo, para disimular que lo habían olvidado.

-!!¿¿Lo habían olvidado cierto????...! ¡¡Hay ustedes son de lo peor!!!

-Sakura mi amor, ¡Gomen! ¡¡Lo olvide x completo!!

-mm no te preocupes, jejeje, yo tambièn lo olvide

-!!AAAA, Ya vámonos de una buena vez k todos nos están esperando allá.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOooOOoOo

Cuando llegaron al local todos estaban ahí y los felicitaron a ambos

-muchas gracias a todos , Sakura y yo no nos esperábamos esta sorpresa .- Y así se la pasaron toda la noche , riendo y hablando de cosas sin sentido , Ino no paraba de preguntarle a Sakura cosas vergonzosas con respecto a su relación con kakashi...

-y Sakura, tu y kakashi ya han...

-! Pero k rayos dices ¡! Yo este...

-¿¿Por qué te exaltas es una pregunta de lo mas normal???

-¡¡Para mi no es normal!! ¡¡Más bien es algo vergonzoso!!

-Bueno. Ya han tenido relaciones ¿si o no?

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOO!!!!!!!!

-si claro y yo y Shikamaru nos casamos mañana ¿quieres ser nuestra madrina?

-¡piensa lo que quieras a mi me da igual!

-esta bien frentona pero no te molestes.

-kakashi es muy respetuoso conmigo, no ha hecho nada de lo que yo no estuviese de acuerdo, por eso es que lo amo tanto.

-si y se ve que a ti te adora, que suerte que tienes amiga.

...x...x...x...x...x.x...

-kakashi–sensei felicidades por su aniversario, me tengo que ir

¿Tan pronto? ¿Por que no te quedas un rato más?

no puedo , mañana tengo entrenamiento

mmmmm, entiendo, no te preocupes, gracias por haber venido.

¡nos vemos, me despide de Sakura y de los demás!

XxXxXxXXxXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La noche se hacia cada vez mas oscura y Sai corría en dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba su casa, llego corriendo hacia un árbol que se encontraba en un bosque en donde se encontraba recostada Tenten

¿Te hice esperar mucho?

no , acabo de llegar .- Sai se puso a su lado y comenzó a contemplar la luna

Sai, sobre mi respuesta yo...

¿Es hermosa no?

¿Eh?

La luna

¡Ah, mmm si

Pero no mas que tú.- Tenten no pudo evitar sonrojarse y solo agacho la cabeza, Sai llevaba algún tiempo pretendiendo a la chica, pero esta estaba enamorada de Neji, ese cubito de hielo había logrado robar su corazón y ¿por qué no, él había compartido muchas cosas con ella, misiones, entrenamientos y otras cosas más, pero este solo se preocupaba por entrenar y entrenar y no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía su compañera por él, o quizás, lo sabia y solo lo ignoraba, pero esta no perdía las esperanzas.

Sai yo...

Tenten –san, no es necesario te, tu respuesta, piénsalo un poco más, yo estoy dispuesto a esperar por todo el tiempo que sea necesario, ahora, será mejor que regreses a tu casa o tus padres se pueden preocupar.- Y diciendo esto le Sai le dio un beso en la frente y esto hizo que la kunoichi se sonrojara hasta mas no poder.

Hum...si , entonces , nos vemos

Adiós

¡¡¡¡¡AAAAA,¡¡ kakashi sensei! ¿¿¿Por qué tarda tanto???? me estoy quemando con este maldito sol. ¿¿sabes porque tarda tanto Sakura-chan???

-¡¡ Yo que sé!! ayer terminó muy cansado después de la fiesta, quizás se quedó dormido

-¡¡ Eh!! ...Sakura-chan no será k tu y el después de la fiesta...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PERO K RAYOS ESTAS INSINUANDO MALDITO PERVERTIDO!!!!!!!!!!!

-¡¡ Hola chicos!! perdón por la demora pero tuve que ayudar a un lindo gatito a bajar de un árbol y...¿eh? ¿Sakura pasa algo? ¿Por qué estas ahorcando a Naruto?

¡¡Ah!! yo...¡¡hola mi amor!! yo...este...estaba ayudando a Naruto que se atraganto con una manzana ¿¿no es cierto Naruto??

¡¡ah, si, si...gracias Sakura-chan, ya estoy bien así ¡¡¡ya me puedes soltar!!!!

Bueno, comencemos con el entrenamiento

Y así como en los viejos tiempos comenzaron a entrenar, pero con la diferencia que faltaba uno...

Bien chicos creo que es todo por hoy

¡¡Qué!!! Pero kakashi-sensei falta una hora para terminar con el entrenamiento... ¡oh! ya entiendo...kakashi –sensei, si quiere salir con Sakura, solo dígalo, yo comprendo...pero para la próxima entrenemos mas tiempo!!!!

¡¡¡Ay ya Naruto deja de quejarte!!!

Ya chicos, dejen de pelear, de acuerdo Naruto la próxima vez entrenaremos más tiempo, ¿¿nos vamos Sakura??

¡si, nos vemos Naruto

adiós , no entrenes demasiado

¡¡ay que voy hacer con estos dos!! .- el rubio hiperactivo siguió haciendo toda clase de berrinches mientras kakashi y Sakura se alejaban, pero este no se había percatado que por detrás de un árbol lo estaban vigilando , Hinata estaba observándolo , esta vez estaba dispuesta a declarársele , había a reunido mucho valor , entonces se acerco cautelosamente hacia el pero esta piso una rama de árbol y se quebró…

¿eh, Hinata ¿que haces aquí?

Este... yo estaba, yo vine para...decirte algo muy importante...

Oh entonces dime.- diciendo esto el rubio volvió a poner la mirada en dirección hacia donde Sakura y kakashi se fueron.

...Na-Naruto...yo desde hace tiempo .yo .yo...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NARUTO TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Sacrificio

Ya la tarde caía , y a lo lejos junto a un lago se divisaba la figura de dos personas abrazadas…….

En todo el día , el atardecer es lo que más me gusta ¿ Cual es tu parte favorita kakashi?

-Tus labios .- y diciendo estas palabras ascendió una de sus manos que se encontraban rodeando la cintura de la pelirrosa y la colocó en su rostro de ella y junto sus labios con los suyos . Después de un rato se separaron.

¡¡kakashi, ¡¡yo me refería a que parte del día te gusta!!!

Es que no hay nada más que me guste después de tus labios.

Bueno…..y de que querías hablarme.

¡!OH , si, lo había olvidado!!!, ….de esto .-kakashi introdujo su mano izquierda en su bolsillo y de ahí saco una pequeña cajita color azul , al mismo tiempo la abrió y le mostro a sakura su contenido.

Pero hacen bonita pareja, no crees Hinata?

¿eh? .- El color del rostro de la chica dejo de ser rojo y volvió a su color normal.

¡¡Oh!! Perdón Hinata , creo que me estabas hablando de otra cosa ¿cierto?, me lo puedes volver a repetir , no te tome atención , disculpa.

¡¡N-no, -na-nada , olvidalo.

Mmmm, de acuerdo, creo que ya es hora de comer , Hinata ¿ quieres venir conmigo a cenar , ¡yo invito! ¡Dattebayo!

¡Ah, si ,….¡¡claro!!

¡Entonces vamos! .- y diciendo esto , Naruto tomo la delicada mano de Hinata y la jalo en dirección a Ichiraku's , y para varear , esta se volvió a sonrojar completamente.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kakashi …eso..es…

si , sakura .- y diciendo estas palabras el peliplateado se arrodillo y…

Sakura ¿ quieres casarte conmigo?

Kakashi …..yo…..- Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de la pelirrosa

Ahnn…, sakura , no te preocupes , te amo , si esto te parece muy apresurado , yo puedo esperar tu respues…..

Sakura se lanzo hacia los labios de su novio , y estos comenzaron con un tierno beso y cuando terminaron….

Kakashi…..soy la chica mas feliz del mundo , ¡claro que acepto!..-kakashi sonrió , tomo la mano de la pelirrosa y le coloco el anillo , mientras las lagrimas de alegría no dejaban de caer por el rostro de sakura , ante esto kakashi solo volvió a sonreír y ambos volvieron a juntar sus labios.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooOOOO

Toc , toc, Joven Neji , lo buscan

ah , si , ya bajo

el joven Hyuuga se encontraba en su habitación moldeando chakra , se la había pasado todo el día entrenando con su tío.

Ah, Tenten que haces aquí a esta hora??

- a , Neji , yo…vine a decirte que gay-sensei quiere que vayamos mañana a las 12

Al sitio de entrenamiento acostumbrado

-Entiendo, si no tienes nada mas que decirme sera mejor que regreses a tu casa, no es correcto que una chica ande sola a estas horas.

Oh…si..claro, entonces ..nos vemos mañana Neji .- Tenten salió de la casa de los Hyuuga casi corriendo , no quería que Neji la viera mas ruborizada de lo que ya estaba.

Neji , crees que hiciste bien en tratar de esa forma a tu compañera?- Dijo el jefe de los Hyuuga , Hiashi

Yo solo hice lo que es correcto , ella es una chica , y no se vería bien que este en la casa de un chica a altas horas de la noche.

Mmmmmm , por lo que se , esa jovencita viene de una familia muy respetable se ve que es muy amable y educada sin mencionar que es muy bonita y también parece que sintiera algo muy especial …….por ti.

Es solo su imaginación Hiashi-san

Si claro , pero si en todo caso quieres mi opinión , yo creo que ella seria una estupenda esposa.

Por favor, no estoy para bromas , Tenten solo es una compañera de grupo, si ella siente algo por mi , ese es su problema.

Nadie manda en el corazón, mi querido sobrino.

No lo sé , ese tipo de asuntos no son de mi interés ahora si me disculpa , tengo que ir a dormir , mañana tengo entrenamiento , buenas noches.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

¡ Así que se casan, ¡esto hay que celebrarlo! ¡ Shizune trae una botella de sake!, ¡nuestra querida Sakura al fin se nos casa!

¡Sensei ¡ no haga tanto escándalo !

Tsunade –sama, Sakura tiene toda la razón , no es para tanto -. Dijo Kakashi un poco avergonzado por el escándalo de la hokage.

¿¿Como que no es para tanto, si mi mejor alumna se casa

¿y para cuando es la boda?

Bueno...yo y Sakura pensamos que para fines de este mes , serie una buena opción.

Pero fin de mes es la próxima semana

Si, tienes razón Shizune , ¿ porque tanto apuro sakura?...no me digas que no puedes esperar mas para...

¡¡¡QUE ESTAS INSUNUANDO TSUNADE-SENSEI!!!!

yo nada , tu eres la que piensa mal

Bueno Tsunade-sama, solo vinimos a darle la noticia , si nos disculpa , ya nos tenemos que ir no nos queda mucho tiempo para hacer los preparativos.

Oh si claro , Sakura espero nos llames para ayudarte a escoger tu vestido

Ah si , Tsunade-sensei , entonces...adiós.- jalando a Kakashi de la mano salieron enseguida.

Tsunade-sama que bueno que al fin decidieron casarse , Tsunade-sama ¿pasa algo?.- Shizune noto una mirada de tristeza y preocupación en los ojos de Tsunade.

No , no es nada , solo que tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esa boda.

-¡Tsunade-sama no sea aguafiestas!, ¡todo es perfecto! ¡ esos dos se aman! Y no creo que...

¡ no me refiero a ellos !, algo va a pasar , algo que impedirá la boda de ellos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ahora….a quien mas le decimos sobre nuestro matrimonio??

mmm….ya redijiste a naruto?

No , aun no seguro armara un gran alboroto.

Pero el tiene que saberlo porque después de todo el será nuestro padrino.

Si , tienes razón , vamos .- tomándose de la mano sakura y kakashi se dirigieron a la casa del portador del kyuubi

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bueno chicos ese es todo el entrenamiento por hoy , alguna duda

- ¡ Kurenai – sensei!

Dime hinata

¿Usted vendrá con nosotros a nuestra próxima misión?

No , no puedo , tengo otras misiones y además no puedo dejar que shikamaru siempre cuide de mi hijo cuando yo no estoy

Pero eso no tiene nada de malo kurenai-sensei, el mismo se ofreció ante la tumba de azuma –sensei cuidar de su bebe cuando naciera ( esto si pasa en el manga y seguramente pasar en la serie).

si kiba, ya lo se, pero tampoco puedo abusar de las buenas intenciones de shikamaru, el también tiene que atender sus propios asuntos.

Kurenai-sensei, mire, ahí vienen.

¡mamá! . - el pequeño niño caminaba torpemente hacia ella ya que a su corta edad de dos años no podía hacerlo bien.

¡hola hijito!, te divertiste mucho con shikamaru?

¡si, mucho!

¡ hola hinata nee-chan , kiba y shino ni-chan

Kurenai-sensei si me disculpa, tsunade-sama me ha asignado una misión , así que ya me tengo que ir.

¡Oh , si , claro! Gracias por cuidar de mi niño.

No es nada, entonces nos vemos.

¡adiós shikamaru oni-chan!

Adiós pequeño, pórtate bien y no hagas travesuras .-dijo shikamaru y a la vez despeinando los cabellos del niño , luego partió con algo de velocidad

¡mama, tengo hambre!

Claro, ya nos vamos mi amor, nos vemos mañana chicos, a la misma hora para el entrenamiento, sean puntuales por favor .nos vemos

Yo también, me tengo que ir, hasta mañana.- Shino hizo una seña de despedida con la mano y se fue alejando. Hinata y kiba se quedaron solos

Y bien hinata, ya que estamos solos, dime ¿Cómo te fue ayer con naruto? ¿ le dijiste lo que sentías por el? .- pregunto, el chico con mucha curiosidad y con cierta diversión , tratando de intimidar a su compañera.

No, no pude decirle…mejor dicho si le dije pero el se distrajo y no me escucho y.y.

¡AAAA!, ese idiota de naruto, siempre tan despistado, y entonces ¿Cuándo volverás a decirle?

Ps…….no lo se, cuando volvamos a estar solos….supongo…

¡Bien! Esta vez yo te ayudare ¡!!!

Oh! Kiba…..no es….necesario!!!!

No te preocupes, para eso estamos los amigos.- y diciendo esto, abrazo a su compañera con un brazo.

Es mas!!! ¡vamos a buscarlo ahora mismo para que le digas.

Ehh????????????

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

¡!!!!!!pero que buena noticia !!!al fin decidieron casarse !!

te dije que haría un escándalo

pero sakura-chan con no he de hacer un alboroto! Es la mejor noticia que he recibido en mi vida !

Si, bueno, naruto, sakura y yo queríamos preguntarte si deseas ser nuestro padrino.

¡!!!!Claro que si ¡!! ¡!!muchas gracias por elegirme!!!

En realidad fui idea de kakashi

¿y quien va a ser la madrina?

Ino

Umm…bueno si no hay otra opción……..

¡oye nosotros somos lo que tenemos que escoger a los padrinos y si no te gusta ps que pena!!!

Esta bien sakura-chan pero no te enojes!!!

Kakashi……..pasa algo?- pregunto la pelirrosa al notar que su futuro esposo se encontraba mirando al techo de una de las casas de la aldea.

No , no es nada , creo que me pareció haber visto algo

Seguro que fue tu imaginación .- alego sakura con una sonrisa

Bueno entonces quedamos así, se me esta haciendo tarde…!nos vemos!.- naruto se despidió y se fue corriendo en dirección a Ichirakus "_como de costumbre" _

Ah !! Ese nunca cambiara.- sakura no se dio cuenta cuando kakashi rodeo una de sus manos en la cintura de esta y la apego contra si mismo.

Sakura, quiero que sepas que te amo mas que a nadie en este mundo y que siempre te protegeré, así tenga que perder la vida.

Kakashi.. ¿que pasa, ¿Por qué me dices eso?

No , solo quería que lo supieras.- kakashi tenia un mal presentimiento, no sabia lo que era , o quizás lo sabia y no lo quería admitir "_sentía miedo" _ pero…. ¿de que? Se le enfriaba la sangre en solo pensar que algo le pudiese pasar a sakura, pero no importaba, fuese lo que fuese el la protegería así tenga que dar su vida a cambio después de todo, si sakura no estuviese, para el la vida ya no valdría nada, permanecieron abrazados un rato

Kakashi, esta comenzando a hacer frió, mejor nos vamos

Si, tienes razón.- estos comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano, pero no se percataron que alguien los seguía con la mirada desde el tejado de una casa.

Vaya, vaya me pregunto que dirá "él" cuando se entere que su querida sakura esta a punto de casarse con nada mas y nada menos con su propio exsensei de equipo, ¿qué harás ahora _sasuke?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chaper 4

Tres personas se encontraban saltando de árbol en árbol con dirección a konoha.

Oe sasuke, esa chica, sakura ¡es bonita? Es decir, para que tu l hayas elegido como "elemento fundamental" para rehacer tu clan ¡ cual fue la razón? ¡Porque ella? .- pregunto con mucha curiosidad el tipo con dientes de tiburón, Suigetsu.

PS…….digamos que ella en cierta forma es……….".ESPECIAL" después de decir esto sasuke rió sarcásticamente.

Bno, son tus razones, pero tu crees que acepte, así de fácil, mejor dicho, el hecho que ella babease por ti hace años no significa que hasta ahora lo siga haciendo, es mas, es posible que ella hasta tenga………

¡si acepa, en buena hora, pero si no……..!que lastima, de todos modos…no se lo preguntare..- volvió a sonreír maliciosamente

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¡! Kawai!!! ¡! Sakura!! Realmente te ves preciosa con ese vestido!

- ¡si! Tienes toda la razón ten-ten! Sakura, debo reconocer que ese vestido te

, queda muy bien, pero aun no voy a reconocer que eres mas bella que yo.

Ante los halagos de sus amigas Ino y Tenten, Sakura tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro que no podía disimular, en verdad se sentía la chica mas feliz del mundo…¡ y porque no?, se iba a casar con un hombre maravilloso, el cual amaba con todo su corazón y el la amaba al igual o quizás mas que ella, todo era perfecto, o al menos…"_eso era lo que ella creía"_

Oye sakura, ya tienes el vestido pero ya compraste ropa para……….."tu noche de bodas".- dijo ino sonriendo pervertidamente.

¡!!!!PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!!!!!! O////O

Ay sakura, no tienes porque alterarte tanto

Ino, sakura tiene razón, es de mala educación hacer ese tipo de preguntas

Si claro, y…… ¡ que hay de Sai, tenten??

Pe-pero ¡Que tiene que ver sai en todo esto! ¡¡ Porque lo metes?! O///O

¡Que pasa tenten, no me vas a negar que e ves a escondidas con el!

¡!!!Eso es mentira!!!!!!!!!

Sakura miraba divertida como sus amigas discutían, le causaba mucha gracia ver a tenten ruborizada, hasta que de repente………….

-Sakura, ¡pasa algo?.- ambas chicas dejaron de discutir cuando notaron que su compañera estaba mirando a la ventana y a la vez sosteniendo un kunai

no nada, solo me dio la impresión de que alguien nos estaba mirando

de repente era un gato

si, pero no es posible que un gato tenga un chakra tan poderoso

Quizás era un Anbu

Si, tenten tiene razón, oye ya sácate el vestido que lo puedes ensuciar.

Ah si claro……..- Sakura quiso creer que fue un anbu como dijo tenten pero no descartaba la idea de que alguien la estuviese vigilando, _y no era la primera vez que lo sentía._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Te tardaste demasiado karin, averiguaste lo que sasuke te dijo

¡cállate baka no tengo porque darte ninguna explicación a ti!

¡! Que fue lo que dijiste escupida!!!!

¡Karin, suigetsu! Ya dejen de pelear , karin dime que es lo que averiguaste

Si, al parecer, sakura esta a punto de casarse

¡?casarse?!!...!!!Con quien?

Nada mas y nada menos que con tu ex sensei de equipo Hatake Kakashi

¡¡Con kakashi?, Vaya, vaya, esto si que es una sorpresa

Esto complica mas las cosas, cierto sasuke?

Para nada………

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¡ Aun no llega nadie?

¡Ah, neji! No te sentí llegar, no aun no, rock lee y gai-sensei me dijeron que tardarían un poco porque tenían que entregarle a tsunade-sama el reporte de la misión pasada

Ya veo.- Respondió neji con desciñeres, sin siquiera voltear a ver a su compañera, el silencio cayo sobre ellos, tenten se puso a pensar sobre lo que sai le propuso, pero no podía aceptar sin antes decirle a neji lo que ella sentía por el…………

¡neji, y-yo quiero decirte q-que desde hace tiempo yo……!siento algo muy especial por ti!.- dijo de un solo golpe agachando la cabeza a la vez totalmente ruborizada, esperando una respuesta por pare de el chico

Tenten

……….si?

Tu estas……………..confundida

Eh? O.O

¡!Chicos ya llegamos, perdón por la demora!! Bueno no perdamos mas el tiempo y comencemos a entrenar de una buena vez

¡Si!!!.- los tres chicos asintieron al mismo tiempo, rock lee el mas entusiasmado que los otros dos, tenten estaba preocupada ¡porque neji le dijo que estaba confundida? Si no quería nada con ella lo correcto seria habérselo dicho directamente y sin rodeos, definitivamente le volvería a preguntar que es lo quiso decir con eso, necesitaba que el fuera conciso con ella, si o no solo necesitaba una de esas palabras, aunque la segunda fuera la mas dolorosa para ella darle una respuesta a sai


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

¡Shizune! Sal ahora mismo de aquí!

¿qué?

Te digo que salgas!!!!!!!!

Pero...¿por qué?

¡vete!! .- Shizune salió inmediatamente de la oficina de la hokage muy asustada y a la vez muy preocupada por la actitud de tsunade y cuando cerro la puerta tras ella...

Sasuke Uchiha...es una sorpresa, pero sabes que no eres bienvenido en esta aldea.

Vaya, vaya, tsunade-sama, se dio cuenta de mi presencia .-Sasuke se encontraba detrás de tsunade con espada en mano

Déjate de sarcasmos, y dime de una buena ves a que has venido

Bien, iré directamente al grano...solo vine a que me de la autorización para llevarme a sakura conmigo

¡Pero de que rayos estas hablando!

usted me dijo que fuera directamente al grano...!Quiero a sakura haruno!.- esto ultimo lo dijo casi gritando, y tsunade un poco asustada pregunto tratando de que su voz no sonara temblorosa.

Y se puede saber ...¿para que?

Yo tengo mis razones, las cuales no son de su incumbencia

La quieres para...reconstruir tu clan.¿cierto?

PS...no ganaría nada diciéndole que no

Y que pasaría si me negara

Sabia que lo pondría de ese modo, ...la verdad es que no me gusta obtener nada por la violencia pero..."Destruiré konoha con mis propias manos", con la ayuda de mi grupo hebi, matare a cada persona de esta aldea sin importar edad o sexo y créame , tsunade-sama..usted no será la excepción .- y mientras Sasuke decía esto apunto su espada al pecho de la hokage.- Usted mejor que nadie sabe que mis habilidades son incomparables y que soy casi invencible.

Si te diera mi autorización, de que te serviria?, sakura no es un objeto y no creo que acepte fácilmente, ademas ella esta a punto de ...

¡!!!sabes lo que te conviene harás que ella acepte, si ella ama a konoha aceptara!!!!!

Esta bien...tratare de...

No trates!Hazlo!!!!!!!! .- y diciendo esto desapreció en una humareda, tsunade se sentía de lo peor, se sentía impotente, tendría que sacrificar la alegría de su querida alumna...por konoha

-

-Y ya te hiciste la prueba de tu vestido?

Si, me queda perfecto, y tu traje?

si, también me queda bien.- Los futuros esposos caminaban tomados de la mano por el parque, hablando entusiasmados sobre la boda.

Kakashi ¿ Que quieres que sea nuestro primer hijo, niña o niño?.- pregunto un poco ruborizada la pelirrosa.

Mmmmmmm...!los dos!

Los dos??

Si, niño y niña a la vez

A la ves?

Si a la vez

Pero...O/////O

Tendremos que trabajar los dos juntos en eso.- esto lo ultimo lo dijo a la ves que tomaba por la cintura.

¡!eres un Hentai!!!!!!!

Te amo

Yo también .- estos estaban a punto de besarse cuando llego shizune

¡Sakura! ¡tsunade-sama quiere verte enseguida

Ah, ya voy, shizune pasa algo?.- sakura pudo notar la cara de preocupación de la chica

No yo...tsunade te lo dirá

Mmm, ya veo, entonces, kakashi, nos vemos después .- y dándole un beso en los labios a su prometido se fue a la oficina de la hokage en compañía de shizune, esta tratando inútilmente de ocultar su nerviosismo durante el camino, sakura solo la observaba muy extrañada

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

¡Chicos, termino el entrenamiento por el día de hoy! ¡Váyanse directo a sus casas! ¡¡están en la plena primavera de la juventud!!!hasta mañana!

¡!!Gay-sensei!! Yo voy con usted, ¿qué le parece una carrera?

¡!Muy buena idea!!!!! .- estos dos se fueron corriendo, Neji y tenten se quedaron solos, ambos en silencio y mirando a lados opuestos, ella sabia que debía aclarar todo con neji, estaba dispuesta a preguntarle cuando...

Yo... me tengo que ir, nos vemos ...- neji rompió el hielo que había entre los dos, tratando de escapar de ese tortuoso silencio, y diciendo estas palabras hizo todo lo posible para que su mirada no se cruzar con la de tenten, estaba dispuesto a marcharse pero ella lo detuvo tomándolo por la mano.

-¡Neji espera! .- este se ruborizo sin quererlo_..."ambos lo hicieron"_

yo...no entendí lo que dijiste sobre lo de "confundida"...¿¿a que te referías..con eso?

Tenten, ya es muy tarde, me tengo que ir a ...

¡No cambies el tema!!! Neji yo...necesito una respuesta, yo te dije lo que sentía por ti directamente y sin rodeos.

...yo no te pedí que lo hicieras.- lo que dijo el chico la dejo sorprendida, ¿cuan cruel podría llegar a ser neji hyuuga, este se solto de la mano de su compañera con brusquedad y se marcho enseguida sin decir mas, tenten se cogió la mano que estuvo tomada a la de neji y la subió a su pecho.

_Ya entendí lo que quisiste decir neji, yo no te intereso en lo mas mínimo, Sai , creo que...ya tengo una respuesta para ti._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Antes de entrar a la oficina de la hokage Shizune tomo por los hombros a sakura y le dijo

¡Sakura , por favor, ¡! Tienes que ser fuerte!!!

Shizune , ¿ que pasa?, me estas asustando

¡sakura! ¿eres tu?, pasa por favor.

Ah !si! .- la pelirrosa hizo lo que su sensei le ordeno, todo era muy extraño, porque shizune le dijo que tenia que ser fuerte?, definitivamente algo malo estaba pasando

Te mande a llamar porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte, algo que quizá cambie tu vida y tus planes para con kakashi...

¿qué?, por favor sensei, sin rodeos, dígame lo que tiene que decirme

Sakura...Sasuke vino a verme

Sa-sasuke...Uchiha?, pero..¿para que?, el sabe perfectamente que tiene prohibida la entrada a konoha, Tsunade-sensei, ¿por qué no dio aviso a los

amb. ...

¡!!!Sakura, déjame terminar

s-si

el vino a decirme que...el quiere que...le de autorización para llevarte fuera de la aldea y si me niego, amenazo con destruir la aldea de pies a cabeza con sus propias manos

...¿que?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tsunade-sensei...no, entiendo nada de esto...yo...

¡!!Que no entiendes que si no accedes a irte con sasuke, el destruirá la aldea por completo, creo que estas enterada de la horrible forma en que mato a su hermano itachi, no querrás que haga lo mismo con las personas que viven en esta aldea!!!!!!!!!.-dijo tsunade colocando ambas manos con fuerza sobre el escritorio, esta estaba nerviosa, talvez mas que sakura, pero la kunoichi...ella solo miraba al piso tratando de convencerse de que esto era una pesadilla, quizá una broma de mal gusto que le estaba jugando tsunade, pero sabia que no era así, que debería...

pero...yo.¿qué debo hacer??

Sakura...!tienes que aceptar, el destino de konoha esta en tus manos!!!

Tsunade-sensei, perdón..pero yo no le puedo hacer esto a ...

¿A kakashi? ¡sakura , kakashi es solo una persona, ¡en konoha viven mas de cien personas entre mujeres, niños y...

¡kakashi no es una persona, el es el hombre que amo!...él es...toda mi vida..

sakura, tu crees que el seria feliz si toda la gente que vive en la aldea fuera asesinada ante sus ojos y sin poder hacer nada, sasuke tiene mas poder que todos nosotros juntos, se que duele aceptarlo, pero esa es la triste realidad, ¡!!!!¿crees que si hubiera otra forma de detenerlo te pediría que hicieras esto?!!!!.- tsunade se dio cuenta que en ves de hablar estaba gritando, y a su ves, poniendo aun mas nerviosa a su alumna que comenzaba a temblar. Paso un rato, ambas estaban en silencio hasta que, con la mirada puesta en el piso y la vos temblorosa...

Acepto...por konoha, por el bien de todos .- levantando la mirada.- ¡iré con sasuke!

Sakura...lo siento, me hubiera gustado haber hecho mas por ti ya que…

Solo dígame donde y cuando

Sasuke volverá a verme, seguramente me dirá el día y la hora, hasta entonces, te mandare a llamar con shizune.

Entendido, tsunade-sensei...no le diga nada de esto a kakashi por favor

Pero creo que seria mejor que...

¡!!!!!por favor!!!!!!!!!...no le diga nada, yo le diré.- Sakura salió de la oficina de la hokage enseguida, estaba totalmente confundida, todos sus planes, su vida, estaban ahora totalmente arruinados, ¿cómo paso todo esto? ¿por qué? "_kakashi"_ ¿cómo se lo diría? ¿cómo?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡!!!! Hinata!!!!!!!

¡!!! Aaaaaaaa!!!

¡!¿por qué gritas?!!, no es para tanto

¡!naruto-kun!!, ¡me asustastes!!

Jajá jajá, ¡lo siento!, es que te vi de espaldas, tan tranquila y me dieron ganas de sorprenderte por atrás.

perdón por gritar

Descuida, y que estas haciendo aquí tan sola

Me gusta estar aquí junto al lago, es muy relajante, siempre vengo aquí para pensar.

¿pensar? ¿en que?

En ti...

Eh?, en mi?

¡!!!!!NOO!!!, ¡DIGO!! Este...pensar en ti...en, la forma de cómo poder hacerme fuerte al igual que tu

Aaaaaaaa¿Hinata, tienes fiebre? .- el chico puso su mano en la mejilla de la hyuuga y esta se desmayo al instante .- ¡!!!!Hinata!!!, ¡!¿qué te pasa Hinata?!!!! Reacciona!! .- _comenzó a llover_

¡rayos, lo único que faltaba , no puedo dejar aquí a Hinata, se puede resfriar, y si la llevo a su casa, su padre puede pensar mal y matarme al instante ¿qué puedo hacer?,.- Naruto tomo en brazos a la kunoichi y la llevo rumbo hacia su casa, por lo menos hasta que la lluvia cesara

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡Quien eres!.- dijo tsunade apuntando con un kunai al cuello de un chica con gafas y cabello rojo

-¡Ey!, tranquila, no te precipites, solo vengo a traerte un mensaje

De Quien?

de Uchiha...Sasuke.- tsunade al oír esto dejo de apuntarla con el arma

dime, que es?

Antes que nada ¿sakura acepto?

...si, ella...

Bueno entonces, dile que pasado mañana salga al mediodía de konoha, y que vaya directo por el bosque, 2 de mis compañeros la estarán esperando y finalmente escoltarla hacia donde sasuke se encuentra, eso es todo

de acuerdo

si no tienes ninguna duda me retiro .- la misteriosa chica, se coloco la capucha negra que llevaba junto a su capa del mismo color y desapareció en una humareda, tsunade se acerco a la ventana, y comenzó a mirar las gotas de lluvia caer.

Sakura...no sabes cuanto lo siento

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Frente a un espejo y con una mirada triste, confundida, sakura se contemplaba a si misma, llevaba puesto su traje de novia, acariciando la seda de su vestido, aquel vestido que compro con tanta ilusión y que ahora ya no lo usaría...anhelaba que kakashi la viera vestida así, "_de blanco"_ pero ahora ese sueño ya no se haría realidad, su boda, su amor, su vida junto al hombre que tanto amaba, todo eso quedaría ahora atrás ¿por qué? ¿por qué justo cuando había encontrado la felicidad total?...tenia que renunciar a ella...¿por qué?

. ¡!!!!No es justo! ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz?.- sakura cayo de rodillas cubrió su rostro con ambas manos comenzando a llorar, pero sabia que tenia que ser fuerte...después de todo, "_era un sacrificio_", era su deber como ninja, "_darlo todo por su aldea" _pero_...kakashi_

_-¡Sakura_! Hija estas ahí? Shizune-san ha venido a buscarte, dice que te reportes inmediatamente a la oficina de la hokage

-Si ya voy… .- la chica se pudo de pie nuevamente se saco el vestido y lo guardo con mucha delicadeza, sabia perfectamente lo que tsunade le iba decir, pero a cada momento se repetía para si misma "debo ser fuerte" de cierta forma esto la reconfortaba, termino de cambiarse de ropa, salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a la oficina de tsunade, para dar comienzo ...al terrible infierno que le esperaba.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

-Ah? ...¿dónde estoy?,una habitación, pero...!esta no es mi habitación!

-Ah! Hinata!, ya despertaste!, llevas buen rato dormida ¿quieres cenar?

- p-pero q-que ha-hago yo, en e-el cu-cuar-to d-de na-naruto-kun, sen-sen tada en su ca-cama

-¿Hinata, sigues con fiebre? Estas totalmente roja

-Na-naruto!!!!!!!!!!!!

-que pasa?, no grites

-D-desde, que hora estoy aquí?

- mmm desde las 6 de la tarde

-Q-que hora es?

-las 10 de la noche

-Ah!!! Tan tarde!!! ¿!P-pero co-como llegué aquí??

- yo te cargue y te traje

- T-tu ¿me ca-cargaste? O///O

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Tsunade-sama, Sakura esta aquí

-Tsunade-sensei...

-Sakura, te mande a llamar porque...

-Sasuke le dijo ...

-Si así es, mando una persona para que me dijese el lugar y el día...es mañana

-¡!¡¿mañana?!!, tan pronto???

- si...al mediodía

...Ya veo, Tsunade-sensei, después de mi partida, puede encargarse de decirle sobre esto a mis padres, mis amigos y…………….kakashi??

Claro, pero no seria mejor que tu se lo digas

No puedo……..no tengo el valor para hacerlo

Esta bien, no te preocupes, yo lo haré

Arigatou, ahora si me disculpa……..iré a preparar mis cosas

Sakura

-……si?

Lo siento……..- Sakura solo sintió con la cabeza y salio enseguida, empezó a camina por los pasillos con paso rápido, sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse por las lagrima, pero en su mente una ves mas le repetía "debes ser fuerte", siguió metida en sus pensamientos, y no se dio cuenta cuando se choco con…..

Sakura? ¡Que hace aquí?

kakashi!

Sakura, te pasa algo?

No, no es nada, solo vine a entregarle un reporte a tsunade-sama y tu?

Yo vine a hacer lo mismo….¡Estas segura que e encuentras bien?.- kakashi pudo notar que los ojos verdes de su amada estaban rojos y llorosos

Si, parece que me quiere dar un pequeño resfrió, pero no es nada importante.

¡Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

No, no es necesario, además tenten e ino me están esperando en casa para la prueba del vestido

Pero no dijiste que ya te lo habías probado??

Si, pero…….una segunda prueba no esta por demás

A claro, entonces te veo mañana .- este se acerco a los labios de la chica y deposito un beso en ellos, pero…..¡ese era el ultimo beso? No, no puede, kakashi se estaba alejando pero sakura lo detuvo

kakashi!!

Si?

Yo…...mañana tengo que ir visitar un tío que vive en la aldea de la cascada

Que? Pero faltan dos días para la boda

No me demorare mucho, solo tardare un día, nada mas, me puedes acompañar a la salida de konoha mañana?

A, claro!

Entonces, así quedamos.- sakura le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a este, y después de esto salio casi corriendo del lugar, apenas podía retener las lagrimas, mañana diría adiós al hombre que tanto amaba

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me tarde?

ah, un poco

lo siento, tuve que entregarle un reporte a tsunade-sama

Sai….te tengo una respuesta………

Tenten……

¡Quiero estar contigo!

¡estas segura?

Completamente.- el chico se acerco a ella y le susurro al oído " te haré la chica mas feliz del mundo, te juro que nunca te arrepentirás de haberme aceptado"

Lo se.- Sai se fue acercando lentamente a los labios de la chica y los junto con los suyos, la kunoichi un poco nerviosa por ser este su primer beso, coloco sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico y este con sus manos rodeo la cintura de tenten, estaban tan concentrados en lo que hacían, hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

Ehm...uu

Neji!!!!!!!!!!.- ambos se separaron inmediatamente ruborizados hasta el tope, el Hyuuga miro para un costado evitando que su mirada se cruce con alguna de ellos.

Tenten, Gai-sensei me pidió que te busque, llevas media hora de retrazo, se supone que tenias que llegar puntual, esta misión es muy importante

Ah!!!!! La misión!!!, ¡La había olvidado por completo!, ¡Gome!, ahora mismo voy ¡

Tienes una misión?.- pregunto un poco decepcionado Sai.

Si, pero no será muy larga.

Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana en este mismo lugar.- Sai volvió a besar a la que ahora era su novia, ante esto Neji volvió a ladear la cara con mucha incomodidad.

¡!Tenten se nos esta haciendo tarde, ¡vamonos!

¡Ya voy!, adiós Sai.-tenten, fue por delante, y Neji antes de seguirla le mando una mirada llena de odio a Sai, este solo la ignoro, además, después de todo, tenten era su novia y el Hyuuga no podía hacer nada al respecto, pero ¿por qué Neji hizo esto ultimo? Serán acaso ...celos???

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura, no crees que esta mochila esta muy pesada? dijiste que solo te quedarías medio día en la casa de tus parientes y regresarías mañana temprano

Es que...le estoy llevando algunas cosas a mi tío.

A...ya veo

Ya nos podemos ir?

Claro..- Sakura tomo la mano de kakashi y la sostuvo con fuerza, ante esto el solo la miro de reojo y vio que su cara reflejaba tristeza, quiso preguntarle que le ocurra, pero pensó que podría ser que esto de debiese a que estaba preocupada por el estado de salud de su tío, pensó que para animarla seria bueno hablarle sobre la boda, y comenzó a hacerlo durante todo el camino sin darse cuenta que esto la angustiaba aun mas y finalmente llegaron a la salida de la aldea

Bueno, creo que solo hasta aquí te tengo que acompañar, mándale saludos a tu ti de mi parte nn

...claro

y dile que por nada del mundo vaya a faltar a nuestra boda.

Si...- Sakura apenas podía retener las lagrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos, la kunoichi tomo por el cuello a kakashi y lo beso como nunca antes lo había hecho, después de todo este seria _"el ultimo beso" _ estuvieron un rato así hasta que por falta de aire se tuvieron que soltar, esta lo abrazo y recostando su cabeza en el pecho del peliplateado.

Kakashi...te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, gracias por haberme hecho tan feliz este tiempo, quiero que sepas que siempre te voy a amar, pase lo que pase.

Sakura...¡porque dices esto? Parece como si no me fueres a ver nunca mas

Es que...estoy muy nerviosa por la boda y eso.

Bien, creo que se te hace tarde

Si, tienes razón

Entonces, hasta mañana nn

Si...hasta...mañana.- Saura se soltó lentamente de la mano de kakashi y se dio media vuelta, esta ya no pudo mas y comenzaron a caer las lagrimas que estuvo conteniendo y se fue alejando lo mas rápido que pudo, no quería que kakashi se diera cuenta y entre sollozos dijo

"Adiós..kakashi,nunca te olvidare"


	8. Chapter 8

**¡HOLA ¡! Creo que esta es mi primera aparición hasta ahora creo? Bueno no importa, Gracias a todos por sus rewies, me encantaron, pero muy pocos no creen?, mas vale que este capitulo me dejen un poquito mas ya que en el prox cap ¡!!!VA HABER LEMON!!! Y lo hare muy interesante si tengo la autoestima alta, y saben como pueden hacer que mi autoestima este alta ¡!!!!!!!!!mandándome muchos reWIEs"!!!!!**

**este capitulo se lo dedico a mi queridiiiiiiiiiisima amiga ¡!!!!!!!!JANET!!!!!!!!**

**AMIXITA TE KIERO MUXIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISIMO, ¡!Gracia por ser mi amiga!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y por ayudarme en aquellos momentos, "tu sabes a que me refiero" jejeje, ¡!! Siempre vas hacer mi mejor amiga!!!!!!!! Siempre siempre siempre!!! Te kiero muxiiiiiiiiiisimo!! DE VERDAD, GRACIAS POR CONFIAR EN MI!!!!!!!!**

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen..."K LASTIMA! T.T**

Chapter 8 

-Así que me desmaye

-si, no te podía dejar bajo la lluvia así que pensé que seria mejor que te trajera a mi casa hasta que despertases.

-Ya veo uu

-oye hinata, pero creo que ya deberías irte a tu casa, ya son mas de las doce del día, tu padre debe estar preocupada, seguro que habrá notado que no llegaste a dormir ayer a casa.

-no te preocupes, mi padre esta fuera de la aldea visitando a unos familiares.

-y Neji?

-El esta en una misión con su equipo, seguro regresara por la tarde.

-Aaaaa

-Pero de todos modos ya me tengo que ir, gracias por el desayuno naruto-kun

-A claro, te acompaño parte del camino, quede en ir a entrenar con Kiba y ya se me hizo tarde.- cuando la chica escucho el nombre de su amigo, recordó que ella le prometió a el, decirle a naruto sobre sus sentimientos cuando estuviesen a solas, y este era su oportunidad, así que reunió valor y cerrando los ojos con mucha fuerza...

-¡!!!naruto!!!!!!

-¿que pasa hinata?

-Y-yo, ha-hace mu-mucho ti-tiempo-que-ría de-decirte q-que...y-yo te-a-am...

- ¡!!!!!!!naruto hasta que hora me vas a dejar esperandote en el bosque, ese maldito sol me esta quemando!!!!!!!!!

- O////O

- ¡Ah! Kiba, ¡Gome! Es que hinata se quedo a dormir en mi casa y...

-¡!!!QUE! ¡Hinata durmió contigo!!.eso quiere decir ...hinata, ¿al fin le dijiste a naruto lo que sientes por el?

-eh? De que están hablando?, ¿lo que siente por mi?, ¿hinata siente algo por mi?

- a, y-yo, este...Kiba quiere decir que...lo que siento por ti...es.!admiración!, si , eso es, admiración.

-¿entonces ustedes no durmieron juntos?

-¡Claro que no!!!, este...bueno si...te lo voy a explicar parte por parte Kiba uu

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡La misión fue un éxito! Chicos, los felicito a cada uno de los tres, Lee y yo escoltaremos al cliente hasta su casa, por seguridad, ustedes pueden ir regresando a la aldea.- Neji y Tenten se sonrojaron ..._de nuevo solos _

- Vamos Neji? .- Tenten le pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro pero este solo la miro con indiferencia, se dio media vuelta y se fue saltando de árbol en árbol dejando atrás a su compañera, desconcertada por la actitud del Hyuuga decidió seguirlo . Una vez que lo alcanzo esta intento hacerle la conversación pero el ojiblanco solo la ignoraba

- Neji, te pasa algo?

- No

-Seguro????

-si

- estas enfadado porque estoy con Sai?

-¡¿Por qué debería estarlo?!! Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con tu vida no me interesa en lo absoluto!!!!!!

-pero...porque gritas?

- O///O ¡Yo no...!ay , olvídalo! .- el Hyuuga se adelanto con paso rápido volviéndola a dejar atrás, se le podía ver la cara de enfado que tenia, a la kunoichi solo le causaba gracia su actitud, estaba completamente segura que Neji estaba sintiendo..._celos_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-"_Tengo que ser fuerte".- _esta frase rondaba a cada instante en la cabeza de sakura, cada paso que daba, sentía que dejaba atrás trozos de su vida, los momentos felices que vivió con sus amigos, las discusiones que tenia con Ino, los días de entrenamiento con naruto, las enseñanzas de Tsunade y sobre todo los maravillosos momentos que paso con..._kakashi_ , el solo recordar su nombre provoco que sus lagrimas volvieran a brotar pero al instante se las seco ya que a lo pocos metros de ella diviso a tres personas, uno de ellos era mujer, esta pudo sentir el chacra de sakura y se acerco a ella inmediatamente seguida por los otros dos rodeándola

-fueron enviados por Sasuke Uchiha no?

-si, tu debes ser Sakura Haruno, vaya, vaya ahora veo porque sasuke te eligió.- dijo Suigetsu a la ves que la miraba de pies a cabeza, Sakura noto esto ultimo pero solo lo ignoro.

-bueno, ya basta de tanto parloteo, vamonos de una ves, sasuke nos esta esperando

-si, tienes razón, ¡karin véndale los ojos de una ves a la chica!

-no tienen porque hacerlo, ya les dije que no huiré

-es posible, pero ya sabes , _mas vale prevenir que lamentar_, si lo haces, sasuke no solo destruiría a tu querida aldea, sino, a nosotros también.- el mencionar a konoha hizo que sakura recordara el propósito del sacrificio que estaba haciendo, "por su aldea", karin le vendo los ojos y le cogió el brazo, y se pusieron en marcha, paso alrededor de una hora, la kunoichi solo se dejaba guiar por la pelirroja, hasta que por fin sintió que se detenían.

Escucho el sonido de unas puertas abrirse y la hicieron entrar, le quitaron la venda, cuando abrió los ojos vio una hermosa e inmensa sala, se podía ver que los muebles estaban hechos de un material muy fino, una gran escalera, las paredes eran de mármol, todo estaba impecable, parecía el palacio de un príncipe, sakura se rió para si misma cuando se le cruzo esa idea "un príncipe"

-Ya era hora de que llegaran.- aquella vos ronca hizo que sakura se estremeciera, hace mucho que no oía esa voz, pero trato de no darle importancia y ni siquiera volteo a ver.

- nos tardamos un poco, pero ya estamos aquí

- Buen trabajo ,ahora retírense.- los tres salieron de la sala, pero suigetsu se acerco a sasuke discretamente y le dijo al oído, "Tu si que te vas a divertir", sasuke ignoro el molesto comentario del dientes de tiburón, cuando se encontraron solos, se fue acercando lentamente a sakura, caminando alrededor de ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Sasuke...¿por qué haces esto?.- pregunto con vos firme y casi gritando.

-pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta...

- si, ya lo hice, pero sabes ...estas loco si piensas que te dejare que me pongas un solo dedo encima.

-así? Pensé que sabrías también que si huyes, no dudare ni un segundo en destruir Konoha...

-no voy a huir, pero si tu estas muerto...!!!!!!!!! no podrás destruir la aldea!!!!!.- diciendo esto sakura rápidamente saco un kunai que traía escondido en su protector y estuvo a punto de clavárselo en el cuello al Uchiha "a punto", pero este fue mas rápido que ella así que se agacho y le dio un puño en el estomago, la kunoichi perdió el conocimiento y cayo inconsciente en los fuertes brazos de sasuke.

-sakura, quise ser delicado contigo, pero ahora por culpa de tu estupidez..."no tendré piedad contigo"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

**¡!!!!!!!!!hola a todos, lamento el retrazo!!!!!!!!! Es que tuve algunos problemas personales jejejeje nn, pero aquí les traigo el cap 9...**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este cap contiene LEMON, los que sean muy sensibles a eso, por favor, abstenerse a leerlo...aunque es mi primer Lemon, no se como me saldrá nn**

**Este capitulo va a dedicado a mi nee-chan blanca, nee-chan tkm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aun que a veces creo que no mereces nada ¬¬ (yo me entiendo)**

**Nee-chan, no practiques lo que diga este capitulo en casa nn**

Cuando abrió los ojos, se vio así misma, traía puesta una diminuta bata que apenas le llegaba al comienzo de sus muslos y solo cubría parte de sus pechos se encontraba en un cuarto , todo pintado de blanco, con una pequeña ventana donde atreves de esta pudo saber que ya era de noche y dos puertas, una era la salida y otra seguramente era el baño _"la salida_", recordó todo lo que había pasado, ¡tenia que escapar!, pero como?, si lo hacia, uchiha destruiría Konoha, y si se quedaba_..."Se abrió la puerta"_

-vaya, al fin despiertas.- Sakura, se sobresalto al escuchar la vos del causante de todo esto, volteo y lo miro a los ojos con odio, este sin embargo comenzó a examinarla de pies a cabeza, como si la devorara con la mirada, _y _eso era lo que tenia planeado hacer, "devorarla_", pero no con la mirada_, se le fue acercando lentamente, la muchacha no cambiaba su mirada de odio, permanecería firme, "Tengo que ser fuerte". Se sentó a un costado de la cama, muy cerca de ella.

-esa bata, te queda muy bien, pensar que ahora me perteneces, "solo a mi".- este acerco su rostro a la de la chica con la intención de besarla, pero esta le planto una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas, tanto así que lo dejo en el piso "_grave error"_ inmediatamente se paro de la cama con dirección a la puerta pero sasuke le cogió del tobillo, esta cayo de espaldas, el uchiha se posesiono rápidamente sobre ella, sujetándole ambas manos.

- Piensas que con solo un golpecito insignificante como ese ,me mataras?.- y diciendo esto comenzó a besar su pálido cuello, a la ves que con su mano libre trataba de desabrocharle la bata, sakura se movía de un lado a otro tratando de escapar, hasta que con su rodilla lo golpeo en "su parte mas sensible", este se separo de ella por el dolor, y la chica aprovecho en salir de allí, se dirigió a la puerta y forcejeó la cerradura, cuando esta logro abrirla, el uchiha abrazo a la chica por la cintura y la tiro contra la cama con fuerza, posesionándose nuevamente sobre ella.

- Ahora si, ya me cansaste, trate de ser suave , pero ahora... "no tendré piedad alguna contigo".- este rompió la parte de abajo de la bata y con el pedazo de tela ato las manos de sakura a la cabecera de la cama .- "Así será mas fácil".- comenzó a pasear sus manos por todo el cuerpo de esta, sakura seguía resistiéndose, tratando de no dejar escapar sus lagrimas. Cuando termino de desnudarla por completo la quedo observando descaradamente por un rato "nunca antes había visto un cuerpo tan perfecto como el de ella"

-Vas a ser una delicia.- rió libidinosamente, sasuke se desnudo deprisa, ambos estaban en las mismas condiciones, la chica comenzó a sentir escalofríos cuando sintió "aquella zona intima de sasuke" junto a la suya. El uchiha acariciaba todo el cuerpo de sakura, no había parte que no tocara con sus manos, y con_ su boca_, hasta que ya no aguanto mas, mientras la besaba bruscamente, sujeto sus caderas con firmeza, y entro en ella de un solo golpe, ante esto ella dejo escapar un grito de dolor, sasuke sonrió de lado al notar que ...

- debo agradecerle a kakashi, no te toco en todo este tiempo que estuvo contigo, apuesto a que quería mantenerte intacta hasta el día de la boda.- sakura estaba comenzó a dejar salir las lagrimas que estuvo reteniendo, ya que el dolor era insoportable.

-Te odio con toda mi alma uchiha, no sabes cuanto te odio

- shh. Dentro de unos momentos no dirás lo mismo.- el uchiha comenzó a moverse lentamente, no quería causarle mucho dolor, luego acelero las embestidas sujetando las piernas de la chica, adentrándose cada ves mas en ella ( nee-chan ya quita esa cara de pervertida que no es para tanto), este sentía que estaba en el paraíso, jamás había sentido tanto placer con otra chica, definitivamente sakura era ..."ESPECIAL" , la kunoichi apretaba sus labios para evitar que sus gemidos salieran de su boca, no quería humillarse mas, las lagrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos hasta que por fin...llegaron al limite, la embistió por ultima ves y esparció toda su esencia dentro de ella, ambos estaban cansados, respirando agitadamente al mismo ritmo.

Sasuke se separo de ella cuidadosamente, muy complacido.

-Ahora si, aunque lo niegues miles de veces , eres mía por completo, solo mía , será mejor que te acostumbres, porque esto se repetirá mañana y todas la noches siguientes a esa.- sakura no decía nada, solo se abrazaba así misma y lloraba silenciosamente, Sasuke cogió una sabana del armario y la extendió sobre todo el cuerpo de sakura,"se sentía culpable" tal vez después de todo no fue buena idea forzarla, pero su deseo de poseerla pudo mas que el, salió de la habitación en silencio. Sakura no paraba de llorar, se sentía sucia, asqueada, sentía que debió haber luchado mas para evitar que Sasuke la violase, pero no pudo, después de todo este tiempo "_seguía siendo débil_" siempre soñó que su primera vez iba a ser con kakashi, que seria algo tierno y dulce, jamás imagino algo tan horrendo como lo que acababa de vivir, y mucho menos con Sasuke Uchiha, cansada de tanto llorar se quedo profundamente dormida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Hinata, de verdad lo siento!!!!!!!!

-n-no te preocupes Kiba.

-¡es que me siento terriblemente culpable!!!!!por mi culpa no te le pudiste declarar a naruto

-las cosas siempre pasan por algo, quizás aun no era el momento de hablarle sobre mis sentimientos hacia el.

- entonces cuando?!!!!!!!!!!

- no lose, pero de que se lo diré, se lo diré.- kiba miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado a su querida amiga, le causaba gracia la forma en que esta se comportaba, le había tomado mucho cariño, la quería como una la hermanita menor que nunca tuvo, definitivamente haría todo lo posible para que naruto estuviese con ella o de lo contrario...no dudaría en golpearlo".- ¡!!!hinata! ¡haré todo lo posible para que ese idiota de naruto te acepte!

- eh? O////O

- tu solo déjalo en mis manos

-¡!!!hinata , kiba!!!!!

- kakashi-sensei, buenos días

-ah si, buenos días chicos, han visto a sakura?

-regreso?

-si, es que ayer fue a visitar a su tío que vive en otra aldea y me dijo que llegaría hoy en la mañana, pero ya son mas de las 2 de la tarde y no la he visto por ninguna parte.

-pero porque mejor no va a su casa a preguntar por ella.

- hace rato fui pero nadie me abrió la puerta, pero supongo que ya habrán regresado, ire a ver. Nos vemos.- este partió en dirección a la casa de su prometida pero no se percato que su portakunais se le cayo.

-¡!!!!!!kakashi-sensei!!su portakunais!

-parece que no te escucho

- si, vaya, este si que esta enamorado.

-si..creo que no podré esperarme hasta mañana para ver a sakura vestida de blanco

-si, tienes razón, se le vera muy linda.

-mira, esas que vienen ahí no son Ino y Tenten.- ambas chicas venían corriendo hacia donde estos se encontraban.

-¿ya se enteraron?

-de que?

-dicen que sasuke uchiha regreso a la aldea y se llevo a sakura.

- que? .- Ino no se percato que detrás de ella estaba kakashi, este había regresado por su portakunais y pudo oír esto ultimo, _"se quedo paralizado"_

_-_Q-que fue...lo que dijiste Ino?...

-Kakashi-sensei ¡...yo

-¡repite lo que acabas de decir!

-es que yo...

-¡!!!!!!!QUE LO REPITAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- kakashi la cogió bruscamente por los hombros "_estaba fuera de si"_

_-_ ¡!!!!!!!!!HABLA!!!!!!!!

- kakashi-sensei yo solo lo escuche por ahí...dicen que tsunade-sama...-la chica ni siquiera termino de hablar cuando kakashi la soltó y se fue corriendo hacia la oficina de la hokage "tenia su sharingan activado"

-Shizune ¿qué debo hacer, me siento tan...

-Tsunade-sama, ya no se atormente mas, no es culpa de nadie, yo también me siento indignada, me hubiera gustado al menos hacer algo por sakura.- estas palabras tranquilizaron un poco a tsunade pero esa tranquilidad desapareció enseguida cuando vio que la puerta de su oficina fue derrumbada de una sola patada.

-¡!!!!Tsunade-sama!!! Dígame ¡!!donde esta sakura!!!!!!!!.- la forma en que kakashi dijo esto asusto un poco a la hokage ya que aparte de tener su sharingan activado, su rostro mostraba desesperación, este venia en compañía de naruto y sai, estos también tenían la misma expresión en el rostro.

-¡Tsunade-obachan! ¡conteste!

-...pensé que sakura ya te lo había contado

-¡!Contarme que!!!!!!!!

-hace pocos días sasuke regreso a la aldea y amenazo con destruir toda la aldea se sakura se negaba a irse con el, así que...por el bien de konoha, ella...acepto.-kakashi se inmóvil, al igual que sus alumnos, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sencillamente...no podía ser cierto.

-¡!!!!Ahora mismo iré a traer a sakura de vuelta y a matar a ese desgraciado!!!!!!!!!

-¡!kakashi no! ¡!!!!!deténganlo!!!!.- dos AMBUS lo cogieron por ambos brazos, pero este hacia hasta lo imposible por zafarse.

-¡!!!kakashi, escúchame, ¡sabes perfectamente que si vas a buscar a sasuke, este no solo te matara en un instante sino que también podría hacerle daño a sakura!!!!.- esto ultimo hizo que kakashi reaccionara y se pusiera a pensar, el sabia que su ex alumno era ahora invencible y que no solo estaba en peligro konoha, si no también la vida de sakura, ya que ahora ella estaba en el poder del uchiha, pero entonces,,,,,,,¿qué debería hacer?

-kakashi...se cuanto amas a sakura pero tienes que entender, ella acepto ir con sasuke, sacrificándolo todo, incluyendo...su amor hacia ti, por favor kakashi, acepta tu también, este sacrificio.- naruto y sai no decían ni una sola palabra, solo observaban tratando de entender lo que estaba sucediendo, el portador del kyuubi sentía una gran impotencia por dentro, sasuke era mucho mas fuerte que el, y este no podía hacer absolutamente nada por su amiga, todos se quedaron en silencio mirando a distintas partes de la habitación,kakashi se soltó del agarre de los ambus.

-¡kakashi!!!

-no se preocupe, no iré a ningún lado, solo...quiero estar solo.- este se salió de la oficina casi corriendo, naruto estuvo a punto de seguirlo, pero tsunade lo detuvo.

- no lo sigas!

-pero...

- no te preocupes, lo mejor ahora será...dejarlo solo.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

-Vaya, al fin despertaste, te traje la cena.-Sakura tenia la vista un poco borrosa, se sentía sucia y adolorida, tardo algunos segundos en recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, y enseguida sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas, pero trato de olcutarlas, no quería que alguien mas viera cuan débil era.

-será mejor que comas, has dormido todo el día, sasuke no podrá venir ahora si que tienes toda la noche para recuperar fuerzas y………

-¡karin, ayúdame por favor, escuche que a ti e gustaba sasuke, si e desases de mi tendrás el camino libre.

-te equivocas, pero a mi ya no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, además si te ayudo a huir, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que sasuke me haría, aun soy muy joven para morir.- y diciendo eso la pelirroja salió de la habitación cerrando con llave la puerta por fuera, pudo escuchar como sakura se tiraba contra la puerta golpeándola al mismo tiempo rogándole para que la dejase salir, pero esta solo fingió no escuchar, y se marcho enseguida, en el fondo sentía lastima por ella, a esta en verdad ya no le gustaba sasuke y por eso no le guardaba rencor alguno pero tampoco significaba que iba ayudarla a escaparse, el solo imaginar lo que sasuke le haría...se le erizaba la piel.

Los puños de sakura le comenzaron a arder, de tanto golpear la puerta, "todo era en vano", cansada de hacer esto, regreso a la cama, se recostó lentamente y empezó a contemplar la luna desde aquella pequeña ventana ubicada en el techo de la habitación, se preguntaba a si misma si kakashi también estaría contemplando la luna en ese momento, y en efecto, en la aldea, el peliplateado estaba sentado a orillas de un pequeño lago, contemplando también la luna mientras unas lagrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por su rostro

-¿cómo haré ahora para vivir sin ti, sakura?.- kakashi se llevo ambas manos a la cara comenzando a llorar como si fuese un niño pequeño .-"_pase lo que pase, nunca dejare de amarte"_ ambos dijeron estas palabras al mismo tiempo desde los diferentes lugares en donde se encontraban, como si hubiese algo que los conectase, sakura, aun seguía cansada, al menos esa noche podría dormir tranquila, empezó a cerrar los ojos lentamente, teniendo la esperanza de que en sus sueños apareciese su_...querido hatake kakashi_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Se supondría que este seria el día mas feliz de sakura y kakashi-sensei

-si, realmente es una lastima, ayer cuando kakashi se entero que sakura se fue de la aldea se puso como loco, afortunadamente tsunade-sama lo hizo entrar en razón, yo y naruto no sabíamos que hacer, solo guardábamos silencio, si tan solo supiera que hacer para ayudar a sakura o al sensei, lo haría sin dudar ni un segundo.- tenten contemplo con ternura a su querido novio, le encantaba la gran personalidad que este tenia.

-eso es muy lindo de tu parte Sai

- Tenten

-si?

-tu me quieres?

-..._si_

-en serio

-claro nn

-y que hay de Neji Hyuuga?

-eh?!!

-Neji Hyuuga... ¿Qué sientes por el?

-yo...

-Dime la verdad... ¿Te gusta?

-...me gustaba...

-se lo dijiste?

-si...

-te rechazo cierto?

-si pero...quiero que sepas algo Sai, si estoy contigo no es porque el me rechazo sino...!Es porque te quiero!, te quiero mucho, de veras!!!

- me quieres, pero...me amas?

-O.O yo...

-no te preocupes, es muy pronto para eso, no? Con que me quieras me basta, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar, se que algún día llegaras a sentir "ese gran sentimiento hacia mi"

-Sai...

- no te precipites...- Sai tomo el rostro de la kunoichi y la beso dulcemente, quería hacerle saber cuanto la amaba a través de ese beso.

-yo te ayudare a que me ames nn

-si, se que algún día llegare a amarte tanto como tu a mi, solo...dame tiempo

- todo lo que necesites.- diciendo esto el chico la abrazo con mucha ternura, no sabia porque, pero tenten comenzó a sentir remordimientos, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, ella seguía enamorada de su compañero de equipo, no merecía ser amada por un chico tan lindo, amable y cariñoso como Sai, así que en ese momento se prometió así misma olvidar al Hyuuga y tratar de enamorarse de Sai, porque……!el si la amaba, a diferencia de neji, este solo le mostraba indiferencia pero_…………."nadie manda en el corazón"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Naruto-kun estas……….. Triste por kakashi-sensei?

-si, y por sakura-chan también, como no he de estarlo………………. era como una hermana para mi, me puse muy feliz cuando me entere que ella y kakashi-sensei andaban de novios, y mucho mas cuando supe que se iban a casar………..!Maldito seas Sasuke Uchiha!.- la vos de naruto expresaba odio, y apretando uno de sus puños con fuerza golpeo un árbol para desahogarse.- ¡!!¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!!!!- Hinata solo veía con tristeza a su querido naruto, ella estaba acostumbrada a verlo siempre sonriente y animado pero hoy…………era diferente.

-Na-naruto-kun, ya ca-calmate, a mi también me da pena por ellos, pero como dijo tsunade-sama, no podemos hacer nada

-eso es lo que mas rabia me da "_no poder hacer nada por las personas que tanto aprecio"_

_-_naruto-kun……….-Hinata pudo notar que una lágrima comenzaba a deslizarse por la mejilla del portador del kyuubi "_lagrimas de impotencia" _la chica no pudo soportar como su amado naruto sufría así que sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazo por la espalda, el rubio se quedo sorprendido ante la acción de la hyuuga y la quedo miando con incertidumbre mientras ella le decía llorando.

-Naruto-kun, no llores, sé que tú quieres mucho a sakura y a kakashi-sensei y por eso te duele verlos en esta situación, pero yo también sufro mucho, porque no me gusta verte llorar, porque…….porque…….!!!!!Yo también te quiero! Siempre te he querido, desde que estábamos en la academia!!!!! ¡!!!!Te quiero mucho"!!!!!!

-Gracias por decirme eso hinata, yo también te quiero mucho

-en-en serio? O////O

-SI.- naruto la abrazo dulcemente mientras la chica no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo ¡!!!!Naruto también la quería!!!!!! Estaba tan feliz de escuchar lo que le dijo hasta que……………….

-Yo también e quiero mucho, gracias, por ser tan buena amiga.

-eh?!! .- esta se separo inmediatamente de el muy ruborizada

-pasa algo hinata?

-amigos? ………..

-si, eso fue lo que dije, porque?

-no entendiste lo que dije verdad naruto-kun

-eh?

-no nada, olvídalo uu, naruto-kun

-si?

-no tiene porque entrenar hoy conmigo si no estas de animo, si quieres lo podemos dejar para oto día

-no te preocupes, estoy bien, además ¡yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo!.- Hinata e puso muy contenta cuando vio que la sonrisa de naruto volvía a aparecer en su rostro, pero es sonrisa se desvaneció al instante cuando vio a kakashi junto al lago donde hinata y el se dirigían.

Estaba recostado en un árbol, se le podía notar que no dormido en toda la noche y aun tenía el rastro de lágrimas marcadas en la cara.

-k-kashi-sensei, ha estado aquí toda la noche?

-déjame solo naruto………-el peliplateado ni siquiera voltio a verlo, permanecía con la mirada al frente, contemplado aquel bello lago que tenia delante de él.

-pero kakashi-sensei, ya debería irse a su casa, se nota que esta cansado y apuesto a que todavía no ha desayunado.

-si, hinata tiene razón, ¡a tengo una idea! ¡Que le parece si lo invito a comer ramen a ichirakus!, seguro que con eso se sentirá me………..-el chico ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando kakashi se paro y le dio un fuerte puño en la cara, este cayo al suelo y miro desconcertado y con asombro a su sensei.

-¡!!!!!!!!Hinata, levanta a naruto y váyanse!!!!

-pe-pero…….

-¡!!!!!!!Váyanse!!!! ¡!!!Quiero estar solo!!!! ¡!!!!!!!!¡Largo!!!!

-chicos, será mejor que le hagan caso a kakashi

-¡Ero-senin! .- el sanin se acerco a naruto que aun seguía tirado en el piso, ayudo a hinata a levantarlo, luego este se le acerco discretamente al oído y le dijo.- " No te preocupes, yo me quedare un rato con tu sensei, tratare de alguna forma llevarlo a su casa"

- de acuerdo.- el rubio se apoyo en su compañera y con mucha dificultad se fueron alejando

-Jiraya, de verdad quiero estar solo,!necesito estar solo!

-sabes que la soledad no es un buen remedio, toma, esto te hará sentir mejor.- el sanin le entrego una botella da sake y se sentó a su costado.- a veces es mejor olvidar

-¡yo jamás olvidare a sakura!

-así y que vas hacer? Ir donde sasuke y retarlo, sabes que te derrotaría en menos de un segundo y…………………..sakura sufriría aun mas

-entonces………! ¡Que debo hacer?!

-solo dale tiempo…….al tiempo

-que fácil lo dices…………….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-me entere que hoy, seria tu boda con kakashi, es una lastima que no haya podido realizarse.- sakura trataba de no prestar atención a las palabras cínicas de sasuke, este comenzó a acercarse a ella y se sentó a un lado de la cama, la kunoichi estaba nuevamente atada de manos a la cabecera de la cama, lo raro era que se sentía débil.

El uchiha comenzó a acariciar lentamente la blanca pierna de sakura lentamente.- ordene que te colocaran en la comida unas hierbas que absorben chakra, para evitar que rompas las paredes de esta habitación y escapes, aunque si alguna ves intentases hacerlo……………

-¡!eres una basura uchiha! porque me haces esto! porque te empeñas en hacerme sufrir!, si solo querías satisfacer tus necesidades sexuales porque no te buscaste una ramera,¡! Porque yo?!

-porque tú eres………. _especial_.- diciendo esto dejo de acariciarle la pierna y trato de meter su mano en el medio de estas.

-¡Déjame!, no!

-shh, tranquila.- sasuke se posesiono sobre ella.- yo te daré _tu noche de bodas_.- al oír esto sakura a trato de quitárselo de encima, pero sabia que era inútil, el era mas fuerte que ella, el uchiha empezó a besar su cuello con lujuria y deseo.

-sasuke, ¡déjame! Por favor….otra vez no.

-te dije que te acostumbraras, esto se va a repetir cuantas veces quiera, total, para esto te traje, no sabes cuantos me excitas…..- sasuke la beso ferozmente, mordiendo su labio inferior, para que abriese la boca, y así poder introducir su lengua (nee-chan deja de imaginar esto, gala tu también…aunque creo que tu ya estas acostumbrada, tu tienes mas experiencia XD) sakura, solo se limitaba a llorar, _era lo único que podía hacer_, y otra ves, el uchiha volvió a hacerla suya, embistiéndola mas fuerte que la noche anterior y finalmente esparciendo su semilla nuevamente dentro de ella.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

-Te estaba buscando

-¡!Neji!! m-me asustaste!

-quiero...hablar contigo

-si pero...

-lo que te quiero decir es que...no entiendo...!!no entiendo porque estas con alguien tan idiota como ese Sai!!! .- la chica se quedo sorprendida ¿por qué Neji estaba hablando de esa forma tan agresiva con ella? Acaso ya no pudo aguantar mas los celos?

-yo...

-¡!!!Tu no lo amas!!! Piensas que estando con el te olvidaras de mi?, que equivocada que estas!.- Tenten no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando! Neji, el cubito de hielo numero dos ( digo numero dos porque el numero uno era sasuke) ¡en verdad le estaba haciendo un escena de celos! Eso quiere decir que...!eso quiere decir que!...

-realmente...tu si que eres estúpida

-eh?.- la kunoichi salió de sus pensamientos rosa al escuchar esto ultimo.

-¡!Pero que te pasa!! ¡No tienes ningún derecho para llamarme así!

-¡es la verdad! Eres estúpida! ¿Como puedes estar con ese invecil?l!! aunque sea te hubieras buscado alguien mejor para reemplazarme.

-¡!a ti que te importa con quien ande o deje de andar, yo...yo te dije lo que...sentía por ti , pero tu me rechazaste!!! ¿o acaso querías que te esperara hasta que algún día te decidieras en fijarte en mi?!!

-¡!yo nunca te rechacé!!!!..._nunca te dije que no_

-pe-pero...

-creo que después de todo...el confundido era yo,...Tenten lo que quiero decirte es que ...yo...te am...

-¿por qué?

-eh?

-porque...!¿por qué me haces esto Neji Hyuuga!!..¿!!porque?!!! acaso te molesta tanto que intente ser feliz con otra persona?!!!.- la chica se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar, el ojiblanco no entendía el porque de su llanto, estaba a punto de acercarse a ella para abrazarla e intentar consolarla pero...

-¡!!No la toques!!!.- Sai se lo impidió .- ¿Tenten, porque lloras?, ¡!!¿Que le hiciste?!!

-Sai, basta, vamonos

-pero...

-¡vamonos , por favor...

-esta bien

-¡!Tenten, espera!!!!!!!!!!!

-¡!No te le acerques!!!!.- Sai miro al Hyuuga con odio, la chica ni siquiera voltio para verlo por ultima ves, ambos se marcharon dejando atrás al ojiblanco el cual no entendía porque Tenten había comenzado a llorar, no entendía absolutamente nada

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Ero-senin!

- shh. no hagas ruido, el ahora se encuentra dormido

-¿cómo hizo para traerlo hasta su casa?

-nada, solo lo emborrache para que se calmara, es mejor que este aquí que allá afuera, le podría pasar algo o...cometer alguna locura

-¡!!!Esta insinuando que kakashi-sensei seria capaz de...atentar contra su vida?

-Quizás, naruto, no tienes idea de cuanto amaba tu sensei a sakura, ella era "su razón de vivir"

-pe-pero, hay que convencerlo de que se olvido de ella, aunque se que será doloroso, pero...es lo mejor

-Naruto, no le puedes pedir al sol que salga de noche

-eh?

-no entiendes no?

-este...no

-el ejemplo es igual a lo que le pasa a kakashi, ¿cómo puedes pedirle que olvide a la persona que tanto amo?

-si lose, pero ¿qué se puede hacer?

-darle todo nuestro apoyo

-¬¬ que gran idea, no tienes otra mejor?

-no se puede hacer mas

-ya veo,...me pregunto que estará haciendo sakura en este momento

-mejor pregunta que le estará haciendo sasuke a sakura

-eh?

-no, nada este...y tu novia?

-mi novia?

-si, aquella chica de cabello azulado que estaba contigo en el lago

-¡!!!!!!!Ah Hinata!!!, pero ella no es mi novia

-así? Por un momento creí que era tu novia, harían una bonita pareja si estuvieran juntos, parece que tu le interesas

-no, para nada, ella es solo mi amiga

-vaya, tu si que eres lento

-eh?, a que te refieres?

-no, olvídalo

-

-¡!Ino!!

- a hola Tenten, pasa algo?

-has visto a Gai-sensei?

-no, lo mas probable es que ya se haya ido

-irse? A donde?

-no sabias? A shikamaru, neji , y a el les habían asignado una misión de rango A, aparentemente es un poco complicada demoraran alrededor de dos o tres meses en regresar

-¡!!que?¡¡.- ahora lo entendía todo, en la tarde neji la había buscado para despedirse de ella y decirle que...decirle que..!!que rayos es lo que quería decirle?!!! No puede ser, tenia que verlo ahora mismo y preguntárselo

-tu crees que ya se hayan ido?

-no se tal vez...

-¡tengo que alcanzarlo!!!

-oye pero...-la kunoichi salio corriendo con dirección a la casa de los hyuuga ¡tenia que hablar con el!! Era importante!!!! Cuando llego se dispuso a tocar la puerta, pero antes de hacerlo esta se abrió por dentro

-a tenten, iba de salida ¡buscas a neji?

-¡Hinata, si busco a neji

-el acaba de irse con su sensei a una misión

-¡!no puede ser!!, sabes cuando regresara exactamente?

-mmm, no lo se, escuche que el le decía a mi padre que era una misión muy importante y que duraría por lo menos dos o tres meses

-...no, no es posible

-era muy importante lo que tenias que decirle?

-Neji...- las lagrimas de la chica comenzaron a asomarse por sus ojos, igual que en la tarde, pero ahora diferente, ¡no lo iba a volver a ver en tres meses! Tendría que cargar con la duda por todo ese tiempo, después de todo...aun seguía enamorada de el

-ya no puedo soportarlo mas ...-.sakura se decía a si misma, sentada junto a la cama de aquella habitación donde ya llevaba encerrada un mes entero, estaba cansada, cansada de ser el juguete sexual del Uchiha, cansada de ser forzada todos los días a acostarse con el, tenia que escapar de ahí, ya no aguantaría ni un día mas, sentía asco, de el, de todo hasta de si misma, extrañaba a sus amigos, a sus padres a..._kakashi_

en todo este tiempo su amor hacia el no había cambiado, por lo contrario, se había hecho mas fuerte, cada día que pasaba lo amaba mas, aunque no pudiese verlo, sentía que el estaba ahí diciéndole a cada momento "Se fuerte" pero, ya no podía mas...había llegado a su limite, iba a escapar de ese maldito lugar sea como sea, ya no le importaba konoha, no le importaba si era destruida o no, total, Konoha no hizo nada para evitar que ella se entregara, nadie la ayudo con...ese sacrificio.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

"_Voy a escapar de aquí, sea como sea, ya no me importa nada, lo único que quiero es...estar otra ves con...kakashi".- _ la chica se puso de pie, lo tenia todo planeado, ese día sasuke iría a la habitación en la tarde "_para lo de siempre"_ , empezó a buscar en el armario de aquella habitación para buscar algo decente que ponerse cuando lograra salir de ahí "estaba segura que escaparía, su plan era perfecto" busco muchas veces pero no encontró nada, lo único que había eran puras diminutas batas, que apenas cubrían parte de su cuerpo, creyó que ya no encontraría nada, pero cuando agacho la mirada vio en la parte inferior del armario, en un rincón la mochila con la que llego a la mansión del Uchiha la cogió y la abrió con ansias, dentro de ella encontró la ropa que llevaba puesta el día que llego, la saco y la puso a un costado, siguió buscando, introduciendo su mano hasta el fondo a ver si encontraba algo mas hasta que...

-_kakashi_... .-muy en el fondo de la mochila se encontró con una foto de su amado junto al anillo de compromiso que le dio, apretó ambos objetos contra su pecho mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por su rostro.

-kakashi, regresare, te lo prometo...solo... _espérame_

-me pregunto como le estará yendo a kakashi en su misión, espero que pueda concentrarse.

-yo creo que lo hará bien, el hecho que aun no haya podido olvidar a sakura no quiere decir que sus habilidades hayan disminuido.

-ya ha pasado un mes desde que ella se fue, ojala que este bien, quisiera que la olvidara por completo, para que ya no sufra mas

-Tsunade-sama, usted sabes que eso es imposible

-si, lose, pero al menos el ha tratado de seguir con su vida normal.

-si eso es gracias a que usted le pidió que no hiciera nada contra Uchiha y lo convenció que todo era por el bien de la aldea.

-si, prácticamente le rogué

-pero al menos resulto

-si, además, le di esta misión para que pudiera distraerse, es su primera misión después de un mes.

La tarde iba cayendo, sakura estaba echada en la cama con la bata mas provocativa que había en aquel armario, haciéndose la dormida, estaba un poco nerviosa, esta seria la única oportunidad que tendría de escapar, si no la aprovechaba..._se abrió la puerta_

Sakura sentía como sasuke comenzaba a acariciar sus piernas, delicadamente , esta fue abriendo sus ojos poco a poco, pudo notar la lujuria que mostraban los ojos del Uchiha, pero este no le presto atención, se posesiono sobre ella y la beso bruscamente como siempre lo hacia, esta accedió al beso, y enredo sus piernas en la cadera del pelinegro, este se sorprendió ante la acción de la chica, le pareció extraño que se comportara así.

-puedes...soltarme las manos?...es que...también me gustaría darte...un poco de placer .- le susurro la pelirrosa al oído con una vos muy sensual

-vaya, hasta que al fin decidiste colaborar.- este le soltó las manos sin pensarlo dos veces (grave error) la chica paso ambas manos detrás del cuello del pelinegro y siguió besándolo con la misma intensidad que el a ella, este pensó que ella correspondería a sus actos , comenzó a descender los besos al blanco cuello de la chica, esta empezó a reunir chakra en la palma de la mano, pero solo un poco ya que las hierbas que le daban en la comida, le absorbían todo, dejándole solo lo suficiente para permanecer de pie_,( literalmente) _sakura le dio un fuerte golpe en el mismo lugar, dejándolo inconsciente, se paro inmediatamente de la cama y saco la mochila del armario el cual contenía su ropa dentro, se vistió con una gran velocidad, sasuke podría despertar en cualquier momento, cuando termino, abrió la puerta de la habitación, salió cerrándola detrás de ella sin hacer mucho ruido, empezó a correr por los enormes e interminables pasillos de la mansión, encontró unas escaleras que de seguro daban al primer piso, bajo por ellas y llego a la sala donde vio enfrente suyo un enorme portón, tal vez detrás de el se encuentre la salida

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Una flor para una flor

-a! Sai, me asustaste

-toma, es para ti

-gracias, que lindas flores

-tu eres aun mas bella que una flor.- el chico tomo el rostro de la kunoichi acercando sus labios a los suyos, pero esta voltio la cara provocando que el beso que iba a darle resulte fallido, Sai miraba sorprendido a su novia que aun seguía mirando para un lado muy ruborizada, ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato.

-Yo...lo siento, es que estoy cansada por el entrenam-...

-sigues pensando en el no? En Neji Hyuuga

-¡ No ...te equivocas!!!

-ha pasado un mes y aun no he logrado hacer que lo olvides, soy un pésimo novio

no te preocupes, yo lograre sacarlo de tu corazón totalmente

-Sai...- Tenten adoraba la personalidad de su novio, su dulzura, su paciencia, la tranquilidad con que resolvía los problemas, adoraba todo de el, sin mencionar que era apuesto, en pocas palabras "el chico perfecto" lamentaba con toda el alma no estar enamorada de el.

-Sai, por favor dame tiempo

- No te preocupes pequeña, ya te dije que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, yo siempre te esperare, todo el tiempo que se necesario.

-Gracias, pero quiero que sepas algo, jamás me arrepentiría de ser tu novia- la kunoichi se acerco a el para abrazarlo, este coloco sus manos en su cintura y le dio un corto beso en la frente, esta alzo la vista y se quedo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Sai no pudo resistir mas, la beso en los labios con mucha delicadeza, demostrando ternura en el beso, y esta ves la chica no lo rechazo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abrió aquel portón con mucho cuidado para tratar de no hacer ruido, cuando al fin estuvo fuera por primera ves en tanto tiempo sintió como la brisa del frió viento acariciaba su piel "era libre" miro para ambos lados, no sabia para donde ir, ya que cuando la llevaron a la mansión le vendaron los ojos para que no supiera el camino de regreso.

-¡!Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu!!!Sakura ha escapado!!! ¡Vayan a buscarla de inmediato!!!

¡!Si no la encuentran juro que los matare a los tres!! .- al escuchar esto, Sakura no espero mas y comenzó a correr, no sabia a donde se estaba dirigiendo, lo único importante ahora era alejarse lo mas lejos posible de la mansión, siguió corriendo sin rumbo alguno, estaba comenzando a cansarse pero de repente vio a cierta distancia tres personas, no podía verles bien la cara, debido a que estos se encontraban saltando rápidamente de árbol en árbol velocidad, esta se escondió entre los arbustos pensando que estos podrían tratarse de "los perros sirtes de sasuke" que la estaban buscando, pero a medida que se fueron acercando, esta logro verle el rostro con claridad, y cuando supo de quienes se trataban...lagrimas pero de felicidad comenzaron a caer de sus ojos

-ka-kashi...- una gran sonrisa se fue dibujando en su rostro.- ¡!Kakashi!!.- el peliplateado se detuvo al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba, no pudo reconocer de quien era la vos, pero al voltear se dio con la gran sorpresa...

-Sa-sakura?.- este se quedo pasmado por la impresión al igual que Hinata y Kiba que en ese momento lo acompañaban, Sakura corrió hacia el y se lanzo a sus brazos.

-Kakashi, al fin, no sabes...cuanto te echado de menos.- dijo la chica entre sollozos, el Jounin aun no asimilaba muy bien lo que estaba pasando, jamás imagino encontrase a Sakura en el camino, pero ahora que la tenia en sus brazos sentía enormes deseos de abrazarla, besarla, acariciar su cabello pero...sabia que no podía hacerlo...

-Hinata, Kiba, adelántense, yo los alcanzaré luego .- ambos chicos obedecieron y siguieron de largo mientras Kakashi trataba de reunir el valor suficiente para hablarle a Sakura sin mostrar sentimiento alguno

-Sakura, que haces aquí?.- dijo fríamente a la ves que se separaba del abrazo de la kunoichi

-me escape de Sasuke, ya no aguantaba mas, así que en un descuido de el yo...

-¡como se te ocurre! ¡acaso ya no recuerdas que el puede destruir Konoha!

-kakashi...

-¿!Como puedes ser tan egoísta!?¿!es que solo piensas en ti?!

-Kakashi ...porque me dices eso?

-¡Tu deber como ninja es proteger a tu aldea sea como sea, así tengas que dar tu vida a cambio!

-¡Ya no me importa el destino de Konoha!!! Nada se compara con lo que yo he pasado estando en el poder de sasuke! Ya no me importa nada, lo único que me ha mantenido con fuerza todo este tiempo es recordarte!!,,,,,,,,,,,todos los días...pensaba en ti, no había ningún momento en que no dejara de hacerlo...-Kakashi estaba a punto de ceder, tenia unas ganas enormes de decirle lo mismo, que su amor hacia ella no había cambiado, por lo contrario, en todo este tiempo se había hecho mas fuerte, pero...no podía

-Si escapaste por mi, déjame decirte que pierdes tu tiempo

-eh?

-yo...ya no te amo.- estas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría a la kunoichi, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

-pe-pero ka-kashi...que dices?

-es la verdad, si la crees o no es problema tuyo

-ka-kashi, no ,dime, que es mentira, lo que dices!!!

-no, no lo es, es mas, nunca te ame, solo fuiste un juego para mi, quería saber que se sentía que un sensei tuviera de novia a su alumna,...tu solo fuiste un juego...

-kakashi...- la chica estaba comenzando a desesperarse y nuevas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos pero esta vez..._ya no eran de felicidad_

_-_Será mejor que regreses donde sasuke

-¡!!!!!no!!! ¡!Kakashi!! ¡no me hagas esto por favor!! Tu eres la razón de mi vida, no me dejes!! .- la chica volvió a abrazarlo aferrándose a su pecho

-¡!!ENTIENDE DE UNA BUENA VES, ¡!YO NO TE AMO, NUNCA TE AME!!!!!!...YA DEJAME!.- este se separo de el con brusquedad y sin querer, la joven cayo al suelo, provocando que sus rodillas se lastimaran con la tierra pedrosa

-Lo siento, Adiós Sakura, será mejor que te olvides de mi.-y diciendo esto comenzó a marcharse lo mas rápido que pudo

-¡!!NO! ¡!Kakashi!!! ¡No me dejes!!!!!!!! ¡KAKASHI!!!!!!.- el peliplateado aun podía oír los gritos de Sakura, hizo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para no voltear, solo se limito a cerrar los ojos con fuerza mientras sus lagrimas empezaron a pasearse por su rostro y así poco a poco fue desapareciendo de la vista de la pelirrosa, quedando esta sola, tirada en el suelo, llorando incontrolablemente, mientras pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer del cielo


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

¡**Hola a todos, gracias por sus rewies, creo que el capitulo anterior les encanto no? Ojala que este también les guste jejeje, bno ante todo quiero dedicarle este capitulo con mucho cariño a mi amixita ¡! GALA ¡!! K cumple 16 años!!...creo…bno de todos modos FELIX CUMPLE AMIXITA TKMUCHOOOOOOOO! a Por cierto, no seas Tan exigente con el pobre e Neji XD……………….A CASI LO OLVIDO…..Andrea este capitulo tiene Lemon,..Un pokito fuerte, así que por el bien de tu salud será mejor que e altees esa parte XD**

Fuertes gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, la pelirrosa seguía mirando al frente suyo, tenia la esperanza de que Kakashi regresaría, la abrazara y le dijera que solo le jugo un broma, que la seguía amando tanto como ella a el, pero...no fue así, pronto el ruido de la lluvia empezó a confundirse con el ruido de su llanto

-Kakashi...porque?...

-Jamás pensé que te rebajarías hasta ese extremo, una mujer nunca le ruega a un hombre.- Sakura reconoció la voz de Karin al instante

-vienes a llevarme devuelta donde sasuke cierto? Hazlo, ya no me importa, ni siquiera me importa ser su juguete sexual por el resto de mi vida... ¡No me importa! No me importa nada, nada!!...quiero morirme!!

-Ya deja de decir estupideces, aprende a valorar mas tu vida por mas miserable que parezca.- la pelirroja cogió el brazo izquierdo de Sakura y se lo coloco alrededor del cuello para ayudarla a pararse.- Vamonos, Sasuke debe estar furioso...será mejor que te prepares para...lo peor

-¿Que debería hacer contigo?...Sakura, eres una malagradecida, todo este tiempo te he tenido en un cuarto decente, nunca te falto comida, te he tratado lo mejor posible, y así es como me pagas?...tratando de escapar ¿cómo debería castigarte para que la estupidez que acabas de cometer no se vuelva a repetir?- Sasuke decía esto mientras la miraba con ojos llenos de malicia y lujuria, Sakura solo permanecía en silencio con la mirada en el piso, tratando de no prestar atención a las palabras del pelinegro ,estaba en un oscura celda situada en el sótano de la gran mansión del Uchiha, esta se encontraba arrodillada en uno de los rincones del calabozo, tenia las manos encadenadas sobre su cabeza, y aun traía la ropa mojada a causa de la lluvia, la pobre se muriéndose de frió

-Me dijeron que te encontraste con Kakashi en el bosque...

-Tu que sabes idiota...

-Se que te dejo abandonada en el bosque, tirada en la tierra como si fueses un perro sarnoso...así que...solo jugo contigo?

-¡Cállate! Tu no sabes nada!! ¡!El me ama ¡ ¡yo lo se! ¡!El me sigue amando igual que antes!!

-¡Ay Sakura por favor no seas ingenua, el es solo un maldito bastardo, jugo contigo sin importarle nada!

-¿!!Quien habla de "maldito"!? Kakashi es un buen hombre!! La única basura aquí eres tú!!

-¡! Mucho cuidado con lo que dices o de lo contrario te arrepentirás!!!

-así?, porque? Te duele que te diga lo que en verdad eres, ¡tú crees que eres suficiente hombre porque tienes un poder inigualable, pero eso no lo es todo Sasuke Uchiha!!!

-¡! Cállate!!

-¡!!!!!!!Comparadote con Kakashi tú no le llegas ni a los tobillos!!!!

-¡! He dicho que te calles!!!!!!!!

-Kakashi nunca haría nada en contra del lugar donde nació, jamás mataría a alguien de su propia familia por mas daño que le haya hecho solo por venganza, jamás atentaría contra la vida de sus camaradas!!!!!!!

-¡! CALLATE!! ¡! Una palabra mas y te juro que...

-El es... El hombre a quien amo con todo mi corazón...yo soy...enteramente suya...- esto ultimo enfureció al Uchiha, cogió bruscamente el rostro de la kunoichi y...

-¡! TU ERES MIA! ¡MIA Y DE NADIE MAS!!...ENTIENDES?!! MIA!- después de estas palabras, el pelinegro jalo las piernas de la kunoichi estirándolas con fuerza, haciendo que esta cayera sentada, se desnudo rápidamente, la chica sabia perfectamente lo que este tenia planeado hacerle, así que cerro sus piernas con fuerzas

-¡! Ábrelas!!

-no!

-no te estoy preguntando, te he dicho que las abras!!!!- sasuke las abrió bruscamente, se posesiono sobre ella y comenzó a besarla en los labios salvajemente, hasta tal punto de sacarle sangre con cada mordida que le daba, el solo pensar que esos labios fueron besados por otro antes que el, hizo que se enfureciera aun mas.

-¡! tu me perteneces!!! .- la sujeto de ambas piernas con fuerza y entro en ella con brusquedad. Las embestidas que el Uchiha le daba eran cada ves más fuerte, todas llenas de dolor.

-sa-sasuke, detente, por favor!...me estas haciendo daño!- el pelinegro no hacia caso a las palabras de suplica de la kunoichi, "estaba fuera de si" quería dejarle en claro que ella era suya.

-¡!dilo, ¡Di que eres mía!!

-...nunca!!!

-eres demasiado terca.- las lagrimas de la chica no dejaban de caer, el otro por su parte no dejaba de embestirla, cada ves mas rápido y fuerte.

-!!...sasuke!!...te lo ruego, ya déjame...me estas lastimando!!!.- el Uchiha dio un par de embestidas mas, esparciendo toda su semilla dentro, se separo de ella agotado, y sin dejar de mirarla empezó a vestirse, cuando termino de hacerlo, se fue caminando hacia la puerta de la celda.

-espero que te haya quedado claro, tu me perteneces solo a mi, eres de mi propiedad, y no saldrás de aquí hasta que tu misma vengas a mi y me pidas que te haga el amor.

-mejor espera sentado Uchiha...- el pelinegro siquiera tomo interés a lo ultimo que la chica le dijo, salió de la celda cerrándola con llave por fuera.- la chica trato de recostarse un poco contra la pared, estaba cansada y adolorida también, no podía ni doblar bien sus piernas.

-¿Por qué?, ¿!!Que hice para merecer esto?- sakura, no tenia ni fuerzas para llorar, lo único que hizo fue tratar de dormir, la herida que tenia en las rodillas, había comenzado a arderle, le dolía la cabeza, todo el cuerpo, hasta que después de un rato perdió la razón

-Kiba, tu crees que deberíamos decirle a Tsunade-sama sobre lo que paso ayer

-Te refieres a Sakura

-si

-no lose, Kakashi-sensei nos dijo que no le dijéramos a nadie, además ¡que ganaríamos diciéndole a la Godaime sobe esto? Eso no cambiaria en nada las cosas

-creo que tienes razón, pero y….naruto? yo creo que el debería saberlo al menos para que sepa que Sakura esta bien, después de todo, ella era su mejor amiga, el l aprecia mucho

-como sabes que ella es su mejor amiga?

-eso……… es obvio no?

-pero tu me dijiste que aquella ves que el estaba llorando allá en el lago, el te abrazo y te dio las gracias por ser su amiga

-si pero eso no quiere decir que yo sea su mejor amiga

-ps entonces conviértete en ello

-Eh?

-trata de estar con el lo mas tiempo posible, se su confidente, dale consejos, conversen y luego, después de un tiempo, te le declaras, estoy seguro que te dirá que si

-t-tu crees?

-claro, además como dicen "De la amistad al amor hay un solo paso"

-no querrás decir "Del odio al amor hay un solo paso"

-ah si!, bueno por ahí va

-¬¬

-Buenos días

-Buenos días sasuke, y que tal anoch-

-si vas a preguntar algo acerca de Sakura, mejor ahórrate tus palabras

-solo quería saber si aun ella estaba viva

- claro que si

-¡Sasuke!

-Oye acaso no sabes tocar la puerta antes de entrar?!!

-¡!Cállate invecil esto no es contigo!

-¡¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste per-

-¡Suigetsu! ya basta!, ¿qué es lo que pasa Karin?

-Sasuke!, ¡Sakura no reacciona, esta como desmayada y se encuentra ardiendo en fiebre!

-¡!Que!! pero ¿Qué tiene?!

-No lose!

-Juugo!! Lleva a Sakura a su antiguo dormitorio, y tu Suigetsu ve a buscar un doctor!

-Un doctor? Y donde voy a conseguir uno? La aldea mas cercana a esta mansión no tiene hospitales y adem-

-¡! Ps ese es tu problema!, ¡Tu me traes un doctor ahora mismo!

-pero...

-¡!Ya vete!!

-...eh...si...- el Uchiha estaba muy alterado, temía por la vida de Sakura y en el fondo sentía que todo lo que sucedía ahora era simplemente su culpa, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan salvaje con ella la noche anterior, nada de esto estaría pasando.

- Ese idiota de Suigetsu es un verdadero incompetente, hace mas de media hora que salió, ya debería haber regresado con el doctor!

-De repente aun no encuentra a nadie

-Sasuke ya no te preocupes, ya le bajo un poco la fiebre

-en serio?.- El Uchiha se acerco a Sakura y coloco su mano en la frente de la chica.- "esta cálida", pero...porque no reacciona?

-esta bien, solo esta dormida

-¡Sasuke! Ya llegue, acá esta el doctor

-Te tardaste mucho!! Sakura ya esta mejor

-pero yo creo que seria mejor que el doctor la examine de todos modos

-si, Juugo tiene razón, has pasar al doctor Suigetsu

-Buenos días.- Sasuke se quedo perplejo cuando este vio al doctor, se trataba de un joven como mazomenos de su edad, tenia cabello castaño y ojos café, era muy apuesto

-¡De ninguna manera dejare que la examine!!

-Sasuke...pero ¿qué dices?

-¡No dejare que la examine! Como se yo, que usted es doctor y no un bandido disfrazado de tal

-Sasuke deja de decir tonterías, no es momento para una escena de celos

-¡!No son celos!! Es solo que...- el apuesto doctor sonrió de lado, las palabras del pelinegro le causaban mucha gracia

-No se preocupe señor Uchiha, soy muy conocido en la aldea, solo que no estoy mucho ahí ya que viajo a menudo.

-Bno...esta bien.- sasuke se hizo aun lado para dejarlo pasar, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, este tomo la mano de Sakura y coloco dos dedos en su muñeca para tomarle el pulso.

-Tiene el pulso un poco lento, les voy a pedir que se retiren, tengo que examinarla completamente para descartar todo tipo de enfermedad

-¡!Claro que no!!, ¡!¿Qué piensa hacerle?!!

-No se preocupe, solo la examinare

-¡!Ps no saldré de aquí!!

-Sasuke de hacer tanto escándalo!! Doctor puedo quedarme yo?! Tal vez le sirva de alguna ayuda, además así sasuke se sentirá mas tranquilo

-esta bien.- Sasuke, Suigetsu y Juugo salieron del cuarto, el Uchiha lanzo una mirada amenazante al joven doctor antes de salir.

-Sasuke ya puedes pasar.- el pelinegro noto en el rostro de Karin una expresión de alegría combinado con tristeza, pero este lo ignoro

-Señor Uchiha, Sakura no se ha estado alimentado bien estos días y eso es malo, ya que la hace sensible a contraer todo tipo de enfermedades, afortunadamente no ha contraído ninguna aun, solo esta débil

-y a que se debió la fiebre?

-eso se debe a que no comió nada el día anterior y anoche durmió con la ropa mojada

-Ya veo

-Tiene que cuidar mucho de ella ahora, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su estado

-su estado?

-si, pero no se preocupe, con que de ahora en adelante se alimente bien, el niño crecerá fuerte y sano

-ni-niño?

-Así es, la señorita Sakura esta embarazada.- el portador del Sharigan quedo paralizado al oír esto ultimo, su segundo objetivo al fin se había cumplido, su clan iba a volver a resurgir, una sonrisa se estaba asomando por su rostro hasta que...

-N-no, no puede s-ser..., y-yo no puedo estar embarazada...no puedo...!Es imposible! ¡Es mentira!!!...!no!! ...Yo no estoy embarazada!!!!.- Sakura empezó a gritar desesperadamente, negando miles de veces su embarazo, comenzando a salirse de control

-Sakura cálmate!! ¡!Doctor haga algo¡!.- este saco de su maletín una jeringa, este la lleno con un liquido de una pequeña botella que traía y enseguida la inyecto en el brazo, la pelirrosa dejo de gritar y fue cerrando los ojos lentamente.

-esto hará que se tranquilice por un rato, sin embargo no entiendo su actitud, pensé que estaría feliz al enterarse de su estado

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

-Tres semanas aproximadamente, me gustaría tratar el embarazo de la jovencita, en verdad me parece extraña su actitud, acaso su embarazo es producto de una viol-

-Ese asunto no es de su incumbencia, ¡Juugo lleva al doctor a mi escritorio y págale sus honorarios, luego acompáñalo a la salida

-Entiendo, le dejare una lista de vitaminas que su hermanita debe consumir

-Ella no es mi hermana...ella es MI MUJER.-sasuke lanzo una mirada a la ahora, joven madre que se encontraba durmiendo profundamente


	14. Capítulo 14

**Chapter 14**

**¡! Hola a todos, ante todo quiero agradecerles por los rewies que me mandaron, y también tengo otra pequeña cosita que decirle, creo que no les va a gustar mucho pero, no puedo hacer nada al respecto jejejeej ¡gome!. Lo que pasa es que ya comienzo las clases, y mis padres solo me dejaran entrar a la compu una ves a la semana, pero no se preocupen, voy a seguir trabajando mi fic, lo malo es que me tomara mas tiempo actualizarlo, ¡gome! En serio, bueno, no los entretengo mas, aquí los dejo con el capitulo 14, ojala que les guste...ah!! y no se olviden de dejar rewies XD!!**

-Sakura...al fin despertaste.- la chica permaneció indiferente a las palabras del Uchiha y siguió contemplando el bello paisaje a través de la enorme ventana que tenia "su nuevo cuarto".- -ordene que te cambiaran de habitación para que te sientas mas cómoda.- la nueva habitación era mucho mas grande que la anterior, tenia un armario lleno de finos kimonos, un tocador con espejo y accesorios para el cabello, la cama de echo era cien veces mas cómoda y suave y por ultimo, una gran ventana que poseía unas blancas cortinas de seda que mostraba el hermoso jardín del patio trasero de la mansión, aquella ventana estaba abierta de par en par y esto hacia que el viento entrara y acariciara el cabello y el rostro de la pelirrosa, se podía notar en ella un poco de tranquilidad, pero sus ojos no mostraban lo mismo.

-Es una gran vista no?.- Sasuke se acerco a ella y trato de coger su mano pero esta lo evito al instante.- Sigues con esa actitud tan agresiva?, deberías cambiarla, eso no le hace nada bien a nuestro hijo.

-Tu hijo...

-que?

-Al fin lograste tu objetivo verdad Sasuke? Después de todo, para eso me trajiste aquí, para usarme como objeto sexual y engendrarme un hijo, ps bien, lo conseguiste y ahora que al fin vas a tener un heredero, ya no me necesitaras mas, así que...una ves que de a luz a este niño me iré de aquí.- el pelinegro se quedo perplejo al escuchar aquellas frías palabras que la kunoichi acababa de articular.

-no puedo creer lo que estas diciendo...

-Porque?, no era acaso un hijo lo que querías?, ya lo tienes, cuando nazca este bastardo tuyo me largare de aquí!

-Te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo!!, ese niño también es tu hijo!!!!

-¡!No no lo es!!, yo no lo quiero!!, Tu me violaste!! Lo recuerdas?! ¡!Te odio Uchiha!! A ti y a este maldito niño!!, apenas soporto tener que llevar a alguien de tu sangre dentro de mi!!

-Deja de hablar así!!!! No sabes lo que dices!...

-Claro que lo se, soy conciente de cada palabra que digo!! Ya no me vas a desgraciar mas la vida Uchiha!!!! Yo me iré de acá apenas nazca tu hijo.

-¡!Eso ni lo sueñes!! ¡!sobre mi cadáver!! Además para que quieres regresar a la aldea? ¿para buscar a Kakashi?, acaso ya olvidaste que el ya no te ama?!, ya no siente nada por ti!

-Es mentira!! ¡!no lo creo!!...!Todo esto es por tu culpa Uchiha!! ¡!Kakashi ya no me ama por tu culpa!!! ¡!Te odio!!, ¡!Has destruido toda mi vida!! ¡!¿Por qué?!!..!!¿Yo que te hice?!! .- La chica volvió a echarse en la cama, colocando su rostro sobre una de las almohadas empezando a llorar, el pelinegro solo la miraba en silencio, se sentía terriblemente mal, en un momento pensó en acercarse a ella y pedirle perdón por todo lo que le había hecho, incluso de rodillas si fuera necesario, pero no podía , su orgullo era demasiado para hacer semejante cosa.

-En un rato Karin te subirá el desayuno, lo comerás todo, quiero que "mi hijo" como tu dices, crezca sano y fuerte..- Dijo con autoridad, se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, ya no quería ver a Sakura llorar mas, no soportaba ver a la madre de su hijo llorar

_-Naruto...yo ...desde hace mucho tiempo...yo...!te amo!_

_-Hinata_

_-...si?_

_-que alegría saber que sientes lo mismo, que siento yo por ti_

_-eh??!!_

_-si Hinata, yo también...te amo_

_-Oh! Naruto..._

_-Hinata..._

_-Naruto..."(al fin mi primer beso)"..._

-¡!HINATA DESPIERTA YA!!!!!!

-Ah!! Kiba!!

-te quedaste dormida

- Oh...ya veo

-¿Qué pasa Hinata? ¿otra ves tuviste sueños eróticos con Naruto?

-¡!PERO QUE DICES!!...Y-YO N-NO...

-Porque mejor en ves de soñar...vas donde Naruto, te le declaras y conviertes ese sueño en realidad

-que mas quisiera pero...soy demasiado cobarde, tengo miedo de la respuesta que vaya a darme, que tal si me rechaza?

-sea la que sea la respuesta de Naruto, al menos sabrás que lo intentaste

-si, creo que tienes razón, pero aun así, no puedo evitar sentir miedo

-miedo de que? Acaso te golpeara por decirle lo que sientes?, a lo mucho te dirá: "Lo siento Hinata, pero ya tengo novia"

-¡!No puede ser!! ¡¿Naruto tiene novia?!

-jajaja, es solo un broma tonta

-¡Ah! Eres malo Kiba!

-¡!Hola chicos, a los tiempos!

-Gai-sensei!, ya regreso de su misión?

-Si, fue todo un éxito

-¡Que bueno!

-Oh no, si usted esta aquí quiere decir que Neji oni-san también regreso

-Si, y Shikamaru también

-entonces será mejor que me vaya a casa, Neji ya debe estar allí, seguro mi padre querrá que les prepare Te

-mmm, pero no lo creo, cuando llegamos a la aldea, no tomo la dirección que conduce a la casa de los Hyuuga.

-eh? Me pregunto a donde habrá ido?

-¡Mesero!! Otra botella de sake!

-no crees que ya bebiste bastante?

-cállate!, si no te gusta te puedes ir ,después de todo yo no te llame!

-no hace falta tomar esa actitud, si tan culpable te sientes por haber dejado a Sakura tirada en el bosque, ¿ porque no la tomaste en ese momento?, la pudiste haber escondido en tu casa y hacerla tuya todas la noches que se te diera la gana, así te pondrías de igual a igual con sasuke.

-sabes que no podía hacerlo

-así? Porque? ¿por Konoha? Kakashi, yo en tu lugar desde un comienzo hubiera tomado mis cosas y me hubiese llevado a la mujer que amo junto conmigo muy lejos, al diablo con la aldea!

-No puedo creer lo que este escuchando esas palabras salir de tu boca Jiraya, pensé que amabas a tu aldea, si no hubiera sido por Tsunade-sama , tu ahora serias el Hokage,

-Si pero no lo soy, y si, amo a la aldea, pero si me dieran a elegir entre Konoha y mis las personas a la que amo, definitivamente optaría por la segunda opción

-ya veo...Jiraya, tu crees...que Sasuke haya...forzado a ...Sakura?.- esto ultimo lo dijo cerrando los puños, hablando como si las palabras le pesaran, casi temiendo por la respuesta de su compañero.

-Eso es obvio, no creo que Uchiha se la haya llevado para que Sakura le prepare pasteles de fresa.

-...creo que tienes razón...Maldito seas Uchiha.- Kakashi apretó el vaso de vidrio que tenia en su mano hasta reventarlo haciendo que esta sangrara inmediatamente.

-Le llevaste la cena?

-si pero no comió nada

-Que?!! ¡!¿Cómo que no comió nada?!! ¡Te dije que la obligaras a comer si no quería!

-No comió porque cuando entre a la habitación ella ya estaba durmiendo

-mmmmmm, ya veo

-Sasuke, donde vas?

-a donde no te importa

-creo que deberías dejarla dormir tranquila

-cállate

-odio admitir esto, pero Karin tiene razón Sasuke, vamos, ¿Qué son nueve meses?, se que puedes aguantar...- Suigetsu dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer con MI MUJER, no es problema suyo.- el Uchiha lanzo una mirada amenazante a ambos muchachos antes de salir, camino por los pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto de la pelirrosa, sus intenciones no eran la de forzarla a tener sexo con el, solo quería...verla dormir, abrió la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido y...ahí estaba, tal y como dijo Karin, Sakura se encontraba durmiendo placidamente, la ventana aun seguía abierta dando pase a la luz de la Luna que alumbraba directamente el rostro de la kunoichi, el viento hacia que las cortinas bailaran a su ritmo, a la ves que movía lentamente algunos mechones de cabello de la futura madre, que se encontraban posados en su cara, el Uchiha se acerco muy despacio u los retiro con mucho cuidado, tratando de no despertarla, volvió a colocar su mano en su rostro, se sentía muy cálido, parecía un ángel, todo en ella era perfecto, su cabello, su piel tan suave, sus exquisitos labios, sus largas y bien contorneadas piernas, su esbelto y bello cuerpo, "todo" y lo mejor de esto era que...

_-"me perteneces"_ .- el Uchiha dijo esto a la ves que acariciaba muy despacio con el revés de su mano una mejilla de la pelirrosa, se sentía tan orgulloso de que una mujer tan hermosa fuera suya, ganas no le faltaron de posesionarse sobre ella y hacerle el amor el resto que quedaba de la noche, pero sabia que no debía, por lo menos en nueve meses como dijo Suigetsu, lo que teni9a que hacer ahora era cuidarla, hacerla sentir protegida, por el bien del pequeño que venia en camino "un niño", un Uchiha, el clan volvería a resurgir,Sasuke en verdad estaba feliz por esto, descendió su mano al vientre de esta y empezó a acariciarlo lentamente en forma de pequeños círculos, una muy tímida sonrisa se fue asomando en el rostro del pelinegro hasta que...

_-Kakashi...no me dejes...te amo_

-Sabia que vendrías

-Ino me dijo que había regresado de tu misión y... querías verme

-Si, ha pasado tiempo, no has cambiado nada, sigues igual de preciosa que siempre...

-Neji!...no te acerques...por...favor...

-me tienes miedo?...- el Hyuuga a pesar de la petición de la chica se fue acercando cada ves mas a ella, hasta acorralarla contra un árbol colocando sus manos a los costados para evitar que se le escapase.

-N-neji...solo vine porque pensé que tenias algo importante que decirme, pero si no es nada, yo...ya me voy...es muy tarde.- la muchacha intento salir corriendo pero el ojiblanco fue mas rápido que ella y la sujeto del brazo con fuerza

-Tu no vas a ninguna parte...

**¿qué les pareció? Mándenme rewies para así empezar el colegio muy feliz!!! Así actualizare lo mas rápido que pueda XD**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

! Hola a todos, perdón por la demora, acá les traigo el capitulo 15, espero que les guste, a y perdón por el capitulo 14, se le borraron los separadores, tratare de tener mas cuidado para la próxima.

Kami-san, perdón por la confusión, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme nn

! Nee-chan chibi, este capitulo va dedicado a ti ! (como forma de consolarte por la pelea k tuviste con neji) pero de todos modos no te preocupes galita, tu sabes que si el te deje, hay otra persona que t quiere muxo muxo muxo y esa persona ...soy yo! 

Disfruten el capitulo...a porsiaka tiene Lemom...de quien con quien?...averígüenlo ustedes mismos!( ya nee-chan, ya deja de llorar, esto solo es ficción XD)

-Tu no vas a ninguna parte!

-Déjame!

-Porque? A que le tienes miedo?- la chica empezó a forcejear fuertemente tratando de zafarse del agarre del Hyuuga

-! Neji¡déjame! ….por favor!

-¿qué pasa Tenten¿Acaso tienes miedo de reconocer que en todo este tiempo sigues amándome?

-¡No, yo ya no siento nada por ti!...

-! Estas mintiendo!...Tu me amas...tanto como... yo a ti .- al escuchar esto ultimo la kunoichi dejo de forcejear y lo miro a los ojos muy sorprendida, la repentina declaración del ojiblanco la había tomado por sorpresa, este con mucha cautela se fue acercando a sus labios, aprovechando que esta se encontraba aun pasmada por la noticia, por fin, los junto con los suyos en un dulce beso, con sus manos rodó su cintura y la apego a su cuerpo "esta vez definitivamente no la dejaría escapar" con un poco de inseguridad, la chica coloco sus manos detrás de su cuello, sabia que esto estaba mal, Sai no se merecía que lo traicionase de esa forma pero..."esto era mas fuerte que ella", después de un rato por falta de aire ambos jóvenes se separaron, el Hyuuga no perdió el tiempo y empezó a descender los besos a su cuello, Tenten intento detenerlo, pero el ojiblanco se negó y muy hábilmente la apego aun mas a el, provocando que esta dejara escapar un gemido lo cual lo éxito demasiado, pronto ella se dejo llevar y ladeo la cara para que este tuviera aun mas espacio para besar, este después volvió a sus labios con la diferencia que esta ves el beso se hacia mas apasionado y "salvaje", luego la ahora insegura kunoichi sintió como la mano de su compañero de equipo pasaba por debajo de su blusa y empezaba a buscar el broche de su sostén "Definitivamente esto se estaba saliendo de control" 

-_neji...no...aquí...no_...- este se separo un poco de ella solo para susurrarle al oído.

-Vamos a mi casa...- Tenten no tuvo tiempo ni para reaccionar, porque este ya la había alzado en brazos y ya se encontraban camino a la gran casa de los Hyuuga, solo se sujeto de su cuello, intento hablar, pero estaba tan nerviosa que simplemente las palabras no podían salir de su boca.

Ingresaron por la ventana sin hacer mucho ruido, la habitación del Hyuuga estaba totalmente oscura y la única luz que alumbraba era la de la Luna, se dirigieron a su cama,este la acostó y se situó encima de ella apoyando su peso en los brazos para no hacerle daño, ante este acto la chica se sobresalto, separándose rápidamente de el quedando sentada en la cama.

-Pasa algo?

-N-neji...yo,...estas...seguro...de...esto...?

-Claro que si...y tu?- Tenten no respondió la pregunta y solo se limito a agachar la cabeza.

-no tengas miedo...- el ojiblanco soltó ambos moños que sostenían su cabello, estos cayeron por su hombros llegando a la altura de su cintura, se veía realmente hermosa, nunca antes la había visto con el cabello suelto, pero definitivamente le quedaba mejor que cuando lo llevaba recogido, se acerco a su rostro y la beso tiernamente, poco a poco volvió a recostarla en la cama, sembró su cuello con besos mientras sus manos iban soltando los botones de su blusa, la prenda desapareció en un instante al igual que su brasier, el Hyuuga se separo un momento de ella, solo para contemplar su figura, esto hizo que la kunoichi se sonrojara mas de lo que ya estaba, el joven se saco la camiseta el mismo, después el pantalón...y así, después de un rato los dos quedaron completamente desnudos, perdiéndose en una mar de placer lleno de besos y caricias mutuas, el ojiblanco coloco la piernas de la kunoichi a los costados de su cadera, y miro fijamente a su compañera

-Tenten...- esta lo abrazo por el cuello y mas sonrojada le contesto

-sigue...-no falto decir mas, el Hyuuga empezó a entrar lentamente en ella, quería causarle el menor daño posible, pero debido a que era la primera vez de la joven, no pudo evitar sentir dolor, derramando algunas lagrimas.

-ahh!...N-neji….d-despacio……..

-te hice daño? Perdón, seré mas cuidadoso……..-el ojiblanco estaba tan nervioso como ella, "y excitado a la ves", empezó a embestirla muy suave al comienzo, pero cada ves iba aumentando la velocidad, la chica lo abrazo fuertemente y enredo sus piernas a su espalda para adecuarse mas a sus embestidas, el dolor y el placer iban de la mano, hasta que pronto solo quedo el placer, era inexplicable lo que ambos estaban sintiendo en ese momento, estaban a punto de llegar al limite...el Hyuuga esparció toda su escencia dentro de su compañera poniendo fin a lo que horas antes comenzó con solo un "inocente beso".Salió de ella con mucho cuidado, ambos estaban agotados, empapados en sudor, el ojiblanco cubrió su cuerpo y el de ella con una blanca sabana, con una mano la atrajo hacia el, haciendo que esta se recostara sobre su pecho

-te amo.-le dio un corto beso en los labios y en la frente

-Neji...-la joven dejo salir algunas lágrimas de felicidad, las cuales fueron secadas por el jounin con besos

-será mejor que descansemos un poco.- y así poco a poco, los dos amantes poco a poco fueron cerrando los ojos

El Uchiha dejo de acariciarla, su rostro cambio totalmente, esta ves mostraba odio, tanto así que inconscientemente activo su sharingan, en esos momentos tenia ganas de ir ahora mismo a Konoha y asesinar con sus propias manos a su ex -sensei, pero después trato de tranquilizarce,después de todo, el mismo le dijo a Sakura que ya no la amaba, aunque bien pudo haber mentido para no poner en riesgo la aldea, sea como sea, jamás dejaría que Kakashi o cualquier otra persona le pusiera las manos a "su mujer" y aquel que se atreviera a hacerlo, no dudaría ni un segundo en arrancarle los ojos y causarle la mas dolorosa de las muertes, Sakura era solamente suya, tanto ella como el niño próximo a nacer, ambos le pertenecían.

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana iluminando a su vez toda la habitación del Hyuuga, este se encontraba despierto, acariciando el largo cabello de la chica que la noche anterior la había hecho completamente suya. Tenten dormía tranquilamente sobre el pecho del joven hasta que la misma luz del sol hizo que abriera pesadamente los ojos, tardo un momento en recordar todo lo ocurrido, y con una cálida sonrisa...

-Buenos días

-Buenos días. – los dos estaban un poco ruborizados, siguieron en silencio por un rato mas, disfrutando estar así, tan cerca, tan íntimos, tan...

-Tenten

-si?

-Terminaras con Sai...cierto?- la muchacha se sobresalto al oír ese nombre, se había olvidado por completo de el, ayer solo eran Neji y ella, nadie mas...el problema era...que haría ahora?

-yo...

-que!...piensas seguir con el!

-no...es que...

-Tenten, escúchame, tu y yo...ayer hicimos algo que demostró cuanto nos amábamos "hicimos el amor".- el Hyuuga hablo con una voz muy dulce y calmada, no quería que la kunoichi se sintiera presionada, entrelazo los dedos de su mano con los de ella

-tu...eres mía

...si,...soy tuya.- este sonrió internamente, se sintió lleno de orgullo al escuchar esto ultimo

-entonces...terminaras con el?

-si, lo haré...aunque me duela...

-te duela? No me digas que sentías algo por el?

-no, solo sentía aprecio, nada mas...no se cual será su reacción cuando le diga...

No te preocupes, estará bien, además...el ahora es parte de tu pasado, yo soy tu presente.- el chico volvió a recostarla lentamente en la suave cama, besándola y acariciándole el cuerpo, tenia el propósito de repetir lo de la noche anterior

Toc, Toc, Toc

-Neji-onisan, el desayuno esta servido...

-Hinata-sama!

-Neji, estas despierto?

-A, si, en un momento bajo, Hinata-sama

-De acuerdo, te esperamos abajo

-SI, gracias por avisarme!- Tenten se levanto de la cama cubriéndose con la sabana

-Será mejor que me vaya, ojala que mis padres no hayan notado que no llegue a dormir ayer.

-si, ojala, puedes saltar por la ventana?

-claro, será muy fácil.- ambos jóvenes se vistieron con rapidez, la kunoichi volvió a sujetar su cabello con sus típicos moños a cada lado.

-Deberías de llevar el cabello suelto, así te ves mas linda.- diciendo esto el jounin se acerco a ella abrazándola por la espalda y pegando su rostro en su cuello, disfrutando de su agradable fragancia

-si, lose pero así me siento mas cómoda, ya me voy.- la chica se volteo quedando cara a cara con este y dándole un corto beso en los labios

-Bien, nos vemos mas tarde en el mismo lugar que ayer.

-claro

-y...Sai?

-ya te dije que hablare con el

-esta bien, no te preocupes, se que el lo entenderá

Eso espero...- el ojiblanco tomo su rostro entre sus manos, besándola apasionadamente.- Jamás me arrepentiré por lo de anoche, y tu?

-Nunca lo haría

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Hola! Que gusto verte por aquí

-emm...si, bueno, Ino-san, vine a comprar unas flores

-ah, si claro, escoge las que mas te gusten...son para Tenten no?

-eh?...si

-¡Que lindo detalle de tu parte! Y que tipo de flores quieres comprar?

-mmmmmm...nose, cual me recomiendas tu?

-yo?...aaa..Bueno...creo que esas de ahí serian perfectas.- la rubia señalo unas rosas color amarillo muy bonitas, las cuales iban a acompañadas con unas margaritas de tono blanco

-si, son muy bonitas, envuélvemelas

-si, espera un momento

-tu crees que le gusten?

-claro, le va encantar, veo que estas muy enamorado de ella no?

-emmm...si

-que tierno! Hacen una muy bonita pareja

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Buenos días, te traje el desayuno, espero que te guste, Suigetsu tuvo muchos problemas para prepararlo, ya que ahora tienes que alimentarte por dos .- la pelirrosa tenia la mirada puesta en la gran ventana de la habitación, ignorando las palabras de Karin

-Se que te parecerá raro escuchar esto de mi pero...en verdad me alegro que estés esperando un hijo de sasuke, ese niño traerá mucha alegría a la mansión, ojala que cuando nazca no saque el terrible carácter de su pad...

-!Ya cállate Karin!

-eh?

-¡no me hables mas de ese niño¡!!lo odio!

-pero que dices!

-! Lo que oyes!odio a este niño que esta en mi vientre¡! Lo odio¡!Me gustaría tanto no tenerlo!quiero que se muera!.- la pelirroja callo las palabras de la kunoichi estrellando contra la mejilla de esta

-!que clase de persona eres¡Es tu hijo, no solo es de sasuke¡!!Es tuyo también!

-!Tu no sabes nada¡!no sabes que se siente ser violada toda las noches¡no sabes lo que se sienteser separada de tu familia, de los que amas!

-si! Quizás sea cierto que nose que se siente pasar por todo lo que tu has pasado pero dime...acaso ese pequeño que esperas tiene la culpa?- esto ultimo sirvió para que Haruno se calmase.

-vete

-Sakura...

-Vete!.- la chica salió de la habitación enseguida muy idiganada por la discusión que acababa de tener, y para colmo se encontró afuera con su "apreciado" compañero Suigetsu

-Vaya, parece que la princesa no esta de muy buen humor esta mañana

-si hubieras escuchado todo lo que dijo podrías entenderme

-si, lo escuche, pero ni modo, tendremos que aguantar esa actitud suya por nueve meses.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-llegue tarde?

-no, Sai, yo quiero...

-toma, te traje estas flores

-gracias, son muy bonitas...pero...no puedo aceptarlas

-porque, no te gustan?

-no, si, son preciosas, lo que pasa Sai es que...Tenten estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia como decirle al muchacho que no podía seguir mas con el, tomo sus manos con las suyas y reunió valor para decírselo

-Sai, yo te aprecio muchísimo, pero...

-pero que? Pasa algo malo pequeña?

-Sai ya no puedo seguir mas contigo...- el joven quedo perplejo al escuchar esto, soltó inmediatamente las manos de la chica

-puedo saber porque?

-Yo...yo...ayer...

-ELLA Y YO HICIMOS EL AMOR AYER

-!Neji!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los días y los meses pasaban volando, el vientre de la pelirrosa ya había empezado a crecer, cada ves se hacia mas notorio, su embarazo, pero esta ni se inmutaba por ello, por lo contrario, se sentía fastidiada, siempre estaba de mal humor, cada minuto que transcurría era una eternidad para ella, se la pasaba todo el día viendo a través de la ventana de su habitación y comía mas de fuerza que de gana

-Sakura, acá esta la sopa que me pediste

-!Pero que rayos es esto, te dije que no le echaras zanahorias¡!! Daselo al perro y vuelve a hacerlo de nuevo!

-!Sabes que princesita, uno, no tenemos perro, y dos ¡ya me cansaste¡ yo no soy tu sirvienta! Si quieres ve a la cocina y prepáratelo tu misma! .- Lo peor de toda esta situación es que siempre los reproches de la kunoichi se los tenia que aguantar Karin, ya que ella era la encargada de cuidarla, por orden de sasuke, este de ves en cuando iba a la habitación de "su mujer" a verla, pero la mayoría de veces que iba siempre terminaba discutiendo y provocando que la pelirrosa comenzara a llorar, haciendo sentir al pelinegro e su llanto.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya habían pasado nueve meses, en cualquier momento Sakura daría luz al tan esperado heredero de los Uchiha, solo era cuestión de días u horas

-¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

-No te importa

-A juzgar por tu actitud creo que no muy bien ¿quieres desayunar?

-no

-sabes que tienes que hacerlo

-si me vas a obligar entonces porque te tomas el trabajo de preguntármelo

-Para así no sentirme culpable después

-¬¬

-Hoy día Karin no te va a subir el desayuno, tu bajaras al comedor y comeremos todos juntos

-no bajare!

-¡lo harás¡te lo estoy ordenando! Si no lo haces me veré obligado a llevarte yo mismo, así tenga que cargarte!

-...no me importa...de igual modo, ese es tu forma de hacer las cosas cierto? Por la fuerza, con chantajes y...y...ah!...m-me duele!...ah!...sasuke...a-ayúdame!...-la pelirrosa dijo esto a la ves que colocaba su mano en su vientre, empezando a gritar de dolor "La hora había llegado"

**¡Bueno, hasta aquí es el capitulo 15, espero que les haya gustado, pero en realidad quería hacerles una pregunta, varios amigos me han comentando que debería hacer otro fic, pero si lo hago, tendría que dejar de lado este, para poder hacer el otro, porque no puedo hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo, así que ustedes dirán…………..dejo de lado este fic y me pongo a hacer el otro que tengo planeado, o quieren que siga con Sacrificio?...Espero sus respuestas!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Chapter 16

¡Hola a todos! Ante todo quería darles gracias por sus hermosos rewiews, me dieron mucho animo, y por eso he decidido continuar con este fic que al parecer les gusta mucho nn. Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 16...espero que lo disfruten!

**A! Casi lo olvido, este capitulo va dedicado con mucho cariño para una amixita que quiero mucho, Andrea alias "osita" XD amixita "ojala que te guste el capitulo, y no te preocupes a pesar que ya nos vemos seguido, siempre vas a seguir siendo una amiga muy preciada para mi, porque sino hubiera sido por ti y Nuria, hubiera pasado las vacaciones mas aburridas de mi vida!!**

"**Ya no los entretengo mas, espero que disfruten del capitulo...no olviden dejar rewiews"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke la tomo en brazos, estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa a causa de los gritos de dolor que no dejaban de salir de la boca de la pelirrosa, la coloco en la cama con mucho cuidado.

-Me duele!! Ah!, ya no aguanto mas!!...

-Karin!! Llama al doctor!! Llego la hora!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-No entiendo porque siendo "yo" el padre del niño que va a nacer, ¡tengo que esperar afuera !

-Eso fue lo que dijo el doctor, no te queda mas remedio

-¡Kuso! ¡cuando se va abrir esa puerta!?...si en cinco minutos no sale ese maldito doctor,!juro que lo matare!!

-Sasuke compórtate quieres?!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Srta. Sakura, por favor, un esfuerzo mas

-¡No!, ¡ya no puedo mas! ¡duele!

-¡Sakura! Una vez mas, ya casi esta fuera! Por favor!.- Karin animaba a la pelirrosa a seguir pujando, pero a esta ya no le quedaban muchas fuerzas y sin contar que el dolor era insoportable, hasta que..."_Un sonoro llanto se escucho en toda la habitación"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡!Suigetsu! ¡¡oíste?! Y-ya nació!! Mi hijo!!

-si, así parece

-Voy a entrar!

-p-pero el doctor aun no nos a dado autorización para entrar!

-Al diablo con ese invecil!! ¡Voy a entrar!!.- el Uchiha se acerco muy impaciente, giro la manija de la puerta, pero al notar que esta no abría volvió a girarla repetidas veces pero de igual modo no pudo abrir, lo cual rompió con la poca paciencia que le quedaba al pelinegro

-¡Maldita sea!! ¡!Karin!! ¡!abre la puerta!!

-¡Aun no puedes pasar Sasuke!!

-¡Porque?! ¡!escuche ese llanto!! ¡!quiero ver a mi hijo!!

-¡Te digo que aun no puedes entrar!! ¡!Si quieres que Sakura este bien obedece!!

-...de acuerdo...- el pelinegro dejo de insistir, y muy molesto no le quedo mas remedio que volver a su sitio a esperar, mientras tanto dentro de la habitación...

-Felicitaciones Sakura, eres madre de un pequeño varón

-¡!Me duele!! ¡doctor! ¡!por-que?..po-porque me ...sigue.. doliendo?!.- el doctor ante la pregunta de la pelirrosa, le dio el bebe recién nacido a Karin para que le limpiase la sangre mientras este examinaba a la ahora "madre". Después de hacerlo su expresión cambio por completo.

-Karin! Ven!, necesito tu ayuda!, el trabajo de parto sigue!

-eh?!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Ya puedes pasar Sasuke

-¡Karin dime que pasa! Hace un rato volví a escuchar el llanto de mi hijo, le paso algo?!

-entra y ve por ti mismo.- la pelirroja se hizo para un lado para que este pudiese pasar, este entro casi corriendo y lo primero que vio lo dejo frió

-Señor Uchiha, lo felicito, acaba de ser padre de un robusto varón y de una preciosa niña.- el doctor tenia en brazos, a dos pequeños bebes, ambos con el cabello color noche.

-son...

-si señor Uchiha, usted y la Srt. Sakura son padres de unos lindos mellizos, desea cargarlos?.- el pelinegro solo asintió con la cabeza, su impresión era tan grande que ni siquiera podía articular palabra alguna, este paso fue depositando con mucho cuidado en el brazo izquierdo de Sasuke a la pequeña niñita.

-será mejor que por el momento solo cargue a uno, ya que por falta de practica no podría sostener los dos a la ves.- Sasuke sostenía con mucho cuidado a la pequeña, tenia miedo de apretarla demasiado fuerte, esta permanecía tranquila, hasta parecía estar a gusto en brazos de su padre, lo miraba con unos hermosos y enormes ojos verdes, el pelinegro empezó a sentir una extraña sensación, algo que jamás había sentido antes, podría ser..."ternura", después de unos momentos, le dio la bebe a Karin, para así poder cargar al pequeño niño, igual que antes, el Uchiha lo sujeto con suma delicadeza, se podía notar que poseía las mismas características de su hermanita, seguramente con el paso del tiempo surgirían algunos rasgos que harían que lo diferencien de ella, pero por ahora los dos eran idénticos, como dos gotas de agua, Sasuke continuo contemplando a su hijo por un rato mas hasta que levanto la mirada y enfrente suyo vio a la madre de estos, echada de costado con la vista puesta en la gran ventana, muy desinteresada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Karin.- el pelinegro una seña para que la kunoichi le diera a la niña

-Sasuke, estas seguro que puedes con….

-si, estoy seguro.- la chica hizo lo que el jefe de su grupo le ordeno. Cuando tuvo a los dos niños se fue acercando a la cama de su mujer.

-Sakura, porque no los cargas un rato?.- la pelirrosa al notar que este se acercaba con los mellizos se apego rápidamente a la cabecera de la cama

-n-no te acerques……

-que?

-n-no… los quiero…!no me los acerques! ¡! Llévatelos! ¡No los quiero ver!- eso ultimo lo dijo gritando dejando caer algunas lagrimas de miedo y desesperación, los recién nacidos al escuchar los gritos que su madre emitía comenzaron a llorar también.- ¡! Cállalos!! ¡! Que se callen!! ¡! No los soporto!

-¡Pero que rayos te pasa Sakura?!

-¡!Llévatelos de aquí!.- la pelirrosa cubrió sus oídos con ambas manos, el llanto de los bebes la estaba desesperando cada ves mas

-Karin!.- la kunoichi corrió hacia Sasuke, y tomando a los niños salio de la habitación enseguida

-¡Se puede saber que pasa contigo Haruno?!.- el pelinegro decía estas palabras mientas la toma por los hombros zarandeándola fuertemente.

-¡Señor Uchiha! Deténgase! Ella aun sigue delicada por el parto, lo mejor ahora seria dejarla descansar.- el joven doctor saco casi a la fuerza a Sasuke de la habitación, dejando atrás a la made de los recién nacidos llorando inconsolablemente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Flash Back_

_-¡PORQUE YO Y ELLA HICIMOS EL AMO ANOCHE!_

_-¡!Neji!!.- el Hyuuga apareció de repente poniéndose al costado de esta y rodeándola con su brazo por la cintura atrayéndola hacia el_

_-espero que lo entiendas Sai, Tenten ya no estará mas contigo, ella se entrego a mi en la noche porque me ama, tu solo le serviste como un distracción………..!Nunca te quiso!_

_-Neji basa!!...Sai………..yo_

_-entiendo……….._

_-Que?...Sai no,…..es que…………..yo…….._

_-No e preocupes, siempre supe que nunca sentiste nada por mi, fue culpa mía, desde un principio insistí para que estuvieras conmigo, te dije que te daría tiempo para que te enamoraras de mi, pero creo………que no pudiste……._

_-Sai…….._

_-esta bien, se feliz pequeña.- el muchacho le dedico una de sus típicas sonrisas y se marcho en una humareda._

_-Sai, espera!_

_-Déjalo.- el ojiblanco rato de detenerla cogiendola de la mano pero esta se soltó del agarre con brusquedad!_

_-¡Suéltame!_

_-¡Pero que te pasa!_

_-No!, ¡!Que te pasa a ti Neji?! ¡¡Porque viniste?! ¡Te dije que yo terminaría con el! ¡no tenias porque entrometerte!_

_-Pensé que ese se pondría pesado si que vine a ayudarte_

_-ayudarme? ¡Solo empeoraste las cosas! ¡! Porque le hablaste de esa forma!_

_-Le hable con la pura verdad, acaso te molesta que le hay dicho que tu y yo tuvimos relaciones ayer?!_

_-No, no es eso! Yo quería explicarle con mis propias palabras, quería pedirle disculpas por no haberme enamorado de el en todo este tiempo, y todo porque…porque en realidad estoy enamorada de un estupido invecil que ni siquiera confía en mi!!.- prácticamente dijo esto ultimo gritando dejando escapar lagrimas de indignación, estaba dispuesta a machase pero el ojiblanco se lo impidió jalándola por la cintura para luego pegarla a su pecho y abrazarla tiernamente_

_-Lo siento, te amo, tuve miedo que cambiases de opinión y decidieras no terminar con el, ahora que e tengo me horroriza la idea de perderte.-la kunoichi coloco ambas manos en las mejillas del Hyuuga y mirándolo directamente_

_-No e preocupes, u eres al que siempre he amado, puedes estar seguro que nunca te dejaría por nadie.- ambos juntaron sus labios en un tierno y apasionado beso…….._

_Fin el Flash Back_

_¡! Rin, Rin, Rin!!_

-¡Neji…..despierta!! Ya es hora de levantarnos

-cinco minutos mas…….

-¡Neji despierta! ¡Llegaremos arde al entrenamiento!

-Al diablo con el entrenamiento…….

Bueno esa bien, pero luego no digas que no te desperté.- la chica se sentó en la cama enredando una sabana alrededor de su cuerpo cubriendo su desnudez, estaba dispuesta a levantarse pero el ojiblanco la jalo de la cintura echándola a la cama nuevamente

-Neji ya deja de comportarte como un niño, tenemos que ir al entrenamiento, además Gai-sensei nos dijo que tenía algo importante que informarnos

-Si es cierto…….! Kuso!!

-Deja de renegar ya, porque mejo no vas a traerme algo para desayuna, me muero de hambre

-eh? No tienes que irte a u casa? Tus padres se darán cuenta que no dormiste en tu cuarto anoche

-no te preocupes, les dije que dormiría en casa de Ino y de ahí mismo me iría a entrenar

-ah entonces tenemos tiempo.- el Hyuuga tomo el rostro de la kunoichi y empezó a besarla en los labios apasionadamente a la vez que iba descendiendo una de sus manos por su muslo derecho

-¡!Neji!! No!, ya se nos hizo tarde.- la joven trataba e detenerlo pero este hábilmente la cogio de las muñecas y empezó a sembrar su cuello con besos bajando lentamente hacia sus pechos.

-ah!! Neji…..te, odio, por tu culpa llegaremos tarde……- pronto esta empezó a dejar llevarse por las caricias que el ojiblanco le daba. Llevaban nueve meses estando de novios, en todo este tiempo no hubo ni una noche que no dejaran de dormir juntos, por su parte, Tenten hacia creer a sus padre que dormiría en casa de Ino o Hinata y algunas vece solo dejaba su habitación con llave por dentro y se escapaba por la ventana tomando la misma dirección de todas la noches "La habitación de su querido ojiblaco". A pesar de todo esto, casi nadie en la aldea sabia de la relación sentimental que estos tenían, ya que estos consideraban que seria mejor mantenerlo en secreto "aunque les costara trabajo hacerlo" en el día cuando entrenaban con Gai-sensei y Lee, muy discretamente se susurraban al oído un "te amo" cada ves que se cruzaban, esperaban con ansias la noche para desencadenar los besos y caricias retenidos durante el día, convirtiendo aquellos susurros en gemidos, una ves que terminaban, con ambos cuerpos perlado de sudor y agitados, se abrazaban el uno al otro, diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban para finalmente quedarse dormidos.

_Toc toc toc_

-Neji-onisan estas ahí, mi padre desea verte.- Tal vez por la excitación o por los gemidos que estos emitían, no pudieron escuchar que la ojiperla llamaba a la puerta, a esta le pareció extraño aquellos sonido así que giro la perilla abriéndose la puerta enseguida, y lo que vio, fue algo que jamás imagino ver, viendo de su serio y respetable primo………………..

-¡! N-ne-ji……..- al escuchar la vos de la joven, ambos se separaron enseguida.

-Hi-hinata…..sama……………….


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Chapter 17

-Hi-Hinata...sama...-los tres jóvenes estaban absortos ante esta situación tan intimidante, las palabras estaban por demás ya que la ojiperla entendía muy bien lo que hacia Ten-ten en la cama de su primo completamente desnuda, la Hyuuga podría ser tímida, lenta, pero no tenia ni un pelo de tonta.

-eh...Ne-Neji-oniisan...y-yo vine...por unos pergaminos que te dio mi padre ayer, p-pero será mejor...que regrese...m-mas tarde...- la muchacha salió de la habitación casi corriendo y con la cara completamente roja de la vergüenza

-N-Neji...creo que será mejor que me vaya...al entrenamiento por delante...

-eh...si, creo que es ...lo mejor, te veo allá.

-bien.- la kunoichi se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, le dio un corto beso en los labios al ojiblanco para luego salir por la ventana camino a su entrenamiento. Por otra parte Neji bajo enseguida al primer piso buscando a su prima para explicarle lo ocurrido, si esta le contaba a su padre todo lo que acababa de pasar, Hiashi podría tomarlo como una gran falta de respeto a la casa, aunque este sabia que Hinata no seria capaz de eso, pero como se dice, "mas vale prevenir que lamentar"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡¿Sasuke como hago para callar a los niños?!

-ya les distes su biberón?

-¡si pero no lo quieren!!

-ese es tu problema

-¡!qué?!

_¡!Karin!! ¡!ven a ayudarme!!_

_-_Karin, ve a ayudar a Suigetsu con los niños

-¡!kuso!!

-¿!Que estas esperando para ir?!

-si, no te preocupes Sasuke, voy ahora mismo..!!pero contigo!!.- la pelirroja jalo del brazo al pelinegro con fuerza obligándolo a ir con ella a la habitación, de los "nuevos Uchihas"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡Sasuke!,¡!porque no nos ayudas a cuidar de tus propios hijos?!

-si, Sasuke, necesitamos ayuda.- Suigetsu dijo esto a la ves que mecía levemente de arriba abajo a los mellizos que tenia en brazos, ambos niños lloraban descontroladamente y aquellos llantos empezaban por alterar a su padre

-¡maldición se puede saber donde esta Juugo?!

-Dijo que iría a la aldea por unas cosas

-¡!qué?! y se puede saber por que diablos no me pidió permiso primero?!kuso!!.- mientras que los inexpertos jóvenes y el alterado padre trataban de callar a los bebes, a dos habitaciones de esa Sakura permanecía en su cama echada boca abajo y con una almohada sobre su cabeza tratando de evitar escuchar el estridente llanto de los mellizos, la joven no podía dejar de derramar lagrimas de desesperación, el ruido de los niños la estaba volviendo loca

-que se callen...que se callen...silencio...por favor...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un rato después el alboroto ya había parado un poco, "pero no del todo"

-Owww adoro a este pequeño, miren como toma su biberón tan tranquilito...

-¡!rayos!! ¿!como le hiciste para calmarlo?!, ¡!esta niña no deja de llorar!!

-es muy fácil, lo que pasa es que tu eres un inútil Suigetsu

-¿!que has dicho estúpida?!

-¡!He dicho que eres un inútil!!

-asi?! ¡!y tu eres una perr-

-¡!Suigetsu, Karin, ya basta!!

-Sasuke, tengo los brazos acalambrados, toma, carga un rato a tu hija.- el dientes de tiburón le dio la bebe a Sasuke, este la cogió con mucho cuidado pero aun asi la pequeña seguía llorando.

-Vaya, esa nenita si que es una escandalosa, en ese aspecto es idéntica a su madre.-al darse cuenta el Uchiha a quien se refería Karin, el pelinegro contemplo fijamente a la niña, su llanto le hizo recordar al de la pelirrosa, en todo este tiempo el causante de sus lagrimas había sido el y nadie mas que el, sino hubiera sido por su estúpida obsesión de poseerla desde el primer momento en que la vio bañándose en aquel lago, nada de esto estaría pasando...todo comenzó aquel día...

_Flash Back_

_-Suigetsu! Ve adelantándote_

_-eh?_

_-solo ve adelantándote!, yo te alcanzare en un momento_

_-Tsk! Esta bien.- el peliblanco siguió su camino obedeciendo las ordenes de su líder, al moreno hace buen rato que le urgía ir al baño (_XD no se me ocurrió otra cosa)_se acerco a un árbol e hizo lo que tenia que hacer, cuando termino estaba empezando a marcharse pero un pequeño grito lo detuvo llamando su atención_

_-¡Esta fría.- aquella persona estaba a punto de entrar al lago pero el agua fría la hizo quejarse, el pelinegro no pudo ver bien de quien se trataba pero esta seguro que era una mujer, se acerco un poco mas y se escondió entre los arbustos para que aquella chica no se diera cuenta de su presencia, el Uchiha se quedo pasmado al darse cuenta de quien se trataba..._

_-Sakura...- la pelirrosa se encontraba totalmente desnuda sentada a orillas del lago, con ambos pies metidos en el, con sus manos tomo un poco de agua y empezó a derramarlo por todo su esbelto y perfecto cuerpo, el moreno no podía creer que aquella hermosa mujer se trataba de nada mas y nada menos que de su ex compañera de equipo, la ultima vez que la vio fue hace tres años, se encontraban peleando, el con Naruto y ella con Suigetsu, quizás no se percato mucho de ella en ese momento, pero ahora era diferente, en ese entonces la ojiverde tendría aproximadamente quince años de edad a lo mucho y ahora que la veía asi, en esas circunstancias, podía notar que estaba convertida en "oda una mujer", su piel se veía tan suave y tan límpida, sus largas y bien contorneadas piernas, sus pechos tenían el tamaño perfecto, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, su cabello aun lo mantenía corto, pero se podía notar que estaba bien cuidado y brillante, en pocas palabras "perfecta"_

_-"Vaya vaya, Cuánto has cambiado Sakura-chan".- una sonrisa lujuriosa se formo en su rostro a la ves que se pasaba la lengua por los labios, algo en el empezaba a reaccionar pidiendo mas que solo seguir observando, al parecer la kunoichi se encontraba sola en ese momento, "mejor para el" el Uchiha estaba completamente dispuesto a forzarla en ese instante, empezó a caminar muy despacio hacia ella, pero no logro ni avanzar tres pasos cuando………………_

_-¡! ¿Sasuke!! ¿!Cuanto tiempo más te vas a tardar?!.- el pelinegro se sobresalto, su compañero de equipo lo había tomado por sorpresa..- ¿!Hasta que hora piensas quedarte aquí?! ¡!se nos esta haciendo tarde!!_

_-¡! Esta bien, ya vamos!!_

_-¿Qué estabas mirando? Hay algo atrás de los arbustos?_

_-¡! No te acerques!_

_-¿!Porque?!_

_-¡! No te importa!! ¡! Vamonos!!_

_-¡Esta bien pero no me grites!- el dientes de tiburón fue por delante, muy disgustado por la actitud del moreno, mientras este lanzaba una ultima mirada a la pelirrosa._

_-"sea como sea vas a ser mía"………..- por una parte pensó que mejor no haberla hecho suya en ese momento, ya que de haber sido así, lo mas seguro es que no quedara satisfecho con probarla una sola ves, ella tenia que ser de su propiedad "cueste lo que cueste", de ahí surgió la idea de chantajear a Tsunade con destruir la aldea "después de todo no estaría mal infundir un poco de miedo y así ganar respeto" y a todo esto considero que ya cumplido su primer objetivo, el de matar a su hermano Itachi, ya era hora de cumplir con su segundo objetivo_

_-"En buena hora te presentas Sakura"_

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Sasuke estas ahí?

-eh? A si, estaba distraído, que pasa?

-Juugo acaba de llegar

-Ya ere hora!! ¡! Donde rayos te habías metido?!

-Fui a la aldea

-¿!Para que?!

-A comprar algunas cosas para el almuerzo, traje conmigo al doctor Riku

-Buenos días Señor Uchiha

-Buenos días, disculpe doctor, pero ahora que Sakura ya dio a luz a los niños, ya no tiene ningún motivo para seguir viniendo, así que no se moleste en gastar su tiempo en volver.

-¡! Sasuke no seas grosero!- dijo Karin

-no se preocupe Señor Uchiha, no es ninguna molestia, siempre estoy al pendiente de la salud de todos mis pacientes, sobre todo de la señorita Sakura, ella es un caso especial para mi

-¡!Especial?! ¿!Como se atreve a tener esas confianzas con mi mujer?!

-¡! Sasuke cálmate!- la pelirroja empezaba a sentir que el líder de su grupo estaba perdiendo el control y lo peor de todo esto es que la pequeña bebe que tanto trabajo costo hacerla dormir, despertó debido a los grito de su padre

-Me refiero a que ella es un caso especial porque es la primera mujer en estado de gestación que atiendo

-¡Si pero da el caso que ella ya no esta en estado de gestación, así que usted ya no es necesario!.- el pelinegro empezaba a exaltarse aun mas, el llanto de la bebe lo ponía peor, este la mecía de arriba abajo tratando inútilmente de calmarla

-Veo que necesita ayuda

-Claro que no! Todo lo tengo bajo control, además ella es mi hija y yo se como callarla!

-Me permite cargarla?

-no!!

-Sasuke dale a la niña! ¡Solo la va a examinar!!

-¬¬……………..esta bien,……- el moreno muy desconfiado le entrego la niña a Riku, este la sostuvo con mucha delicadeza y la meció muy levemente en brazos, esta poco a poco fue disminuyendo su llanto, el doctor al logra haberla calmado un poco, coloco su mano en la rosada mejilla de la pequeña

-Tiene fiebre

-¡!Que?! ¡!Pero como?! ¡! Suigetsu acaso no preparaste bien el biberón de los niños!!

-s-si………..lo hice tal y como decía la receta…

-Señor Uchiha no se alarme, esto es normal en los recién nacidos

-seguro?

-completamente, el llanto de la niña es debido a que siente fastidio por la misma fiebre, pero parece que solo ella padeced de esto, por lo que veo su hermanito esta en muy buen estado.- el apuesto doctor observo al pequeño varoncito que dormía tranquilamente en su cuna

-si, el esta bien, tomo todo el contenido de su biberón

-mmm eso esta muy bien

-¡! Ya basta de charla! ¡Dígame doctor como hago para que la fiebre de mi hija baje?!

-en realidad la fiebre de los niños tiende a bajar por si sola, lo que le recomiendo es que la bebe tome, no, ambos niños tomen la leche de su madre, eso es muy importante porque fortalece sus defensas

-leche…..materna?

-si, en esta edad es muy fundamental que los niños tomen la leche materna de lo contrario serian sensibles a la enfermedades virales del ambiente

Eso si que va a ser difícil, no crees Sasuke?.-el poseedor del sharingan daba toda

La razón a Suigetsu, ¿Cómo iba a hacer para que la pelirrosa amamantara a los bebes? Si esta no los quería ni ver en pintura, pero esta vez no iba a tolerar ese capricho de ella, si es posible el mismo le abriría el kimono y pondría ahí al bebe para que se alimentara

-Hay algún problema referente a eso?...acaso la señorita Sakura se niega a alimentar a sus bebes?

-¡!A usted eso no le importa!!

-mmm………..ya veo, podría ir a ver a la señorita sakura un momento?

-no!!

-claro que puede pasar, sígame por favor…….

-Karin!!

-No se preocupe Señor Uchiha solo hablare con ella

-esta….bien, pero solo un momento……..

-de acuerdo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Buenos días Sakura-san

-doctor que hace aquí?

-Vine a ver como se encontraba

-estoy bien

-también, venia a informarle que posiblemente no nos veamos durante un tiempo

-así? Porque?

-hoy día partiré una aldea cercana, ire a hacer una revision medica a los pobladores de Konoha………..

-Ko-konoha…….dijo?!

-si

-doctor, lléveme consigo!! ¡!por favor!! Por lo que mas quiera!!

-pero…y sus hijos

-no me importan!! ¡!solo quiero regresar con mis padres!! ¡!Por favor lléveme con usted!!

-¡!Tu no vas a ninguna parte!!

-sasuke……….


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Chapter 18

¡!Hola a todos!! Aquí ps, yo, trayéndoles el cap 18 del fic que tanto les gusta, ante todo quisiera darle las gracias por sus lindos rewies, como se habrán dado cuenta ya llegue a 100!! Se los agradezco, ahora si tengo demasiada inspiración XD!!...bueno no los distraigo mas, ojala que les guste este capitulo...no se olviden dejarme un reiew después de leerlo XD!°!!

**este capitulo va dedicado con mucho cariño para mi mejor amiga ¡!Joselin Arana!! ¡!te quiero un montón!! Eres como una hermana mayor para mi!! aunk no lo parezca XD! Nose como rayos haces para predecir todo lo que pienso hacer! ¬¬! Pero de todos modos gracias por todos los excelentes consejos que me das cuando te cuento mis problemas, gracias también por haberme hecho ver esa realidad que tanto me estaba atormentando...aunque haya sido doloroso TOT...!Ojala que te haya gustado la dedicatoria que te hice en mi hi5 en "Mi diario"...TE KIERO UN MONTON!! A y Ojala que algún día te llegue a gustar Naruto!! XD**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡!Tu no vas a ninguna parte!!

-Sa-suke.- dijo la pelirrosa que aun seguia tomando las manos del joven doctor entre las suyas, lo cual no paso desapercibido por el Uchiha

-Doctor Riku, le sugiero que en estos momentos se largue ahora mismo de esta habitación, créame, estoy conteniendo las terribles ganas de arrancarle ambos brazos

-pero...- el muchacho miro con lastima a la joven madre, pero esta se cogió del brazo de este aferrándose con fuerza.

-¡!no!! por favor! Doctor! Lléveme con usted!!.- el pelinegro al ver esta escena no pudo evitar activar su sharingan, el ver a su mujer aferrarse al brazo de un hombre erogándole para que la lleve con el, era demasiado...así que rápidamente cogió del otro brazo a Riku y lo jalo con fuerza logrando que Sakura lo soltase

-¡cuento hasta tres para que desaparezca de mi vista!...uno...dos...- este se acomodo un poco el abrigo blanco que llevaba puesto para luego salir, pero antes de hacer eso ...

-Srt. Sakura, lo siento, cuídese mucho por favor...Adiós.- después de decir estas breves palabras salió enseguida dejando atrás a ambos padres a solas . L a kunoichi solo se limito a voltear la cara aun empapada por las lagrimas, para así evitar tener que ver a los ojos al Uchiha, sabia que en esos instantes su sharingan debía estar al rojo vivo.

-¡!Te has vuelto loca?!, acaso pretendías abandonar a tu hijos?!

-ya te dije que no me importa lo que les pase o deje de pasar a esos niños.- esto ultimo lo hizo enfurecer aun mas, tanto así que estaba ves no se pudo contener, cogió a la pelirrosa por los hombros fuertemente empezando a zarandearla.

-¡!Ya basta!! ¡!Deja de comportarte así!! ¡!ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que te hice!! ¡!al único que debes odiar en todo caso es a mi!!

-¡!suéltame!! ¡!me estas haciendo daño!!.- el pelinegro no se percato que se estaba sobrepasando con la fuerza, la soltó bruscamente casi aventándola contra la cama, decidió salir de la habitación, sabia que si se quedaba tal vez perdería el control de si y terminaría lastimándola físicamente, y es que la pelirrosa en verdad lo sacaba de quicio, se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir...

- Sakura, ódiame a mi!, se que lo merezco, pero esos niños no tienen la culpa de nada y aunque no quieras admitirlo tu y yo los hicimos juntos, así haya sido en contra de tu voluntad, "lo hecho, hecho esta" ellos son nuestro fruto y ahora mas que nunca..."te necesitan".- después decir esto el moreno salió de la habitación "ellos te necesitan" aquellas palabras la estaban atormentando pero...¿Qué podía hacer? Si el solo escuchar el llanto de aquellos bebes la ponía nerviosa, la aturdía, la desesperaba..."tenia miedo"...pero de que?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡llegas temprano Tenten!

-ah! Lee, eres tu, me tomaste por sorpresa...

-por lo que veo aun no llega Neji?

-el va a llegar mas tarde

-así? Como lo sabes? El te lo dijo?

-eh...bueno...eto...

-Buenos días chicos!!

-Gai-sensei!

-veo que llegaron antes que yo, donde esta Neji?

-el aun no lleg-

-ya estoy aquí.-respondió fría y cortantantemente el ojiblanco apareciendo de un momento a otro, la kunoichi no pudo ocultar su preocupación por lo sucedido hace horas, pero el hyuuga la miro asintiendo la cabeza dándole a entender que todo estaba arreglado alo que esta respondió con una sonrisa, muy aliviada

-Muy bien! Ahora que ya están todos aquí, ya les puedo dar la noticia, un nuevo miembro se integra a nuestro equipo!

-Oh bien!! ¡¿Quién es Gai-sensei?! ¡quien es?!.- dijo Lee dando pequeños brinquitos en el aire muy emocionado

-Ya puedes acercarte!.- llamo el jounin dando entender al "nuevo miembro" que ya se podía dar a conocer pero al ver de quien se trataba la expresión de los jóvenes cambio por completo, en especial la de Neji y Tenten

-¡chicos denle una cálida bienvenida a Sai, el será su compañero de equipo a partir de ahora!

-hola nn (su típica sonrisita)

-S-Sai?...-la kunoichi sinceramente no tenia palabras que decir, fue una gran impresión verlo así de repente, después de tanto tiempo, la ultima ves que lo vio fue aquel día que rompió con el, y de ahí jamás volvió a verlo, por ahí escucho que se había ido de la aldea en una misión larga, quizás este trato de evitar cruzarse con ella, pero fuese lo que fuese, no podía pasar nada bueno estando el y Neji en el mismo equipo

-Eso si que no!!de ninguna manera voy a estar en el mismo equipo que este idiota!!

-p-pero que te pasa Neji?!

-¡nada! ¡no me pasa nada Gai-sensei! ¡solo que por nada del mundo voy a estar en el mismo equipo que este sujeto.- "definitivamente no podía pasar nada bueno"

-eto...Neji...puedo hablar contigo un momento.- el nuevo miembro mostró mucha tranquilidad ante todo lo reciente dicho por el Hyuuga, incluso esto lo dijo con su nuevamente sonrisita fingida"

-¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo!!.- la paciencia del ojiblanco se había agotado hace ya buen rato, así que cogió del brazo a Tenten con brusquedad para después macharse de ese lugar dejando atrás estupefactos por su actitud a su sensei y a Lee

-pero que es lo que le pasa a ese chico, se perfectamente que Neji nunca ha sido muy amigable con las personas pero no es para que tratase así Sai

-...no se preocupe, yo siempre le caigo mal a las personas al comienzo, lo mismo fue con Naruto-kun y al final terminamos siendo buenos amigos, estoy seguro que muy pronto pasara lo mismo nn

-si, bueno eso espero

-eto...Gai-sensei...

-que pasa?

-entiendo que Neji estuviese enfadado y se fuera pero...¿por qué se llevo a Tenten?...y de esa manera tan poco delicada...ahora que lo pienso...últimamente cuando voy por la aldea siempre los veo juntos, y cundo hay entrenamiento, llegan los dos al mismo tiempo, juntos y cuando termina se vuelven a ir juntos y ...no será que...

-eso mismo estaba pensando hace tiempo...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Uaaaa

-!! ¡Como pasa el tiempo!

-si...

-¡los meses han pasado volando!

-si...

-y tu Hinata, ¡¿Cuándo rayos piensas decirle a Naruto lo que sientes por el?!

-si...eh?...p-pensé que ya lo habías olvidado...

-eso nunca!!...por cierto, ahí viene...

-hola chicos!

-Naruto.- una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la Hyuuga al escuchar la vos de su amado rubio

-y que haces por aquí Naruto es raro verte por aquí, por lo normal tu acostumbras a entrenar a esta hora cierto?

-si pero quise venir a tomar aire fresco y relajarme un poco.- el chico se sentó en el verde pasto al lado de sus compañeros, respiro profundamente disfrutando de aquel exquisito aroma que emanaba las flores de ese bello lugar.- Ya ha pasado casi un año desde que Sakura-chan se marcho.- al decir esto no pudo evitar esconder aquella expresión de tristeza que le causaba el recordar a su querida amiga

-si...espero que sasuke no le haya hecho daño por haber se escapado aquel día

-que?!.- la ojiperla cubrió con ambas manos su boca "había hablado demás"

-¡¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir Hinata?!

-em...y-yo...

-e...lo que ella trataba de decir es que Ojala Sakura no haya tratado de escapar, no es cierto Hinata?.- dijo Kiba tratando de buscar salida de aquella situación pero la joven...

-no...

-eh?...Hinata acuérdate de la promesa que le hicimos a Ka-...

-¡No me importa! ¡Naruto tiene derecho a saberlo!

-¡!saber que?! ¡!dime!! ¡!que pasa con Sakura-chan!! ¡!la han visto?!

-si...hace nueve meses nos topamos con ella en el bosque cuando regresábamos de una misión, al parecer en un descuido de Sasuke se escapo

-¡!nueve meses!! ¡!porque no me lo dijeron antes?!

-Kakashi-sensei nos hizo prometer que no le dijéramos nada a nadie

-¡!pero porque?!...!!y porque si ella se escapo porque no la trajeron con ustedes?!

-eso si ni Hinata ni yo lo sabemos

-¿!como que no lo saben?!

-no lo sabemos!, minutos después de que ella se apareciera Kakashi-sensei nos dijo que nos adelantáramos, pasado un rato el nos alcanzo en el camino pero solo...sin Sakura...

-Kakashi...

-Naruto donde vas?!.- el rubio salió corriendo del lugar, al parecer con dirección a la casa del peliplateado, estaba lleno de ira, no entendía porque su sensei le había ocultado algo tan importante, este fue seguido de inmediato por sus compañeros

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ódiame a mi, pero a ellos no" aquellas palabras que dijo el Uchiha anteriormente la estaban atormentando. La noche parecía eterna, la pelirrosa no podía conciliar el sueño, sentía remordimientos, pero en verdad no quería ver a los recién nacidos, creía que si los cargaba o los tenia cerca, aquellos terribles recuerdos de que cuando la hacia suya a la fuerza volverían...tenia miedo, esta salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el llanto de los mellizos resonar a todo pulmón, seguramente habrían despertado porque tenían hambre, recordó que la mayoría de bebes despiertan a media noche en busca del pecho de su madre, pero "o podía". Se tapo los oídos con ambas manos para no escucharlos

-silencio, silencio, por favor, deténganse.- las lagrimas de sus ojos no paraban de caer, sentía que la llamaban "la necesitaban", hasta que ya no soporto mas, se levanto de la cama rápidamente y fue enseguida a la habitación de los pequeños

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No le tomo mucho tiempo hallar el cuarto de los niños, ya que se dejo guiar por el estruendoso llanto de estos. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, lo pensó dos veces antes de girar la perilla, peri finalmente se decidió y lo hizo, una ves dentro pudo observar las dos cunas que tenían en su interior a los nuevos Uchihas, estas eran alumbradas directamente por la luz de la Luna, se acerco lentamente y ahí estaban...llorando sin parar con sus caritas bañadas en lagrimas y las mejillas sonrosadas, se veían tan.."indefensos"...

-"en verdad me necesitan" ¿Qué clase de persona soy?...s-soy ...una estúpida".- la pelirrosa se fue arrodillando mientras decía esto y sus lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer nuevamente.- "bebes...perdónenme...por favor...perdónenme"

-ellos te perdonaran siempre y cuando les des de comer ahora mismo.- la arrepentida madre se sobresalto al escuchar aquella voz del pelinegro quien se encontraba arrecostado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, lo mas probable es que halla sido testigo de lo ocurrido hace unos minutos

-Que haces aquí?!.- pregunto la ojiverde fríamente mientras se secaba las lagrimas con la manga de su yukata

-Vine a ver a mis hijos y tu?

-es obvio que vine a hacer lo mismo

-Vaya, vaya, vaya ¡esto si que es un milagro, que te paso? Al fin nació en ti el instinto materno, ya era hora.- dijo con sarcasmo el pelinegro

-¡Cállate! Después de todo son mis hijos también no?

-si, es cierto, bueno ya dales de comer de una vez, será mejor que empieces primero por Hana, es la que mas hambre tiene.

-Hana?

-si, "Hana" , así se llama la niña

-ya le pusiste nombre?! ¡porque no me lo consultaste primero?!

-consultarte? No querías siquiera ver a los niños, es evidente que si lo hacia me ibas a mandar al mismo demonio, así que decidí empezar por ponerle nombre a la pequeña, pero no te preocupes, su hermano aun no tiene nombre.- la ojiverde hizo una gesto de incomodidad tenia planeado ponerle el nombre de su madre a la bebe.- _aunque pensando lo bien..."Hana" (flor) es un muy bonito nombre..._Sasuke

-que?

-Sal de la habitación

-eh?

-Voy a darles de comer así que retírate por favor.- soltó una risa sarcástica

-¡Que es tan gracioso?!

-Ay Sakura, Sakura, Sakura te da vergüenza sacar uno de tus pechos delante mío? Conozco todo tu cuerpo mejor que la palma de mi mano, incluso aquellas partes que apuesto que tu desconoces.- la pelirrosa no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquel comentario tan vergonzoso del Uchiha.- esta bien, como usted diga princesa, de todos modos no pensaba que darme mucho tiempo, me voy a dormir, estas segura que podrás con los dos? No quieres que te ayude?

-No gracias, estaremos bien

-bien, si tu lo dices.- una ves que este salió de la habitación, la joven madre tomo en brazos a la pequeña Hana sentándose en la silla mecedora junto a la ventana, se abrió la yukata hasta la mitad y empezó a alimentarla, esta tomaba desesperadamente la leche proveniente del pecho de su madre, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la ojiverde, se sentía tan tranquila, tan calmada, tenia ganas hasta de llorar y reír a la vez, esta era una sensación nueva para ella, una ves que la pequeña Hana quedo satisfecha y profundamente dormida, su madre se levanto de la silla para colocarla en su cuna y así poder alimentar ahora al niño. Mientras el pequeño era alimentado, la ojiverde pensaba en el nombre adecuado para el

-¡!lo tengo! ¡Kyo! ¡te gusta bebe?.- esta le sonreía tiernamente, contemplando a su niño cerrar sus ojitos poco a poco, pronto ella también hizo lo mismo y después de unos momentos madre e hijo dormían profundamente, incluida Hana que estaba en la cuna, la puerta de la habitación se abrió muy despacio, dando pase al pelinegro que todo este tiempo estuvo observando a Sakura amamantar a los pequeños sin que ella se diese cuenta, con mucho cuidado tomo a "Kyo" de los brazos de su madre y lo coloco en la cuna junto a su hermanita, luego de esto alzo a la pelirrosa en brazos, este sabia que su mujer tenia el sueño muy pesado y aunque alguien le gritase en el oído ella no despertaría

-Buenas noches Kyo-kun, Hana-chan buenas noches.- dijo el Uchiha antes de salir de la habitación, tenia pensado llevar a Sakura a su dormitorio acostumbrado pero...se le ocurrió una mejor idea

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡lo único que quiero es que me explique es porque demonios no me dijo antes lo de Sakura?!

-Ya te dije que eso no era de tu incumbencia.- al escuchar la respuesta tajante de su sensei, el rubio lo cogió de la parte delantera de su chaleco obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.-¡Que piensas hacerme Naruto? Golpearme?

-¡!Gana s no me faltan!! ¡Como pudiste abandonarla de esa forma en el bosque?! ¡!Eres un maldito...

-¡!Naruto ya cálmate!! ¡y piensa un poco, ¡que hubieras ganado si te lo decíamos?!Eso no cambiaria en nada las cosas!!

-¡No puedo creer que usted, Tsunade-obachan lo supiera y no me dijera nada en absoluto!!...!!ESTOY HARTO!! Estoy harto de que todos me digan que Sasuke es invencible, que su fuerza es incomparable y nadie puede vencerlo ¡!estoy harto!!

-¡Pero esa es la verdad! ¡aunque duela...esa es la pura realidad!

-No, esa no es la realidad, desde un comienzo pudimos impedir que Sasuke se llevara a Sakura, pero nuestros miedos nos cegaron y ataron nuestras manos e impidieron que habláramos y negarle su petición

-A que te refieres?

-No existe fuerza que no tenga limite, después de todo, el no es un Dios, es humano, al igual que todos nosotros...

-Naruto...

-Iré a buscar a Sakura...yo y los demás equipos iremos, estoy seguro que si unimos nuestras fuerzas podremos con el, y si ese teme pretende destruir la aldea, ¡!todos la protegeremos con nuestra vida si es necesario!! ¡!actuando cual si fuésemos uno solo!!.- Todos los presente, Kakashi, Tsunade, Kiba y Hinata absortos ante aquellas palabras llenas de valor del rubio, la hockage se dio cuenta que lo dicho anteriormente por el poseedor del Kyubi pueda ser que funcione, aunque sea una posibilidad de cien en un millón

-Cual es tu estrategia?.- los ojos del rubio se iluminaron de alegría, al igual que sus compañeros, con esto la Godaime daba a entender su autorización para ir a traer a la pelirrosa de vuelta

-¡Gracias... Tsunade-obachan! Iré a reunir a los demás para ir ahora mismo

-mas te vale que no falles en esta nueva misión.- este antes de salir de la habitación, para ver a su sensei el cual tenia la mirada fija en la ventana

-Kakashi-sensei...supongo que usted...

-¡!Iré!!.- el jounin se puso de pie, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro

-¡Bien, entonces no perdamos mas el tiempo...!!vamonos!! .- Kakashi solo tenia en la mente...

-"_te traeré de vuelta mi princesa, y después de eso jamás permitiré que te vuelvan a separar de mi nuevamente"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bueno hasta aquí es el cap, espero que halla sido de su agrado, ¡por nada del mundo se vallan a perder el próximo capitulo!! La llegada de Naruto y todos los demás a la mansión de Sasuke...¡que pasara??...NO SE LO PIERDAN!!...a y no olviden dejarme rewies, para así inspirarme y actualizar mas rápido XD...!!LOS KIERO A TODOS BYE!!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**¡! Hola a todos!! Perdón por la demora! No tengo perdón de Dios no?! ¡! Gome! es que he estado un poco falta de creatividad……XD, pero saben puede como pueden cambiar eso ustedes mismo?...!!Dejándome rewies!! XD!bueno no les interrumpo mas, y aquí les dejo el capi 19…espero k les guste!!...ya saben ¡! REWIES!**

**XxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

_Se siente tan….cálido, tan….calmado, tan….suave, me siento tan….."Protegida_".-se decía la pelirrosa entre sueños, esta sensación que hace mucho tiempo nosentía_.-…quien es?, este aroma, estos brazos que me rodean se sienten tan ...protectores, tan llenos de amor en su abrazo, .., no, no puede ser,…el único que me hacia sentir este tipo de sensaciones era….Kakash……-_esta abrió los ojos pero lo que vio la entristeció tremendamente a la vez que la hizo sobresaltarse

-Sa-suke……-el pelinegro se encontraba durmiendo con su rostro muy cerca al de ella, bastaba un solo movimiento para sus labios terminaran juntándose, sin mencionar que el pelinegro la tenia bien cogida de la cintura, la pelirrosa intentaba deshacerse del agarre al darse cuenta que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles y sin saber porque, algunas lagrimas empezaba a asomarse por sus ojos……seria acaso…el recuerdo de Kakashi Que hace tiempo no se le cruzaba por la mente?, esta trato de zafarse del Uchiha utilizando mas fuerza pero esto provoco que se despertase…

-Sakura…que te pasa?.- por cierto este no paso por desapercibido las lagrimas de la joven ya se deslizaban por sus mejillas sin control

-nada, no me pasa nada,…solo que…..- se seco las lagrimas rápidamente con ambas manos y al fin logrando separarse de el se sentó en el borde de la cama.-además….que es lo que estoy haciendo acá?! .-pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema.-esta no es mi habitación….que estoy haciendo aquí?!...

-dormirás conmigo a partir de ahora querida…..-contesto el pelinegro cortante..

-Que?! Estas demente o que?!

-y cual es el problema? Tú eres mi mujer no? Madre de mis hijos, tu deber es dormir aquí, conmigo…

-ni lo sueñes!, ahora mismo me regreso a mi habitación

-así?, pues ya ordene que trajeran tus cosas, y mande a cerrar con llave tu antiguo dormitorio.- la ojiverde miro al Uchiha con odio ya que no podía hacer mas que eso..

-eres una basura…

-gracias por tus halagos, ahora ve a ducharte para luego bajar a desayunar….

-no me da la gana

-en serio?, ya veo, no me digas que te da pereza? Si es así, yo podría enjabonarte el cuerpo si lo deseas….-una sonrisa lujuriosa se formo en el rostro del moreno, esta se ruborizo ligeramente, ese comentario no fue nada de su agrado



-no gracias, yo puedo hacerlo sola

-bien, entonces ve de una vez, los niños no tardaran en despertar

-"los niños", es cierto, en donde dormirán ellos?- Sakura miro para ambos lados buscando un sitio adecuado donde colocar las cunas

-donde dormirán? Es obvio que en su propia habitación, muy lejos de esta…-contesto sin darle mucha importancia al tema, mientras cogía del armario un kimono para vestirse

-p-pero porque?..

-ellos tienen que aprender desde pequeños a no depender de nosotros ¡ah! Y por cierto, sus horarios de comer ya están planificados, así que no se te ocurra amamantarlos fuera de su tiempo, así los escuches llorar con todas sus fuerzas, y cuando los escuches hacerlo por nada del mundo los vayas a cargar para tratar de calmarlos.

-pero que clase de persona eres Uchiha?! Como puedes decirme que haga tales cosas?! Son mis hijos y mi deber es cuidarlos!!

-Ya lo se, y ese también es mi deber, pero se trata de cuidarlos mas no de engreírlos ni mal educarlos, si acudimos a ellos cada vez que abran la boca para llorar, haremos que estos crean que tienen todo a su disposición y cuando crezcan creerán que pueden obtener todo lo que quieran sin hacer ningún esfuerzo alguno

-estas exagerando demasiado! Esos niños ni siquiera tienen una semana de nacidos, ellos me necesitan cada segundo que pasa

-vaya vaya, eres toda una "madre abnegada" y pensar que no decías lo mismo un poco antes de ayer.- la ojiverde no sabia como responder ante esto, y lo peor es que ese idiota tenia razón (XD)

-Si, ya lo se, pero nunca es tarde para arrepentirse no crees? Además ellos son mis hijos, lo más valioso que tengo ahora, y después de ellos no existe nada mas que me importe.- el moreno que do atónito por estas palabras pero en el fondo se sentía feliz por Sakura, al fin amaría a sus hijos como una verdaderamente

-bien, ahora si suenas como una madre, excelente discurso, cuando lo escribiste? Ayer, mientras tratabas de huir con el doctorcito ese?- dijo sarcástico, …había dado en el clavo

-no te cansas de herirme cierto?...ya basta….!!Ya te dije que estoy arrepentida por haber rechazado a los bebes en un primer momento!! Lo se! Se que estuvo mal! Y la verdad es que no estaba pensando claro, tenia la mente nublada por el odio!, por la tristeza! O que crees Uchiha? Crees que es así de fácil olvidar como me violabas cada noche?! A pesar…..de las suplicas que te hacia….no te importaba…!no te importaba! ¡no te importaba nada, solo te preocupabas de saciar tu deseo con mi cuerpo como si fueras un animal salvaje!!.- esta no pudo mas y empezó a romper en llanto, lo que empezó como un juego de pequeñas decisiones sobre los niños, termino como una pelea de reproches, bueno, la culpa fue de Sasuke…no? . Este no sabia que hacer, otra vez, volvía a hacerla llorar, lo único razonable que encontró hacer en ese momento fue dejarla sola



-Ve a bañarte de una vez, dentro de un rato ordenare que sirvan el desayuno, y bajaras sin decir más.- salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras el, "_Soy un idiota" _ se decía así mismo "_un idiota que al tratar de hacerla sentir bien, siempre termino haciéndole daño"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX

Las figuras de seis ninjas saltando de árbol a gran velocidad se podían divisar a lo lejos

-Hinata, Neji, pueden ver algo alrededor?.- pregunto Naruto, ahora, líder de la misión

-¡Byakugan!.- los Hyuuga observaron alrededor, pero no pudieron percibir nada en lo absoluto.- No aun no.- contesto la ojiperla

-Ya veo, sigamos avanzando!

-Naruto….

-que pasa Shikamaru?

-si logramos hallar el lugar donde se encuentra Sasuke…como atacaremos? El no esta solo, recuerdas?.- dijo el jounin haciendo referencia al grupo que había formado el pelinegro hace ya tiempo atrás

-si, ya lo se, pero hasta que lo encontremos supongo que ya debes haber pensado en una buena estrategia de ataque, por eso fue que te incluí en el grupo.- el joven esbozo una sonrisa en el rostro, cada ves le sorprendía lo astuto que era su rubio compañero

-eres demasiado problemático.- el Kyuubi iba al ando de la misión, seguido, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Sai y Kakashi, este ultimo tenia la mirada firme en el frente, tenia ansias, deseos de ver a su amada Sakura aunque a la ves "tenia miedo" después de todo estaba seguro que ella no habría olvidado lo que paso aquella ves en el bosque "la trato peor que un perro sarnoso" le rompió el corazón, tenia tanto temor que ella lo odiase con toda su ser, aunque eso era lo mas probable pero aun guardaba una mínima esperanza de conseguir su perdón y volver como era antes, pero….si no fuese así, preferiría estar muerto, no podría soportar que la persona que mas ama en este mundo sintiera nada mas que odio hacia el…….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXX

_Rin, rin, rin….!!.-_ sonó estruendosamente el despertador

Una mano salió entre el revoltijo de las sabanas buscando con el tacto aquel escandaloso objeto para apagarlo, cuando lo hizo, con su otra mano tanteo a su lado pero al no encontrar mas que un frío sitio vacío se sobresalto quedando sentada en la cama, giro la cabeza para ambos lados pero no hallo a quien buscaba, pudo ver que en el tocador al frente suyo, estaba un papel pegado en el espejo con algo escrito en el, esta se levanto de inmediato de la cama y sin importarle cubrir su desnudes antes corrió hacia el para leer lo que decía

"_Tsunade-sama me acaba de llamar para una misión tal vez regresare en un par de días. Te amo con todo mi corazón. Neji"_

Después de leer esto la kunoichi suspiro profundamente, no vería su amado en dos días, definitivamente esos días serian una eternidad para ella, regreso a la cama, se echo en el suave colchón nuevamente, se sentía realmente triste por la ausencia del ojiblanco pero al recordar la ocurrido la noche anterior una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente….

_Flash Back_

_-¡suéltame!.- grito Tenten desasiéndose del agarre del Hyuuga una vez en su habitación_

_-se puede saber que te pasa?!.- pregunto molesto_

_-¡que me pasa?! Que te pasa a ti Neji?! Porque trataste de esa forma a Sai, el solo trataba de ser amable con nosotros!_

_-así? No me digas que te interesas por lo que ese tipo haga o deje de hacer?!_

_-No es eso! Yo solo quiero que el y tu se lleven bien, que sean buenos compañeros de equipo, amigos quizás_

_-amigos? A claro, y como los amigos se ayudan entre si y se comparten todo tal vez quieras que te comparta con Sai.- el Hyuuga ni bien termino de decir lo anterior cuando sintió como la mano de la kunoichi se estrello contra su mejilla, aquellas palabras que acababa de mencionar la indignaron tremendamente_

_-¡eres un idiota!.- después de esto el joven se dio cuenta del terrible peso de lo que había dicho, se quedaron un momento en silencio, ambos, ella le dio la espalda y se fue hacia la ventana mientras que el otro no sabia que hacer_

_-me iré a dar un baño.- eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento, se dio media vuelta y fue hacia el baño.- si quieres puedes regresarte a tu casa.- fue lo ultimo que menciono mientras se cubría la zona recién afectada de su rostro con una mano, después de todo era casi imposible que ella quisiera que le hiciera el amor esa noche, además el fue quien la llevo a su cuarto casi a rastras después del encuentro con Sai. Entro a la ducha abriendo la canilla del agua, empezaron a caer chorros de esta empapando todo su musculoso cuerpo, cuando termino de asearse debidamente, salió del agua secándose con una toalla de algodón para último colocarse su yukata blanca, tenia planeado tomar algo ligero para cenar y echarse a dormirse pero al abrir la puerta sus planes se vieron truncados……junto a la ventana estaba la chica que tanto amaba observando la Luna a través de esta, llevaba puesto un kimono color negro muy sensual y provocativo, llevaba el cabello suelto el cual le llegaba poco mas debajo de la cintura acentuando mas su bella figura, la kunoichi no tardo mucho en percatarse de la presencia del ojiblanco, cuando lo hizo se puso de pie y empezó a dirigirse a el_

_-Neji….-susurro muy despacio _

_-pensé que ya te habrías marchado.- respondió tratando de no prestarle mucho interés a la forma de cómo se encontraba vestida su novia_

_-perdóname….-dijo pero esta vez abrazándolo tiernamente_

_-perdón? Porque?, acaso has hecho algo malo.-pregunto tajante_

_-sabes que si…trate de obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres…te pedí que fueras amigo de Sai…_

_-si..y?_

_-si, no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas, lo único que yo deseo es que tu y yo estemos bien, tengo tanto miedo de que pueda ocurrir algo que nos separe.- este la tomo el rostro de la joven entre sus manos y la miro directamente a los ojos_

_-me amas?_

_-mas de lo que te imaginas….- acerco sus labios hacia los de el, ambos se empezaron a besar apasionadamente por un largo rato hasta que por falta de aire se tuvieron que separar, la kunoichi bajo sus manos hasta el cinturón de la yukata del jounin y se la desato, la suave prenda cayo al instante resbalando por el formado cuerpo de este_

_-Tenten…quieres que….- pregunto un poco inseguro_

_-si….hazme e amor….- un poco ruborizada empezó a besarlo en los labios apasionadamente, parece que esa noche estaba dispuesta _a _que Neji lo disfrutara mejor posible, __el Hyuuga tomo las piernas de esta y las enredo en su cintura. Se sentó en la cama con ella arriba de él, y acarició sus piernas__, el joven jounin no pensaba que darse atrás, así que empezó a deshacerse del diminuto kimono de la joven, coloco sus manos sobre sus pechos ahora desnudos masajeándolos levemente haciendo que emitiera un gemido ahogado entre sus labios, esta __lo empujo; cayendo acostado en la cama con ella sobre él, provocando que sus pechos rozaran contra su torso desnudo. Neji gruño ante esto, la tomo de la cintura, mientras ella besaba su torso y le quito la ultima prenda, se dio vuelta y ahora la dejo bajo el, empezó a besar su cuello, sus pechos, su vientre dirigiéndose a su parte mas sensible_

_-ahh!!.- gimió Tenten al sentir la boca de Neji en su entrepierna,_ _apretó las sabanas con sus manos, arqueándose y dejando escapar suspiros y gemidos._ _Se separo de ella y no tardo mucho para que la penetrase, entrando en ella de una sola embestida Se aferró a la espalda del ojiblanco cuando este comenzó a moverse, entrando y saliendo. Cada vez mas fuerte y mas rápido. enredo sus piernas en las caderas de este, quería sentirlo mas adentro de ella, y empezó a moverse al compás de las embestidas de él. se sentó en la cama, con ella arriba. Quería prolongar ese momento y placer. Tenten, pensando en devolverle el placer a Neji, comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y abajo, apoyándose de los hombros de él. Aprovechando la posición, el jounin beso los pechos de ella, y acaricio de arriba abajo su espalda, la kunoichi se movía lentamente, cosa que no agrado al Hyuuga, quien la tomo de la cintura y la obligó a seguir su ritmo._

_-ne-neji….- pronto llegaron al orgasmo, el ojiblanco empezó a esparcirse dentro de de ella, cayeron agotados nuevamente en la cama_

_-te amo Tenten, creo que no podría vivir sin ti _

_-yo también...Te amo demasiado.- volvieron a besarse antes de quedarse dormidos abrazados el uno con el otro_

__

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Neji…..- dijo para si mismos, definitivamente esos días iban a ser muy largos sin el…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-eh…….Sasuke, quieres que vaya por Sakura? Se esta tardando demasiado,

-si Sasuke, Karin tiene razón, además el desayuno se esta enfriando y ya tengo hambre.-dijo Suigetsu mostrándose impaciente al hablar

-Ya bajara,

-si pero cuando?!

-ya les dije que ya bajara!

-_eto…..ya estoy aquí, perdón por la demora…._

_-_ya era ho-….-el pelinegro se quedo sin palabras al voltear y ver bajar a la joven madre por la escaleras "hermosa" esa era la única palabra que mínimamente podría describirla, la pelirrosa llevaba el cabello suelto con una par de ganchitos de plata a los costados y a pesar de que apenas le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros le asentaba muy bien, hasta parecía que le daba una forma delicada a su rostro, traía puesto un kimono blanco con algunos pétalos de cerezo bordados en toda la prenda, termino de bajar por los escalones para luego ubicarse en uno de los asientos alrededor de estaban alrededor de la mesa, el hambre la estaba matando

-parece que tienes un buen apetito eh Sakura?.- pregunto divertida Karin

-e…si, un poco.- dijo la pelirrosa un poco ruborizada y sonriendo a la vez

-puedes comer lo que quieras…

-si, también tienes la libertad de vomitar si el jugo de frutas que hizo Karin no te gusta

-Baka!.- le contesto muy ofendida al dientes de tiburón

-Estúpida!.- la pelirrosa empezó a reír discretamente por la manera en que estos dos peleaban

-no creo que este tan mal.- esta se sirvió un poco de la dicha bebida en un vaso y probo un sorbo.- ¡esta delicioso!

-ja!, lo ves dientes de tiburón?

-tsk! Solo porque eso es lo único que sabes preparar cuatro ojos

-chicos ya dejen de discutir….-la joven trataba de poner paz en la mesa mientras sonreía, mientras que en el otro extremo de la mesa el Uchiha observaba en silencio a 

su mejer "definitivamente se veía mas hermosa cuando reía que cuando lloraba" , un fuerte llanto interrumpió todo el alboroto sacando de sus pensamientos al pelinegro

-mis bebes!.- la ojiverde se levanto de su silla de prisa pero el pelinegro la detuvo cogiéndola del brazo

-aun no es su hora de comer

-que?

-lo que oíste, la hora de comer de Hana y Kyo es a las once con treinta y cinco de la mañana, son las once y veinte cinco, aun faltan diez minutos.- dijo con autoridad

-pero ellos ya despertaron!

-si, ya me di cuenta, tendrán que esperar diez minutos

-de ninguna manera! No dejare que sigan llorando!.- la joven madre logro salirse del agarre de este y fue corriendo hacia el cuarto de los bebes

-Sakura vuelve aquí!.- este fue detrás de ella intentando detenerla

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-niños!!.- abrió la puerta de un solo golpe y corrió hacia la cuna en busca de sus pequeños los cuales tomo en brazos en seguida.- shh!, ya ya, mis angelitos, mama esta aquí……..-les dijo tiernamente tratando silenciarlos

-Sakura!!

-no grites Uchiha! Los vas a asustar!

-te dije que no los cargaras cuando llorasen

-no me importa lo que me digas

-¡pero que terca eres! Vas a convertir a estos niños en unos engreídos cuando crezcan

-no me importa! Siempre y cuando estén felices y tranquilos nada mas me importa! Ahora si no te molesta retírate que los voy a amamantar

-Argh! Esta bien, como quieras, una ves que termines bajas al primer piso, necesito hablar contigo

-de que?

-solo has lo que te digo!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Estas segura de esto?

-completamente, puedo sentir un poderoso chakra, al parecer son de varias personas y cada ves se acercan mas este lugar



-que tan lejos están de aquí?

-es difícil saberlo, pero según mis cálculos no tardaran menos de media hora en llegar ….Sasuke, tu crees que sean…

-es lo mas probable

-entonces..que vamos a hacer.- pregunto la kunoichi temerosa, el Uchiha sabia que tarde o temprano ese momento llegaría, pero de ninguna manera dejaría que le arrebatasen lo mas valioso que tenia ahora, su razón de vivir, "su familia" "_piensa rápido Uchiha, piensa rápido"_ de decía a si mismo, estaba empezando a desesperarse al mismo tiempo que trataba de esconder su preocupación a los ojos de su pelirroja compañera

-ya estoy aquí…..- la vos de la joven madre lo tomo por sorpresa, este la observo directamente, sus cabellos rosas, sus orbes verdes, su exquisito y bien formado cuerpo, todo eso le pertenecía, su mujer, la madre de sus hijos" una ves perdió a su madre y a su padre " su familia, pero esta vez haría hasta lo imposible para que esa historia no se volviera a repetir incluso matar si es requerido

-Sakura quiero que acompañes a Karin a la aldea

-a la aldea?

-si, eh….necesito que me ayudes a hacer unas compras,…eh, …podríamos comprarles algo a los niños ropa, juguetes, un carreolita para sacarlos a pasear que te parece?.- dijo Karin intentando ayudar a su líder habiendo entendido ya la estrategia que este tenia en mente

-si! Es una excelente idea!.- contesto emocionada

-bien, entonces iré por los niños

-eh?, será correctos sacarlo afuera tan pronto?

-si, un poco de aire fresco les vendría bien no crees?

-si tu lo dices….supongo que esta bien, quieres que te ayude a bajarlos

-no, yo puedo sola, espérame aquí.-la kunoichi subió presurosa las escaleras dejando a solas a los jóvenes padres

-Sakura…-susurro el pelinegro

-que?

-te arrepientes de haber tenido a Kyo y a Hana?.- la pregunta del Uchiha hizo que la ojiverde lo mirara a los ojos directamente

-arrepentirme?...por supuesto que no, hasta ayer en la noche era todo lo contrario, estaba confundida, pero ahora todo es diferente, son mis hijos, parte de mi, y como dijiste antes, ellos no tienen la culpa de nada…..-estas palabras dejaron mudo al pelinegro no se esperaba tal respuesta



-Vaya, si que has madurado Sakura…

-Ya estamos listos!!.- Karin bajaba de las escaleras con ambos niños en brazos, muy bien arropaditos

-déjame ayudarte.- la pelirrosa se dirigió hacia la kunoichi y tomo a Kyo en brazos facilitándole el trabajo a esta.-bueno, nos vemos mas tarde Sasuke.-la ojiverde se despidió la ojiverde mientras salía por delante

-Sasuke, estarás bien? No prefieres que me quede a ayudarte?

-no es necesario, me basta con Suigetsu y Juugo, tu ve con Sakura

-bien

-Karin…cuídalos…por favor…..- esta quedo sorprendida, Sasuke Uchiha pidiendo por favor? Eso si que era algo difícil de creer..

-no te preocupes, lo hare.-ambas jóvenes salieron de la mansión perdiéndose ante la vista del pelinegro

-Sakura, será mejor que nos demos prisa

-Pero…

-es que solo hay una tienda para bebes en la aldea, y esta cierra temprano

-a bueno, esta bien.- las jóvenes aceleraron el paso, mientras mas rápido se alejaban de la mansión, seria mejor ya que la pelirroja podía sentir que "ellos" estaban cerca

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡Byakugan!

-puedes ver algo Hinata?

-si, una mansión, no muy lejos de aquí, en su interior, tres personas

-es Sasuke?!

-no estoy segura, quizás pero………

-que hay de Sakura?!.- pregunto Kakashi exaltado

-ps…no lo se

-si Sasuke esta ahí, lo mas probable es que Sakura este ahí también.- dijo Sai

-es lo mas probable, esperemos hasta que….

-ya no esperare mas!!



-Kakashi-sensei no!!.- el jounin salió corriendo saltando los pocos arboles que quedaban de distancia con una gran velocidad, una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta de la mansión derribo el portón de una sola patada haciéndolo pedazos

-¡! Sakura!! ¡!Sakura!! ¡!Donde estas?!.- empezó a gritar desesperado una ves dentro

-¡!Kakashi-sensei!! Como se le ocurre entrara de esa forma, pondrá de sobre aviso a Sasu-

-Vaya_, vaya, ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos …Naruto_.- dijo el Uchiha desde arriba de las escaleras apareciéndose ante la vista de todos

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 19!! Que les pareció?!, ya saben, comentarios, dudas cualquier cosa..!!Rewies!!...!!hasta la próxima!!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**¡!Hola a todos!! Por la demora, es que estaba en exámenes XP, pero ya acabe, así que estoy aquí nuevamente trayéndoles el cap 20!!, antes que nada no pensaba actualizar hasta el mes de diciembre..si…pero tranquilos!! Antes de que comiencen a coger los botellas de vidrio para lanzármelos encima!!...todo tiene explicación…. Los próximos meses empezare a prepararme para postular a la Universidad a la cual espero ingresar T.T!, pero me pareció de muy mala educación desaparecerme de la nada hasta diciembre, sin antes darle un porque, así que gracias kami encontré un tiempo libre como ahora para actualizar un capitulo mas antes de comenzar a estudiar firme y derecho!, espero que me comprendan, ustedes saben que lo son todo para mí, porque sin ustedes yo no sería nada XD!, así que pónganse a rezarle a todos los santos para que pueda ingresar, ya que si no ingreso..Mi mama se molestara terriblemente conmigo, y no m dejara acercarme a la computadora nunca más, y me pondrá en un internado donde día y noche es full estudio waaaaa!! T.T!! TENGO MIEDO!!..así que ia saben..de ustedes depende que vuelva a actualizar XD…!!..Espero que les guste el cap!!, y ia no les interrumpo mas!!así A leer!!...**

-Sasuke…….-todos enmudecieron al ver al pelinegro frente a sus ojos, el ambiente empezó a tornarse tenso cubierto por un silencio casi sepulcral, hasta se podía escuchar las respiraciones de cada uno de los que estaban allí…….

-Todos son muy amables al venir a visitarme, hace buen tiempo que no los veía, aproximadamente…tres años, cierto?, pero…no creen que hubiera sido mejor que tocasen la puerta….en vez de hacerla trizas?...-dijo en tono de sarcasmo y señalando con el índice al portón hecho pedazos en el piso

-¡Déjate de sarcasmo Sasuke!! Sabes perfectamente a que venimos!!.- grito furioso su ex sensei

-Ps…la verdad no lose, aunque…..creo….no!, no, en verdad, no creo que vengan a lo que "pienso" que vienen, dudo mucho que todos ustedes quieran morir tan jóvenes no?

-Venimos por Sakura-chan.- contesto Naruto con voz firme

-Sí, y estamos dispuestos a arriesgar nuestra vida por ella, si fuese necesario.-dijo Shikamaru. Todos lo miraban desafiantes sin siquiera mostrar algún rasgo de temor en sus rostros por el tremendo poder del Uchiha, porque de hecho, sabían perfectamente el resultado de la batalla si se enfrentaban con él en ese mismo momento, pero no les importaba, querían dejarle claro que ya nadie retrocedería con solo escuchar su nombre, querían demostrarle que él no es un Dios invencible, nadie lo es.

-No tenga "porque" devolverles algo que por simple derecho me pertenece, o ya olvidaron, Konoha me entrego a Sakura por las buenas, hasta ella misma vino hasta aquí por su propia voluntad.

-¡! Por que tu amenazaste a la Godaime con destruir Konoha! y en ese momento ella no encontró ninguna otra solución para tu amenaza! pero ahora ya es diferente, porque ya tenemos la solución!! ¡! Pelear hasta morir, simple y sencillamente, esa es la solución!!

-Vaya, Vaya, Naruto, suenas muy valiente, ahora yo soy el que te tiene miedo…-dijo en son de burla, hasta que pronto se vio inmovilizado debido a que sintió que alguien lo apuntaba con un kunai por la espalda..

-Es suficiente Sasuke, devuélveme a Sakura…o te juro que aquí termina todo para ti…- Kakashi apretó un poco el kunai a la espalda de este, con la intención de demostrarle que estaba completamente decidido a asesinarlo, sino accedía a su petición, pero ante esto el pelinegro solo esbozo una sonrisa sarcástica de medio lado en su rostro

-Kakashi-sensei, en serio la quieres devuelta?...a pesar de que "_ya no es virgen".- _esto lo ultimo lo dijo casi susurrando asegurándose de que aquellas palabras entre muy bien en los oídos del peliplateado, quien por respuesta intento hundir el kunai en la espalda de este, por el pelinegro fue más rápido que él, y lo esquivo saltando hacia el lado opuesto del gran salón.- ¡Que sucede Kakashi?! ¡Te enfurece saberlo, pues lo lamento, esa es la pura verdad, no sabes las noches tan "intensas" que he tenido en este tiempo gracias a ella..

-Cállate!!- contesto este a la vez que corría al lugar donde el Uchiha se encontraba menor con el kunai.

-Sus gemidos, sus respiraciones entrecortadas, sus pechos rozando contra el mío con cada embestida, sus suaves piernas alrededor de mis caderas, ….realmente ella es algo exquisito….- este decía aquellas palabras a medida que iba esquivando fácilmente los golpes del peliplateado con la intención de que lo dicho lo dañara en lo más profundo de su corazón, quería que supiera que aquella jovencita que hace tiempo adoraba con frase bonitas, con besos dulces y abrazos llenos de ternura, le pertenecía ahora a el, y solo a él.

-¡!cállate!- era lo único que podía decir el jounin, lleno de furia y de ira, ya que todo intento de golpearlo resultaba fallido, pero ante todo, se negaba a creer lo que este le decía, mientras que los demás observaban en silencio la dura batalla que se estaba dando entre esos dos, hasta que en un descuido de Sasuke, el peliplateado pudo darle un fuerte puño en la cara, el cual provoco que la boca le sangrara de inmediato

-me las pagaras por esto….-el Uchiha activo su sharingan, y le devolvió el golpe dándole un fuerte puño con todas sus fuerzas en el estomago, el impacto fue tanto que lo hizo estrellarse contra la pared en un instante

-es tu fin sensei….- el pelinegro espero que el otro suplicara por su vida, pero por el contrario, lo único que pudo notar fue una sonrisa sarcástica dibujándose en su rostro

-puedes tener su cuerpo cuantas veces quieras, pero nunca tendrás su corazón, por que eso es algo que me pertenece íntegramente a mí….- el pelinegro sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho, y enfureció a más no poder, porque muy en el fondo sabia que el peliplateado tenía la razón.

-sí, quizás sea cierto, pero eso no me sirve, lo único que me sirve ahora es el hijo que ella me ha dado….- todos los presentes se quedaron helados al escuchar esto.

-Ya deja de mentir Sasuke!.- grito Naruto

-no es mentira usuratonkachi!!ella me acaba de darme un hijo, un "Uchiha".-el peliplateado no podía creer o que escuchaba, ese desgraciado no solo le basto con abusar de la pelirrosa constantemente, sino que también…le arruino la vida, haciendo que engendrase un hijo de el….

-maldito…………-susurro en voz baja.- maldito seas Uchiha!!.-enseguida este le proporciono en el abdomen un rodillazo que termino por dejar inconsciente al jounin

-recójanlo y váyanse de aquí de una vez por todas.- dijo una vez que lo dejo caer al piso.-y agradezcan que le estoy perdonando la vida.

-nos iremos pero antes nos levaremos a Sakura y a ese niño con nosotros!, Sasuke….ya peleaste con Kakashi-sensei, ahora te toca pelear conmigo.- el rubio empezó a formar un sello con sus manos pero…..

-si yo fuera tu no haría eso Naruto, en estos momentos Sakura se encuentra descansando en su habitación, el parto a dejo muy cansada, si haces tu rasengan, harás demasiada bulla, eso provocara que ella despierte y vengan corriendo hacia acá, al verlos a ustedes lo más seguro es que querrá irse de aquí llevándose al niño

-ps eso si me parece bien.- agrego Naruto, estabas decidido a estrellar su rasengan contra Sasuke

-espera! Jamás permitiré que ella ponga un pie fuera de este lugar con mi hijo, antes prefiero…..asesinarla con mis propias manos…..

-qué?...-el rubio quedo frio al escuchar esto último, al igual que los demás

-lo que oíste Naruto, la matare con mis propias manos….

-¡!Como puedes ser tan….?!, no creo que seas capaz de…

-asesinarla, ¡claro que lo haría, lo único que quise desde un principio fue engendrarle un niño, y ahora que ya cumplí mi cometido, ella ya no me sirve de nada…

-maldito seas Uchiha…..-susurro en voz baja

- si en verdad aprecias la vida de Sakura, váyanse de aquí de una vez por todas.- este lo pensó varias veces, pero terminó concluyendo que era lo mejor para todos, n o sería justo separar a la pelirrosa de su pequeño, ya bastante había sacrificando, el amor que sentía por Kakashi, el estar lejos de su familia, todo por Konoha, de ninguna manera permitiría que sacrificase nada mas

-está bien Sasuke, tu ganas, nos iremos de aquí……

-pero Naruto!

-es lo mejor Shikamaru….-el Uchiha sonrió arrogante al darse cuenta que había ganado la batalla

-créeme Naruto, es lo mejor que puedes hacer

-¡No creas que esto termina aquí Sasuke, en lo que menos te imaginas regresaremos por Sakura y en lo que tardes en darte cuenta ya no la tendrás, ni a ella, ni a ese niño.

-¡cierra la boca, no me dan miedo tus amenazas, y ya, largo de aquí!

-Naruto….-el Hyuuga miro al rubio dudoso

-vámonos, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.- se podía sentir la tristeza en la voz del Kyuubi, se dio media vuelta y empezó a dirigirse a la salida seguido por los demás que no tuvieron más remedio que obedecerlo, puesto que "era el líder de la misión". Pronto los que una vez fueron sus compañeros se fueron alejando, hasta que desaparecieron por completo ante sus ojos

-parece que lograste deshacerte de ellos….-Suigetsu apareció de repente a su lado con los brazos cruzados, al parecer había sido testigo de todo lo reciente

-sí, pero créeme, no fue nada fácil..

-en serio?

-si, iré a descansar a mi habitación un poco

-oye, donde están Sakura y los niños?

-fueron al pueblo con Karin

-Vaya, parece que lo tenias todo planeado

-algo así.- el moreno no tenía ganas de hablar, fue caminando a su habitación, una vez ahí se recostó en la cama, trato de conciliar el sueño, pero fue difícil, aquellas palabras que el portador del Kyuubi le dijo, lo estaban atormentando _"cuando menos te lo imagines, ya no tendrás ni a Sakura, ni a ese niño" _

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Habían comprado casi toda la ropa y juguetes de bebe en una tienda de la pequeña aldea, incluyendo una carreolita color turquesa con dos asientos para pasear a los niños, ambas jóvenes estaban cansadas, así que decidieron tomar un refresco en un restaurante de por ahí, la pelirrosa revisaba entusiasmada la ropita recién comprado, mientras que Karin movía la carreola lentamente tratando de hacer dormir a los pequeños.

-este vestido rosa es precioso! Y esta pijamita azul también! La ropa de bebe es tan linda!!

-sí, lo es

-si!! Y los juguetes!! Mira este conejito de felpa!!, y este perrito con lazo rojo!!

-si…Sakura..

-dime

-te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-claro

-que sientes por Sasuke?.- La joven madre cambio la expresión de su rostro totalmente, clavo la mirada en el vaso de limonada que tenía enfrente, analizando muy bien las palabras que conformarían su respuesta

-yo…

-lo odias?

-caro que si! Te parece poco todo l que me ha hecho?, me separo de mis padres, mis amigos, mi aldea, del hombre que amo, destruyo mi vida, me quito todo! Todo!

-pero..Crees que estas personitas, lo compensan aquello que llamas "todo"?.-la pelirroja le acerco la carreola con los bebes durmiendo dentro

-lo odias por haberte hecho madre?.-una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de la ojiverde, mientras miraba con ternura a los mellizos extendiendo la mano para acariciar sus caritas

-no lo sé…lo único que se ahora es que amo a estos niños con todo mi corazón, y ahora solo ellos son mi razón de vivir

-también lo son para Sasuke, ellos…y tu, después de todo el ha estado mucho tiempo solo, sin saber lo que era sentir nuevamente, "el calor de una familia", y creo que el mantiene la esperanza de que vuelvas a sentir lo que sentías a antes por el..

-nunca! Eso si nunca! Jamás volvería a fijarme en alguien tan ruin como él!

-bueno quien sabe, el tiempo dirá…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El Uchiha caminaba en su habitación de un lado para otro preocupado, eran las seis de la tarde y su mujer aun no llegaba, temía que por e camino Naruto y los demás las hubiesen encontrado y……

-¡Maldición!.-decía furioso mientras golpeaba la pared con un puño, de un momento a otro empezó a recordar las palabras que le dijo a Naruto "Si Sakura pone un pie fuera de esta casa la asesinare con mis propias manos" obviamente todo eso no era cierto, jamás dejaría a sus hijos sin madre, y jamás se atrevería a ponerle un solo dedo encima a Sakura, pero fue una buena idea, ya que si no hubiera sido así seguramente nunca se hubiera podido deshacer de sus ex compañeros, "Kakashi" tuvo tantas ganas de asesinarlo cuando lo vio, el solo pensar que ese sujeto estaba dispuesto a morir por Sakura con tal de recuperarla, y que hubiera pasado si ella lo hubiese visto? Seguramente hubiera corrido hacia sus brazos para abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle que lo amaba…le hervía la sangre de odio el solo pensar en esa escena, la pelirrosa era suya ahora.-¡porque rayos tarda tanto?!.-decidió salir a buscarla al pueblo pero al asomarse por la ventana la vio…

-Sakura".-salio de la habitación de inmediato, prácticamente corrió por aquellos largos pasillos, y bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y al llegar al primer piso….ahí estaba, la mujer por la cual había estado tan preocupado entraba por el ahora "destruido portón" empujando la carreola con los bebes dentro "su familia"

-que le paso a la puerta? Está hecha peda-..esta no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el pelinegro la aprisiono entre sus fuertes brazos haciéndola ruborizarse

-al fin estas aquí…..-le susurro al oído.-no permitiré que nadie te aleje de mi lado, eres mía, solo mía.-la joven madre había quedado inmóvil ante el imprevisto abrazo de este, pero pronto Hana rompió aquel momento con su llanto. La ojiverde lo empujo hacia atrás para luego cargar a su hija haciéndola callar

-ya pequeña, tranquila.-el Uchiha trato de disimular el espectáculo tan vergonzoso que había protagonizado frente a Karin

-porque tardaron tanto?!

-es que compramos mucha ropa para os niños, nunca pensé que habría tanta variedad en las tiendas, verdad Karin?

-así es,……Sakura, será mejor que lleve a los niños a su habitación

-sí, pero no te preocupes, yo lo hare

-déjalo que lo ha ella Sakura..

-pero..

-tengo que hablar contigo ahora mismo…

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Bien, que es lo que quieres decirme

-siéntate.-la pelirrosa o miro un poco desconfiada, puesto de que esta se había percatado que el joven había cerrado la puerta con llave, pero pase lo que pase, no dejaría que la vuelva a tocar, ya no..

-bien, ahora dime.-dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama, pero Uchiha no respondió a su pregunta, solo se quedo enfrente de la puerta apoyado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados observándola. El ambiente comenzaba a tensarse mientras el silencio reinaba entre ellos, la ojiverde estaba empezando a incomodarse ya que el pelinegro no despegaba su vista de ella

-si no tienes nada más que decirme…iré a ver cómo están los niños.-esta se puso de pie con el propósito de salir de la habitación

-siéntate!.-ordeno él con voz autoritaria al lo que esta obedeció de inmediato, casi por instinto

-pero…entonces dime, que quieres decirme.- el Uchiha suspiro profundamente, ya había analizado y pensado muchas veces el plan que hace unas horas se le había ocurrido, un plan que haría que Sakura comenzara una "nueva vida" por así decirlo ya que después de escuchar lo que este pensaba decirle, en su mente solo estaría la idea de cuidar bien a sus hijos y vivir con el tranquilamente, nada más, aunque las consecuencias de esta mentira fueran dolorosas para ella

-Sakura, la verdad nose que circunstancias me impulsan a decirte esto, pero creo que estas en todo tu derecho de saberlo

-a que te refieres.-pregunto un poco temerosa ya que la voz de este sonaba seria

-Hace unos días Juugo fue a hacer unas compras a la aldea, allí se encontró con el doctor Riku, lo recuerdas cierto?

-ah! Si! Claro!.- la pelirrosa sonrió al escuchar el nombre del joven doctor que estuvo dispuesto a ayudarla a escapar de ahí, esta le guardaba mucho afecto por sus intenciones de ayudarla en ese momento

-bien, Juugo y el hablaron por un largo rato mientras caminaba por el bosque, hasta que él le comento que hace un par de días atendió el parto de una mujer

-una mujer?...

-si, y cuando termino de hacerlo en agradecimiento la pareja de aquella mujer lo invito para que asista a su boda que celebrarían la semana siguiente

-mmm...Ya veo, pero, en toda esa historia, que tengo que ver yo?, porque me lo cuentas?

-te o cuento porque aquella pareja que celebraría su boda la semana siguiente eran de Konoha…

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió por todo su cuerpo y sintió una gran opresión en el pecho al escuchar el nombre de su aldea

-y la pareja que ese día realizaría su boda se trata de nada más y nada menos que.. Kurenai-sensei y Kakashi………..

-qué?...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bien!! Hasta aquí el capitulo 20, espero que les haya gustado, Sasuke es un maldito cierto??, si, yo también lo odio!, bueno, nos vemos, hasta la próxima, ¡no se olviden dejar rewies!!, Ah! Xsiaka el 26 de Octubre es mi cumpleaños!!, solo lo digo, para ver si alguien, por ahí se acuerda de mi…y me deja un saluditox por ahí XD. los quiero muxo!!. Byeeeeeeeee!!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Al oír esto la joven sintió como un nudo empezaba a formarse en su garganta empezando a hacer presión a tal punto de volverse doloroso, su rostro se volvió pálido y algunas lágrimas comenzaban a hacer su aparición en sus bellos orbes verdes

-¡! Mientes!!

-Sakura…..

-¡!!Mientes! ¡! Mientes!! ¡! No te creo ni una sola palabra!!.- decía gritando desesperadamente.- ¡! Kakashi me ama!! ¡! El no pudo haberme hecho esto!! ¡!no puede!!

-Sakura cálmate quieres?.- el pelinegro trato de acercarse a ella tomándola de la mano para tranquilizarla pero…

-¡!suéltame!!, ¡!porque me miente de esa forma Sasuke?!! ¡! No te creo!! ¡! Kakashi me ha amado desde siempre!! El no pudo……………..haberme olvidado.- la joven no pudo aguantar más y pronto cayó al piso de rodillas, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos empezando a llorar sin control

-Sakura…..- el pelinegro también se puso de rodillas quedando así a la altura de su mujer, abrazándola protectoramente, acariciando su rosado cabello

-shhh…tranquila.-le susurro al oído

-Kakashi….._porque?_.- fue lo último que dijo la joven antes de perder la conciencia. El poseedor del sharingan la alzo en brazos llevándola hacia la cama, la recostó en ella delicadamente, la cubrió con algunas sabanas arropándolas muy bien entre ellas y seco sus suaves mejillas empapadas debido a las lágrimas, siguió por un rato mas sentado al borde de la cama, cogiéndola de la mano

-lo siento.-dijo mientras la contemplaba, nunca pensó que esa mentira le traería tanto dolor, tanto lo amaba?

-"maldito seas Kakashi".-dijo para si mismo con enfado, pero, el daño ya estaba hecho, y no había marcha atrás, desde un principio este supo el dolor que le traería la joven madre decirle tal cosa como la que acababa de hacer, pero por otra parte…"el tiempo o borra todo" en algún momento ese dolor desaparecería y a la ojiverde no le quedaría más remedio que resignarse, así se dedicaría por completo a sus hijos, y a él, ya no habría nada que la ate a Konoha, ya no tendría esperanzas con Kakashi…nunca más…

-_Kakashi,….no me dejes….por favor….- _susurro la pelirrosa entre sueños enfureciendo al Uchiha hasta más no poder, pero este no hizo ningún ruido alguno, lo único que le quedaba era maldecir a peliplateado mentalmente, no quería hacer ningún ruido que la despertase, quería que descanse todo lo posible, suficientes lagrimas había derramado ya por el día de hoy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡!pero porque?!!!!!

-Kakashi-sensei entienda por favor!!!! Si nos quedábamos ahí, Sasuke nos hubiera matado a todos, incluyendo a Sakura!!

-¡!No!! yo nunca me resignare a perderla!!.-dijo apretando sus puños con ira contra las sabanas de la cama de un hospital donde ahora se encontraba, recuperándose de las heridas que el Uchiha le ocasiono.- ¡!Maldición!!, pero apenas salga de este hospital, iré directamente a buscarla!!

-Tu no saldrás de esta aldea hasta que yo te lo autorice!

-Tsunade –sama.-todos los presentes voltearon a ver con sorpresa a la rubia y a la vez con un poco de vergüenza por haber fracasado en la misión

-Godaime, con todo el respecto que usted se merece, ¡no se entrometa en mis asuntos por favor!.-dijo algo enojado

-te equivocas Kakashi, ese "asunto" no te concierne a ti solamente!, le concierne a Naruto, a Ino, a Hinata, a Sai, a todos los que estamos presentes aquí!! Y sobre todo….a mí…o acaso crees que no me duele que allá dejado ir a mi alumna más querida?!, crees que no me duele el tener que haber visto su rostro lleno de lagrimas al tomar la decisión de irse d Konoha?! En mis manos estuvo la posibilidad de haberla salvado de aquel sacrificio que tuvo que hacer por el bien de todos!!, pero sin embargo…, no pude hacer nada, no se me ocurrió absolutamente nada para impedir que se marche, si tan solo hubiera sido más hábil, si tan solo hubiera encontrado otra solución que no sea entregarla a Sasuke…..estoy segura que todo ahora sería diferente…..-el peliplateado estaba completamente absorto ante aquellas palabras recién dichas, se sentía como un verdadero tonto ya que algunas vez pensó que a nadie le importaba lo que le pasara o dejara de pasar Sakura que solo el era el único que sufría por su ausencia

-Tsunade-sama…yo amo a Sakura como usted no tiene idea, y si es preciso sería capaz de dar mi vida a cambio del bienestar de ella, es por eso que yo regresare a la mansi-…

-No lo harás!, y créeme que esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer por ella si en verdad la amas tanto como dices…"olvídala"

-qué?

-olvídala, deja de ser tan persistente, por favor olvídate de ella, pase lo pase ella estará bien ahora, con Sasuke y …..con su hijo.-Kakashi enfureció con solo oír esa palabra "hijo", un hijo de Sakura y Sasuke, un hijo engendrado a la "fuerza" porque algo de lo que estaba completamente seguro el peliplateado es de que el Uchiha había forzado a la pelirrosa a tener relaciones con él, de ningún modo ella pudo habérsele ofrecido como el dijo.- Déjenme solo…

-Kakashi-sensei…

-déjenme solo!!.-tanto como Naruto y los demás accedieron a la petición del jounin saliendo de la habitación enseguida. Una pequeña gota se deslizo por la mejilla de este mientras empezaba a contemplar el cielo azul.-nose hasta cuando podre soportar el no poderte verte, te necesito tanto, no sabes cuánto mi pequeña pelirrosa…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

-Kakashi…porque?, porque?.-se decía entre sollozos la ojiverde, aun no podía creer lo que Sasuke le había dicho "se negaba a creerlo", pero entonces, porque Kakashi la trato de esa manera tan indiferente aquel día en el bosque?, por más vueltas que le diera a la situación, esa era la única respuesta razonable…."nunca la amo ". La pelirrosa continuo llorando por un buen rato mas, en realidad no podía creer que un amor tan puro, tan delicado, tan tierno como el que el jounin le demostraba haya sido mentira, pero esa era la realidad, el mismo se lo dijo ese día en el bosque "yo nunca te ame, solo fuiste un juego para mi".- esas palabras fueron como una espada que atravesó su corazón lentamente en ese momento, y ahora la herida sangraba haciendo que doliese hasta más no poder. "mentiras y mas mentiras", aquellos besos, aquellas caricias, aquellos abrazos no fueron más que mentiras, porque lo hizo?, porque jugó con ella de esa manera?, porque la engaño tan cruelmente?, aquellas palabras que le dijo aquel día en que le declaro su amor, fueron todas mentiras….

_Flash Back_

_-Kakashi-sensei!, vaya que sorpresa, es extraño encontrarlo aquí tan temprano, normalmente Naruto y yo siempre llegamos primero que usted.-dijo Sakura un poco ruborizada, todos estos días había empezado a sentir una extraña sensación cada vez que se hallaba a solas con el peliplateado, de hecho, todos los días trataba de llegar un poco tarde, quería evitar a toda costa estar a solas con este._

_-Sí, bueno, decidí cambiar un poco la rutina…_

_-Ya veo.., parece que Naruto aun no llega, ayer fue a mi casa y me dijo que tenía que llegar temprano hoy al entrenamiento, me pregunto a qué hora llegara, se le está haciendo tarde_

_-Sakura…._

_-eh…si?_

_-Naruto, no vendrá hoy, y con lo que respecta a lo de ayer…, yo le dije que fuera a tu casa para decirte que vengas temprano_

_-eh?...y-yo?...para qué?..._

_-tengo algo muy importante que decirte…_

_-algo muy importante?...y de que se tra-…_

_-te amo Sakura…._

_-eh?!!!.- el color pálido del rostro de la joven se torno rojo, sentía que el corazón se le había detenido y que estaba flotando en el aire, mientras el jounin por su parte la miraba directamente a los ojos _

_-nose cuando, ni como, pero desde hace tiempo siento que no puedo dejar ni un momento de pensar en ti, cada vez que te veo entrenando no puedo despegar mi mirada de ti, siento celos cuando hablas con Naruto con tanta confianza, siento que necesito desesperadamente escuchar tu voz a cada momento, nose lo que es este sentimiento, ya que es la primera vez que experimento algo así, pero creo que es lo que todos le llaman amor…-la kunoichi apenas podía respirar, y sus manos no dejaba de temblar, extrañamente eso era exactamente lo que ella sentía al verlo a él todos los días.._

_-Kakashi-sensei…y-yo…la verd-……-no pudo terminar lo que iba decir en ese momento ya que el peliplateado la tomo de la cintura bruscamente aprisionándola con sus brazos y juntando sus labios con los de ella, esta abrió los ojos de par en par, que debería hacer ahora? Se preguntaba, lo más razonable era que lo apartara enseguida y le diera una bofetada en la cara por atrevida, pero…..no quería, algo en ella le decía que no lo haga, le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, los labios de su sensei le sabia exquisitos, eran suaves, nunca antes había besado a nadie, pero ese beso era mágico_

_-Sakura….-llamo unos momentos después separándose un poco de ella.-te am-_

_-yo también…_

_-eh?_

_-quiero decir….que creo que yo también, estoy enamorada de usted….-una gran sonrisa se formo en el rostro de este, mientras que la joven sonreía tímidamente aun ruborizada._

_-te juro, te juro por lo más sagrado en este mundo, que dedicare cada momento de mi vida a amarte, te amare tanto que no podrás creer que es verdad, no, creo que ya te amo más que a nada_

_-eh……yo hare lo mismo, aun no estoy muy segura de esto, porque es nuevo para mi, pero…._

_-shhh…., no digas mas…..-solo confía en mi……-este cogió la mano de la ojiverde y le dio un pequeño beso, acaricio suavemente su rostro, había ansiado tanto hacerlo, y pronto volvió a besarla, esta vez con más profundidad y deseo…_

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Kakashi………..-susurro en vos baja para después romper en llanto cubriéndose el rostro con una almohada, lloro toda la tarde, lloro con todas sus fuerzas, lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Unas horas más tarde, cansada de tanto llorar, se quedo dormida, pero los golpes de la puerta la despertaron

-Sakura, estas ahí? La cena está servida, dice Sasuke que bajes enseguida.-la pelirrosa suspiro profundamente, se sentía cansada, no tenía ganas de comer, pero tampoco tenía fuerzas para empezar una discusión con el Uchiha

-Dile que bajare en unos minutos….

-de acuerdo.-se levanto con un poco de pesadez de la cama, se sentía un poco mareada, fue al baño de al lado y se lavo la cara, pero al mirarse al espejo pudo ver que la hinchazón de sus ojos aun no había pasado, pero no le importaba, trataría de disimularlo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Durante la cena, todos permanecieron en silencio, nadie hablaba, tal vez porque no querían decir nada indebido que diera por descubierto la mentira del pelinegro.

-Gracias por la comida, me voy a mi habitación.- dijo la ojiverde con pocos ánimos levantándose de su asiento

-pero Sakura, apenas has tocado tu plato…

-no tengo mucha hambre, ahora si me disculpan…

-siéntate y termina de comer Sakura.- el Uchiha hizo sonar lo dicho como una orden más que una petición

-he dicho que no tengo hambre….

-y yo te he dicho que termines de comer, no me importa si aun estas dolida por el engaño de Kakashi, en realidad no me importa en lo más mínimo, pero tienes que comer adecuadamente para que puedas alimentar correctamente a mis hijos, después de eso, puedes seguir sufriendo en tu habitación si eso es lo que deseas.- de un momento a otro los bellos ojos verdes de la joven se llenaron de lagrimas, porque tenía que recordarle a Kakashi?!, no tenia palabras con que responderle, no tenia como, así que solo subió corriendo por las escaleras…

-Sakura vuelve aquí!!!!.-grito furioso el pelinegro yendo tras ella

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fue corriendo hacia su antigua habitación, la puerta se encontraba cerrada con llave, pero esta la derribo de un solo golpe, pronto entro a la recamara, miro hacia varios lados buscando con la mirada el viejo armario el cual guardaba dentro las sensuales batas que el pelinegro le hacía usar, una vez que lo encontró camino hacia el, abrió el ya mencionado mueble, y empezó a buscar por dentro de los cajones desesperadamente aquel objeto que necesitaba tener entre las manos en esos momentos, busco y busco hasta que al fin lo pudo hallar……,aquel porta retrato con la foto de su sensei abrazado a ella tiernamente, ambos sonriendo, felices ya que en aquellos tiempos ignoraban el terrible porvenir. Lo continuo observando por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo mas….

-¡!Te odio Kakashi!! ¡!te odio!! ¡!te odio!!.-la joven madre tiro el porta retrato contra la pared rompiéndose automáticamente.-¡!Te odio!! ¡!porque tuviste que mentirme?!! ¡!porque?!!.-gritaba histéricamente sin parar, mientras lloraba de rabia e ira

-Ya basta Sakura.-la ojiverde voltio de inmediato al escuchar la voz de cierto pelinegro que ya llevaba buen rato siendo testigo de lo que estaba ocurriendo

-¡!vete!! ¡!déjame tranquila!!

-no me iré a ninguna lado, deja de gritar de esa forma o despertaras a los niños, y ya deja de llorar de esa forma, te ves tan patética…

-tu que sabes?!! No tienes idea de cómo me siento!! Además, todo lo que esta pasándome es por tu culpa!!!!

-por mi culpa?, creo que en vez de reprocharme lo que te está sucediendo, deberías agradecérmelo, si no fuera por que te obligué a venir a este lugar, aun seguirías bajo las mentiras de.."Nuestro sensei", en cualquier momento te hubiera dejado de alguna u de otra forma, porque después de todo, ….nunca estuvo enamorado de ti….

-cállate!!!....por favor….Sasuke…ya no digas mas…..me estás haciendo daño…..

-tu eres la única que se está haciendo daño a si misma, piensas que con llorar las cosas van a cambiar?

-y entonces dime que puedo hacer?!!!. Me duele!! Me duele mucho!, yo lo amo Sasuke! Cuando vas a entender?!! ¡! lo amo!!.-el Uchiha enfureció al oír aquellas palabras, se acerco a ella y tomándola por los hombros le grito:

-pero el a ti no!!, metete bien eso en la cabeza, nunca te amo!! Ya deja de llorar por el!

-no puedo!!, lo amo demasiado!!.-fue lo último que dijo antes de romper en llanto

-tienes que hacerlo Sakura, hazlo por ti, por los niños, ellos son tu presente ahora, déjalo a él en el pasado.-hablo el Uchiha, pero esta vez pausadamente y con voz serena, tratando de calmarla, la abrazo con ternura y delicadeza y comenzó a acariciar su rosado cabello.- tranquila…..-e dijo casi en un susurro, mientras la joven madre continuaba llorando silenciosamente con el rostro pegado al fuerte pecho del pelinegro, pero ya no con la misma intensidad que antes. Permanecieron así por un largo rato mas, esta ya había dejado de llorar pero aun seguía junto al Uchiha, de alguna forma se sentía protegida con aquel abrazo, hasta que el mismo, la separo un poco de el, para así poder tomar su rostro, y hacer que lo mirase directamente a los ojos. Aquellos orbes verdes siempre lo hipnotizaban, sintió unas ganas inmensas de besarla, hace tiempo que no lo hacía, y si continuaba así no podría resistirse mas..

-eres hermosa Sakura.- susurro despacio.- muy, muy hermosa.- la joven no respondió nada ante tal halago, solo se quedo mirándolo, un poco sorprendida ya que nunca antes había recibido un cumplido por su parte. El pelinegro no pudo soportarlo más, aquella tentación de tener a Sakura tan cerca lo estaba matando, poco a poco se fue acercando a los labios de esta, hasta que pronto los junto con los suyos convirtiéndolo en un beso, hace tanto tiempo que no los probaba, se sentían cálidos, suaves, tan…..sublimes, por otra parte la joven madre no respondía al beso, pero tampoco hacía nada para detenerlo, solo se dejaba llevar, y es que había algo extraño en ese beso, a comparación de otros que el pelinegro le había forzado a darle, este estaba lleno de delicadeza, de pasión y ….amor?, ese beso era tan parecido a los que Kakashi le daba, hace mucho tiempo que no sentía este tipo de besos, "Kakashi" pensó por un momento, cerró los ojos, quería creer que la persona quien la estaba besando era el peliplateado, "necesitaba" creer que era así, con un poco de miedo coloco sus manos en la espalda del Uchiha y empezó a pasearlas por encima muy lentamente, este al notar aquella acción, dio por concedido el permiso de la ojiverde de ir "un poco más allá", y no se hizo esperar más., pronto dejo de besarla tan pausadamente como lo venía haciendo y al contrario de eso, torno el beso en apasionado e intenso bajando las manos que se encontraban sosteniendo su rostro hacia su estrecha cintura y apegándola mucho más hacia él. Sus labios se movían salvajemente sobre los de ella sin la menor consideración, sus hormonas empezaban a alborotarse y sus manos estaban siendo tentadas a bajar un poco más, tenia temor de que Sakura lo detuviera en cualquier momento y lo alejara, definitivamente no soportaría nada de eso, estaba ansioso, desesperado, quería sentirse dentro de ella, besar todo su cuerpo, acariciar sus largas piernas y sentir su respiración entrecortada sobre él, "tenía que actuar rápido". La apego bruscamente contra la pared provocando que un gemido de dolor se le escapara de los labios, lo cual lo exito demasiado, descendió los besos hacia su blanco cuello empezando a besarlo lujuriosamente y aventuro una de sus manos a bajar un poco más, cogiendo una de las piernas de esta, y colocándola alrededor de su cadera empezando a acariciarla a lo largo, por otra parte la pelirrosa tenía los ojos entrecerrados debido al placer que este le provocaba, y en esos momentos estaba fuera de la realidad hasta que una mordida en su hombro ahora desnudo por parte del Uchiha la hizo salir de aquel trance.

-Sa-Sasuke…q-que haces?,…su-suéltame….-dijo tratando de apartarlo de ella, pero este se rehusaba a detenerse y por lo contrario, la alzo en brazos y la deposito en la cama colocándose encima de ella sujetándola de las muñecas inmovilizándola y continuando con su labor de seguir llenando de besos su cuello.- Sasuke detente!...y-yo, no quiero,..por favor…no…..-el Uchiha alzo la mirada y se encontró con los ojos jade de la joven ahora inundados en lagrimas

-Sakura…déjame hacer que lo olvides.-susurro este mirándola y acariciando su rostro suavemente, y acercándose para besarla, esta vez tratando de ser delicado

-Sasuke….yo….

-shhh…tranquila.-susurro y mientras continuaba besándola, fue desatando su kimono hasta despojarla totalmente de él, para después desnudarse el también. Beso sus pechos, su abdomen y cada centímetro de su cuerpo con infinita ternura, mientras sus blancas piernas eran recorridas por las manos de este sin cesar, hasta que unos momentos después se ubico entre ellas dispuesto a….

-Sakura……-susurro antes de besarla y penetrarla a la vez, la joven madre hundió sus uñas en la espalda de este ya que sintió un poco de dolor ante aquel acto inesperado, el Uchiha se movía despacio al principio, quería ser o más delicado posible pero el deseo lo controlaba en ese momento y comenzó a acelerar las envestidas un poco más, una vez que llegaron al límite, este dejo escapar toda su esencia dentro de ella para luego salir totalmente saciado y complacido, se recostó en la cama y atrajo a Sakura hacia el abrazándola posesivamente y besando su frente con ternura, ambos cansados y con sus cuerpos perlados de sudor quedaron profundamente dormidos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luminosos rayos de sol entraban por la ventana iluminando casi gran parte de la habitación, la bella pelirrosa aun dormía tranquilamente ignorando que estaba siendo contemplada en esos instantes por su acompañante el cual la noche anterior se había entregado por entero. Unos minutos después abrió los ojos poco a poco encontrándose a si cara a cara con este…

-Vaya, al fin despiertas..

-Sasuke….que haces aquí?.- pregunto mientras trataba de levantarse de la cama pero grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que estaba totalmente desnuda al igual que el pelinegro, pronto recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, cada caricia, cada movimiento, cada susurro

-pero…..que hice?.....-se pregunto nerviosa y totalmente ruborizada mientras se cubría con la sabana, los remordimientos empezaron a atacara, donde había quedado todo el sufrimiento por Kakashi?....

-dime, o disfrutaste…Sa-ku-ra?.- dijo con vos sensual e intimidante mientras que daba un beso en su hombro sin cubrir

-yo….., esto no volverá a ocurrir….definitivamente, no volverá a ocurrir.-la ojiverde trato de levantarse de la cama pero este coloco su mano sobre la de ella, evitando que huyera

-Sakura…escúchame, quiero que…tu y yo lo intentemos

-……que?

-así como lo oyes, estoy cansado de discutir a cada momento contigo, y creo que no le haría nada bien a Kyo y a Hana crecer en un hogar en donde sus padres no hacen más que discutir a cada momento, no crees?

-pues…..

-lo que hicimos ayer….fue algo maravilloso, y eso prueba que aun podemos llevarnos bien, ya que yo no te forcé, y tu tampoco te negaste a nada, eso quizá también sea prueba de que tu aun sientes algo por-

-no seas estúpido!.-contesto molesta, y soltando la mano del pelinegro.-lo que sentía por ti murió hace muchos años!, eso lo sabes perfectamente!

-bueno, como tu digas, entonces que dices…..podemos intentar vivir en paz y con tranquilidad y sobre todo…tratando de dejar atrás el pasado?.-la kunoichi sabía muy bien a o que este se refería, y quizá estaba en o cierto, tenía que olvidar al peliplateado, y de hecho que lo haría, ya que ahora, sentía que lo odiaba (eso quería creer)

-bien, pero quiero que sepas que todo esto lo por mis hijos, nada más, lo que ocurrió anoche no fue más que un error que no se volverá a repetir…

-como quieras, aunque por mi parte, estaré dispuesto a repetir aquel error cuando quieras…..-este sonrió sarcásticamente mientras la ojiverde volvía a sonrojarse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los días pasaron volando y en menos de lo que se esperaba ya habían pasado alrededor de cuatro meses desde aquella conversación que hubo entre la pareja de..."convivientes", ambos vivían según lo pactado, o al menos trataban, cada mañana Sasuke se levantaba temprano y le robaba a la ojiverde un beso en los labios mientras esta aun dormía, y después se dirigía al cuarto de los mellizos a jugar con ellos un rato, los pequeños ya habían cumplido cinco meses de nacido y ya podían al menos reconocer a su padre y a su madre y estiraban las manitos para ser cargados por alguno de ellos cuando los veían, por otra parte Sakura ayudaba a Karin a cocinar para después encargarse de sus hijos, alimentándolos y dándoles baños de agua tibia, algunas veces salían los siete juntos (Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, Sakura, Sasuke y los bebes XD) al campo a pasar una tarde "familiar ", al parecer todo era perfecto, al menos "parecía" ya que algunas veces Sasuke trataba de pasar algunos momentos "intimidantes" con la pelirrosa, pero esta lo evitaba en lo más posible, no era que el recuerdo de Kakashi aun la atormentara, de hecho su sensei era algo que ya había enterrado en el fondo de su corazón, y ahora solo sentía un amargo resentimiento hacia el, y sobre lo que respecta al Uchiha, aun podía olvidar los momentos en que fue forzada a tener relaciones, por eso, trataba de evitar cualquier contacto intimo con este, pero fuera de eso, todo marchaba bien.

-Sasuke…..

-dime

-esteba pensando en……bueno….

-que pasa?

-bien, extraño mucho a mis padres

-y que con eso?

-bueno, han pasado casi dos años desde la última vez que los vi, y en verdad los echo mucho de menos, estoy segura que les encantaría saber que son abuelos y que los llenaría de felicidad conocer a sus nietos, así que he pensado en……..irme a Konoha por unos días y llevarme a Hana y a Kyo conmigo.-la joven madre sabia la respuesta que recibiría por parte del pelinegro, pero no le importaba, en verdad extrañaba a sus padres y estaba dispuesta a ir a su aldea natal, con o sin el permiso de este

-por supuesto que no!

-no te estoy pidiendo permiso, iré a Konoha cueste lo que cueste!

-parece que estos meses no te han servido de mucho para olvidar a aquel hombre que se burlo de ti no?

-no voy a Konoha por el!! Voy porque extraño a mis padres y amigos!!!

-no pondrás ni un pie fuera de esta casa!! Y mucho menos con mis hijos!!

-claro que lo iré!!

-no lo harás!! Y es mi última palabra!!,

-y si lo hago qué?!!

-te juro que te arrepentirás…

-eres capaz de encerrarme en un cuarto como solías hacer hace tiempo?!!

-tal vez.-fue lo último que dijo el Uchiha antes de salir del la sala y dejar a Sakura sola, estaba furioso y tenía miedo a la vez, miedo de que esta fuese a Konoha y descubriera que todo fue una mentira, que Kakashi nunca la engaño, y que Naruto y os demás fueron por ella la vez anterior, si ella llegaba a enterarse de ello, "sería el fin", y no solo la perdería a ella, sino también a sus hijos, y esa familia que logro forjar en estos meses…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La noche empezaba a tornarse más oscura mientras la luna llena iluminaba ligeramente de luz blanca el cielo. Sakura se encontraba en la cama con Sasuke, este ultimo dormía profundamente, gracias a unas hierbas que la joven agrego su te mientras cenaban, "tenía todo planeado" se levanto de la cama con mucho cuidado y saco debajo del ya mencionado mueble una pequeña maleta con algo de ropa dentro, se vistió con un ligero kimono turquesa, y se recogió el cabello en una coleta, tomo la maleta y salió de la habitación deprisa, pero antes dejando sobre la mesa una nota con algo escrito en el, dirigió al Uchiha. Fue corriendo con cautela y haciendo el menor ruido posible hasta el cuarto de Suigetsu que quedaba no muy lejos de la habitación de los demás, entro en ella y empezó a tratar de despertar al peliblanco

-Suigetsu!, ¡Suigetsu!, despierta..!!!.

-que pasa Sakura? Sasuke me va a matar si te encuentra aquí.-dijo perezosamente

-Suigetsu! Necesito que me ayudes!

-que quieres?

-quiero que vengas conmigo a Konoha!

-que?!!!!!!!!, te has vuelto loca?!!!!

-no!, entiéndeme por favor, hace mucho que no veo a mis padres y os extraño demasiado, por favor! Ayúdame! Solo me quedare unos dos días

-tienes claro que si Sasuke se entera que te ayude a escapar me matara en un segundo?!!!

-bueno, quizá, pero te juro que le diré que yo te obligue a venir conmigo!!! Por favor!! Suigetsu ayúdame, te juro que regresaremos!.- este no pudo resistir las suplicas de la joven madre y después de pensarlo mucho, termino por aceptar.

-bueno, está bien, iré contigo, pero solo dos días!!

-si!! Te lo prometo!! Gracias Suigetsu!!

-pero prométeme que le dirás a Sasuke que tú me obligaste!!

-si!! Te lo juro!!

-bien, ahora vámonos antes de que alguien se dé cuenta.-dijo levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia el armario para ponerse algo encima

-sí, pero antes tenemos que ir por los niños..

-qué?!!! Piensas llevaros a ellos también?!!!

-claro que si!!, sus abuelos tienen que conocerlos!!

-Dios! Ahora sí, estoy perdido!......

**Bueno!, hasta aquí el capitulo 21!! Que les pareció?", no se pierdan el próximo capítulo, el tan esperado, "reencuentro de Sakura con Kakashi!!!!!!!!!!!!! No se lo vayan a perder, luego no digan que no les avise! a! y como ya saben…!!Rewies!!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**¡****!Hola a todos!! Y feliz navidad y feliz Año!!, aunque ya sea u poco tarde n_n" disculpas por la larga demora, pero aquí les traigo el capitulo 22, espero que sea de su agrado, no los interrumpo mas a sí que….. ¡ a leer!**** A****! este capítulo va dedicado con mucho cariño a mi amiga Ana Karina!!!...Ana lo prometido es deuda, aquie esta tu capi, ojala que te guste y no se te olvide el rewies, jejeje**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Falta mucho para llegar?, ya no soporto mas el cansancio, podemos tomar un descanso?.-dijo Suigetsu quejándose, mientras llevaba en uno de sus brazos a la pequeña Hana que dormía profundamente.

-Hace un momento nos detuvimos para alimentar a los niños, aun sigues cansado?

-eso fue hace más de tres horas!!

-Ya deja de quejarte! y no grites o de lo contrario despertaras a Hana y a Kyo, y tu sabes lo mucho que cuesta hacerlos dormir

-tsk! Está bien, pero, al menos dime, falta mucho?

-no, falta poco, muy poco.- los ojos de la pelirrosa brillaban de la emoción, y en su rostro una sonrisa estaba presente, después de tanto tiempo volvería a ver a sus padres y a sus amigos, e preocupaba en lo mas mínimo los regaños o gritos que recibiría por parte del Uchiha a su regreso, después de todo, "nadie le quitaría lo vivido"

-Suigetsu! Ahí está! Esas son las puertas de mi aldea!!.- la pelirrosa empezó a acelerar mas el paso hasta que….. Estuvo frente a los inmensos portones.- Al fin….-no sabía exactamente que sentía en esos momentos, no sabía si llorar o reír. Estuvo parada por un minuto aproximadamente sin moverse, solo contemplando la entrada

-que no piensas entrar?

-ah?!....si…-sentía que las piernas le temblaban , al fin pisaba la tierra donde vivió por muchos años, pensó encontrar a alguien en la entrada, pero no vio a nadie lo que e pareció extraño, siguió caminando hasta llegar junto a Suigetsu al centro de la aldea, al parecer aun nadie la reconoció, las personas pasaban de largo sin siquiera percatarse de su presencia, pero Sakura no le daba importancia ya que esta solo se concentraba en mirar a distintos lados, viendo las casas, los puestos, la escultura de los rostros de los hokages , nada había cambiado…

-a donde piensas ir primero?

-ah? Pues….la verdad nose aun, pero será mejor q-

-Sakura?!.-la joven madre volteo de inmediato al escuchar que alguien la llamaba por su nombre

-Sakura?! Eres Sakura cierto?!! ¡!no lo puedo creer!!

-ten …ten?.- la pelirrosa no pudo reconocer muy bien a su amiga, esta había cambiado mucho, en lo que respecta su aspecto, ya no llevaba el cabello recogido en dos moños como solía hacerlo, ahora lo traía suelto, el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura, tampoco vestía su habitual atuendo de entrenamiento, en lugar de eso un sencillo vestido verde sin mangas, en realidad se veía muy diferente

-jamás lo hubiera creído, en verdad eres tu……….gracias a Dios que estas bien!

-si, estoy bien…

-pero dime! Como es que…..

-mira, déjame presentarte a Suigetsu, es un amigo que me acompaño todo el camino hacia aquí

-ah…un placer

-lo mismo digo.-dijo el peliblanco con poco interés

-oh! Que lindos bebes, de quienes son

-son……mis hijos, Hana y Kyo

-tus…..hijos?.- la joven no pudo evitar su sorpresa ante lo recién dicho

-así es..

-entonces quiere decir que también son hijos de…

-me puedes llevar donde Tsunade-sama por favor?

-ah! Si..Claro

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-en verdad has cambiado mucho Sakura…

-si…quizá un poco Tsunade-sensei, pero de lo que si estoy segura, ya no soy la misma chica de hace un año, como podrá ver….ahora soy madre.-dijo la joven orgullosamente

-si, tus hijos son una belleza.-la Godaime hablaba con un dejo de tristeza, aun no podía creer que tenía a su querida alumna frente a ella, se sentía culpable de todo lo que la pelirrosa tuvo que haber pasado.-Sakura…..perdóname……….-la pelirrosa sonrió con amabilidad, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su maestra

-no tiene porque disculparse sensei…..yo solo acepte mi destino

-pero yo te obligue!

-bien, eso ya es cosa del pasado que quisiera olvidar, y usted también debería hacerlo

-si…quizá sea lo mejor para todos, ahora comienzas una nueva vida, ahora que escapaste de Sasuke, todo será mejor.-la rubia ignoraba que la joven madre tenía planeado regresar a la mansión del Uchiha y que solo se quedaría en Konoha por un par de días, pero pensó que tal vez sería mejor no le dijera nada acerca de eso a nadie, de lo contrario harían hasta lo imposible para no dejarla volver.-ahora al fin podrás ser feliz Sakura, cuando Kakashi se entere que has vuelto……-la ojiverde se puso de pie inmediatamente y miro con enojo a su sensei

-el no debe enterarse que he vuelto!!!

-p-pero….porque?...

-le parece poco q-….

-Sa- Sakura…chan….-la joven voltio y de inmediato una tierna mirada de dibujo en su rostro al ver de quien se trataba aquella voz

-Naruto…

-Sakura-chan!-el rubio camino hacia ella y la abrazo con fuerza.-Sakura-chan, eres tu, no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos…

-y yo a ti…….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Maldición!!!!.-los valiosas piezas de antigüedad que se encontraba en la repisa de aquella mesita cayeron inmediatamente al piso rompiéndose en pedazos.-¡!¡Como pudo pasar esto?!!

-tal vez huyo e la noche, cuando todos dormíamos

-y Suigetsu? Ya lo encontraste?!!

-al parecer, se fue con ella..

-que?!!!.-la ira apoderaba en esos momentos todo el ser del pelinegro, sin mencionar que los celos empezaban a hacer su aparición, en su mente no paraban de llegar imágenes de Sakura junto a Kakashi, abrazándose, besándose, diciéndose el uno al otro lo mucho que se amaban, seguro el peliplateado le diría toda la verdad, y su mentira se vendria abajo.- Maldición!!. - grito mientras tiraba algunos adornos de porcelana contra la pared

-cálmate Sasuke!!

-Como quieres que me calme?!! Esa maldita se fue llevándose a mis hijos! ¡!ve a buscarla con Juugo ahora mismo!! Y si la encuentran y se rehúsa a regresar puedes golpearla!!

-pero..

-Ve ahora!

-si….Sasuke.- el Uchiha era capaz de matar a quien sea en esos momentos, jamás en su vida había estado tan molesto como ahora, pero había algo en ese momento que lo atormentaba, muy en el fondo, más que otra cosa "miedo" tenía miedo de perderla a ella, a sus hijos "a su familia" después de todo el tiempo que le tomo ganarse aunque sea un poco la confianza de su mujer, lo perdería todo, en menos de un minuto, todo por culpa de…"_Kakashi", _no pudo resistirlo más, y enseguida tomo una de sus capas negras y se marcho, en dirección a su natal aldea, dispuesto a matar a su ex sensei, con tal de recuperar lo que más amaba en este mundo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La joven madre caminaba tranquila por las calles de Konoha, aspirando profundamente el fresco , se sentía más aliviada luego de dejar a los mellizos en casa de sus padres, ambos se sentían más que felices de tener a su hija de vuelta, lloraron, rieron y la abrazaron por un largo rato, pero una vez que esta les mostro a sus "nietos", aquella infinita felicidad que los embargaba en esos momentos se desvaneció por completo, y solo se limitaron a mostrar una tímida sonrisa en sus rostros, la felicitaron por lo bellos que estaban sus hijos, se sobrentendía que esos niños fueron engendrados a la fuerza por el Uchiha, pero nadie dijo nada al respecto, ni siquiera Naruto "Ya bastante ha sufrido" se decían.

Siguió paseando por un largo rato mas ignorando todo lo que se le vendría de ahora en adelante y solo se dejaba envolver por el delicioso aroma de los arboles de cerezo, ni cuenta se dio a la hora en que se había adentrado al bosque. Estaba dispuesta a recostarse en la fresca hierba hasta que…….

-¡!Chidori!!.-un estruendoso sonido y aquella voz hizo que se alarmara, puesto que en un momento la joven madre pensó que se trataba de Sasuke que había ido tras ella y la había encontrado, pero no era así. Levanto la mirada y a pocos metros de distancia de aquella se encontraba aquella persona que todo este tiempo había estado odiándolo, aquella persona que por su causa derramo incontables lagrimas, aquella persona que desde que llego a la aldea había estado desenado con todo su corazón no cruzarse con el

-Kakashi……-susurro, miles de sensaciones invadieron sus ser, sentimientos de tristeza odio y rencor…

El peliplateado se encontraba entrenando, concentrando chacra en su mano y haciéndolo estallar en una gran roca, pero quizá, por azares de la vida, el destino quiso que sus ojos se desviaran hacia el lado donde la ojiverde permanecía quieta junto a un árbol

-Sakura… .- sintió como si todo a su alrededor hubiese desaparecido y solo existiese "ella" frente a el, ambos se quedaron mirándose por unos momentos sin moverse ni un centímetro, tratando de convencerse de que no era un sueño, …era la realidad, al darse cuenta de ello la pelirrosa dio un paso atrás con inseguridad y luego no tardo en voltearse y echarse a correr, escapando de el, de aquel dolor que le producía verlo nuevamente, pero en seguida el peliplateado reacciono y se convenció de que era ella, aquella mujer que cada noche soñaba con volver a tener entre sus brazos, aquella mujer que en ningún momento desapareció de su mente, "ella" su amada pelirrosa

-Sakura!! .-grito con todas sus fuerzas y enseguida fue tras ella, tratando de alcanzarla, pero la ojiverde se alejaba lo mas que podía, ignorado al jounin que iba tras ella gritando su nombre con furor, pero el fue mas rápido y pronto la alcanzo cogiéndola de la muñeca, jalándola hacia el y aprisionándola contra su cuerpo en un abrazo

-Sakura! Sakura..mi vida…mi amor..al fin….-susurraba mientras algunas lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos, por otro la ojiverde permanecía inerte, dejando correr también libremente algunas lagrimas por sus mejillas

-Kakashi….no….no…suéltame! suéltame!!.-dijo tratando de zafarse del abrazo de este, empujándolo hacia atrás

-p-pero Sakura…que te pasa?...

-No me toques! Te odio!! Hatake Kakashi! Te odio!!

-que? …

-me abandonaste cuando mas te necesitaba!! Te odio!!!

-Sakura…si te refieres a aquella vez en el bosque créeme q-

-No quiero escucharte mas!!! Ve con tu espose y tu hijo!! No quiero volverte a ver!!

-que?!! Pero de que hablas?!!

-no lo niegues!! Lo se todo!! Nunca me amaste!! Por eso…por eso…ni bien me fuiste de la aldea te casaste con Kurenai-sensei!!.-el jounin quedo absorto ante aquellas tales palabras y la pelirrosa que ya no podía contener mas el llanto estuvo decidida a irse de una buena ves pero antes de que pudiera darse media vuelta se ex sensei la cogió del brazo y la apego contra un árbol dejándola sin escapatoria

-No se de que rayos estas hablando y tampoco se quien te pudo haber dicho semejante cosa, lo único que se es que ¡!te amo!!, te amo mas que a nadie, te amo mas que a mi propia vida, en todo este tiempo no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo instante, cuando te creí perdida para siempre…quise arrancarme la vida con mis propias manos!! Pero…Dios escucho mis suplicas y te trajo de vuelta a mi….no voy a dejarte ir….nunca mas………-se acerco a los labios de la ojiverde y los junto con los suyos, fue un beso largo y lento, el peliplateado deseaba con todo su ser que ese momento no se acabara nunca, la joven madre no se negaba al beso, pero sintió una honda tristeza en lo mas profundo de su corazón ya que…"ya no era lo mismo", la magia que antes sentía cuando besaba los labios de su amado, ya no existía mas….."no sentía nada"

-Kakashi yo…

-huyamos…

-eh?...

-no soportaría volver a perderte nunca mas .-la joven no sabia que responder en esos momentos, estaba confundida y la cabeza le dolía muchísimo

-yo…necesito descansar, me siento mareada, por favor llévame a mi casa..

-esta bien…creo que me apresure demasiado, pero prométeme que lo pensaras, y que hoy en la tarde me darás una respuesta

-….bien

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

El sol empezaba a ocultarse y la bella y joven madre caminaba preocupada y nerviosa en dirección al gran lago de la aldea, aun se sentía un poco, al llegar a su casa tomo un baño y durmió por un par de horas, luego alimento a sus niños y los dejo durmiendo en su habitación al cuidado de Ino y Suigetsu. Se vistió con un sencillo vestido azul de tirantes y fue al encuentro del jounin

-llegas tarde….-dijo sonriéndole tiernamente

-si…lo siento, tuve de que terminara de hablar el peliplateado ya le había sellado la boca con un beso inesperado, la rodeo por la cintura con sus manos y la atrajo hacia el apegándola contra su cuerpo, pero la joven madre no le permitió continuar y lo alejo de si

-Kakashi….yo quiero decirte que….

-huiras conmigo?

-………no….no puedo….

-que?! Pero…

-Kakashi, tengo dos hermosos hijos a los que amo y son mi razón de vivir, no puedo dejarlos, lo son todo para mi…

-pero son hijos de Sasuke también

-eso no me importa

-claro que si importa!! El abuso de ti!!

-pero ellos no tienen la culpa de nada!!, Kakashi…no ire contigo….

-Sakura!! Espera!!....te entiendo, si lo que deseas es que llevemos a tus hijos con nosotros, lo haremos! No me importa nada, con tal de estar contigo para siempre, no me importa nada…..-y diciendo esto la abrazo para tratar de besar pero esta vez la pelirrosa se lo impidió ladeando la cara para un costado

-Sakura….que te pasa…

-Kakashi….lo siento.-una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de esta, la cual no paso desapercibida ante los ojos de su compañero

-pasa algo malo?....

-perdóname………

-que?

-no puedo seguir con esto….Kakashi yo…creo que..ya no….ya no siento nada…por ti…

-que?!

-yo…ya no…te amo….-el peliplateado sintió como si cien dagas incrustaran en su pecho y un dolorosa nudo empezaba a formarse en su garganta

-pero que dices?...Sakura….

-Kakashi…perdóname por favor!! Yo nose….de pronto…hace un rato cuando me besaste,…no….no sentí nada…..-la ojiverde hablaba tratando de que la voz no se le quebrara, conteniendo el llanto.-ademas…siento como si…fuésemos dos extraños…

-pero no lo somos!!!.-grito con desesperación cogiéndola de los hombros.- nos amamos!! Recuérdalo!! Estuvimos a punto de casarnos!! Y …no me puedes hacer esto Sakura!!

-y crees que no me duele?!! No se de pronto…el gran amor que sentía por ti….se desvaneció con el tiempo, por que creí que te habías casado y…

-Sasuke te mintió!! Te ha mentido todo este tiempo!! Nunca te dijo que fuimos buscarte todos!! Te lo oculto!!

-lo se!! Lo se!! Pero…

-es por el cierto?!

-que?...

-lo amas a el verdad.-pregunto furioso y con dureza

-no!!!

-no mientas!!

-no se trata de el!! Yo….yo….Kakashi..perdóname!! perdóname por favor…lo mejor será que….no me vuelvas a buscar nunca mas….por mi bien, por tu bien…..perdóname.-y con el rostro bañado en lagrimas la ojiverde se alejó corriendo dejando solo al peliplateado que aquel momento rompía en llanto,incandose en el piso y sujetando la baranda del puente donde se encontraba, con fuerza, hasta tal punto de hacerla pedazos

-no me puedes dejar Sakura….tu eres mía…tu me amas….-susurro con una voz llena de odio y rencor

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Sakura, podrías ir a comprar algo de somen para el ramen.-decia Ino mientras cocinaba una olla llena de ramen, la mayoría de sus amigos, incluyendo tsunade habían ido a su casa para celebrar su regreso, por otra parte Naruto se entretenía jugando con sus sobrinos, haciendo muecas graciosas para hacerlos reír

-si, vuelvo en un momento.-esta cogió la cartera y salió de su casa en dirección a la tienda mas cercana, iba tranquila hasta que alguien la rodeo por la cintura con una mano y con la otra le tapo la boca para que no gritara

-silencio, no digas nada, soy yo…..te llevare a mi casa, no opongas resistencia, no quiero lastimarte-la joven se dio cuenta de quien era tal vos y se llevo una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de quien se trataba

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al llegar al departamento de aquel hombre, este abrió la puerta y la empujo hacia dentro, todo estaba muy oscuro, cerro la puerta con llave tras el y la cogió de nuevo apegándola hacia su cuerpo intentando besarla

-no! Suéltame!! Por que haces esto Kakashi?!!.-dijo gritando, intentando apartarlo de ella

-te dije que te amaba, pero tu!!.....jugaste conmigo!! Me engañaste! Con Sasuke!! Lo amas a el y no a mi!!

-no es verdad!! Kakashi por favor!! Detente!!.- los ojos del jounin reflejaban lujuria y deseo, mientras empezaba a rasgarle la ropa, besaba su cuello con desesperación

-te voy hacer mía…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**H****ola!! K tal el capi? Si les pareció bien, no se olviden de dejar sus coments, talvez me tarde un poco en actualizar el siguiente capitulo, pero es ue tengo asuntos demasiado importantes que atender, tengo que matarme estudiando para la universidad T.T, ojala que todo me salga bien, nos vemos!! No se pierdan del próximo capitulo..SACRIFICIO..acercándose al final…o. o…**

**Con quien se quedara Sakura?...con el puro y sincero, pero a la vez obsesivo amor de Kakashi? O con el amor incondicional pero difícil de expresar con palabras de Sasuke?...con quién tu quisieras que se quedara??**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**¡Hola a todos!!!! Antes que a nada, gome!!! No pude actualizar porque..en fin!..Es una larga historia XD!..A Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REWIES!!a y sobre todo a "alexavenuz", gracias por tu comentario, fue muy gracioso lo de "el fic debería llamarse Violemos a Sakura" XD, me rei mucho! Pero talvez deberían hacer un trio no?XD!!!XD!! asi que boten por los que quieran trio en este fic!!!XD jajaja, no mentira, es broma!. Bueno no los distraigo mas..!a leer!...y no se olviden de dejar Rewies!!!....!a porsiacaso…lo del "trio"…solo fue broma, no lo tomen en serio XD.**

**Ah y este capi va dedicado con muchos cariñitos para mi fiel admiradora Mari!! n_n espero k este capi sea d tu agrado y de paso feliz cumple XD**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Una pesadilla"…….sí, tiene que ser una pesadilla, porque simple y sencillamente el hombre que alguna vez ame no me puede estar haciendo esto".-_aquello eran las palabras que la pelirrosa trataba de meterse en la mente, aunque fuera difícil de entender, ya que la cruda realidad la estaba viviendo en esos momentos.

Las manos de su ex sensei se paseaban con brusquedad torpemente por todo su cuerpo, y los besos furiosos que le daba eran tan fuertes hasta tal punto de llegar a causarle mucho dolor.

-dime que me amas….-le susurro al oído a la vez que apretaba uno de sus pechos aun cubiertos por la tela de su brasier

-ah! Ka-kashi…me estas lastimando…

-dilo!!

-por favor….déjame….-decía desesperada conteniendo el llanto, tratando de zafarse del peliblanco. Este la cogió del mentón obligándola a verlo directamente a los ojos

-ahora mismo…sientes miedo, cierto?

-n-no… yo..Solo

-mientes!, puedo vero en tus ojos, estos hermosos ojos que adoro con todo mi ser, y no solo ellos, tus cabellos, tus labios…..tu bello rostro, amo todo de ti Sakura, siempre lo he hecho………...-el peliblanco siguió con su tarea, devorando sus labios con violencia, tratando de sacarle lo poco de ropa que a esta le quedaba, lo cual consistía en su ropa interior, pero ante todo, la joven madre oponía resistencia, luchando contra alguien, que alguna vez dijo que la protegería de cualquier peligro. La situación cada vez se tornaba más tensa, la ojiverde sentía que se ahogaba en los labios del jounin, así que lo único que atino fue darle una fuerte mordida en los labios, tan fuerte que este se vio obligado a separarse de ella de inmediato con un hilillo de sangre corriendo por la comisura de la boca, aquel momento no fue mal aprovechado por ella, así que trato de escapar, pero su acompañante fue más rápido que ella y cogiéndola del brazo le estrello un puño contra su suave mejilla, tan fuerte fue el impacto que la joven madre cayo de inmediato al piso dejándola casi inconsciente, este la levanto en brazos llevándola hacia la cama y depositándola sobre el suave mueble. Se posesiono sobre esta y pronto empezó a deshacerse de las diminutas prendas que cubrían lo que mas ansiaba ver, cuando lo hizo masajeo suavemente uno de sus pechos mientras que el otro lo succionaba y besaba con deseo, ahora la pelirrosa no hacía nada para detenerlo ya que aquel golpe la dejo algo mareada y sin fuerzas, solo dejaba correr silenciosamente las lagrimas por sus mejillas, un rato después el peliblanco termino en las mismas circunstancias que su ex alumna, totalmente desnudos, y no pudiendo controlarse mas, se ubico entre las blancas piernas de estas dispuesto a penetrarla

-serás mía, desde un principio debiste serlo…

-Kakashi…no…..-susurro pausadamente.-te lo ruego…si me amas tanto como dices…no hagas esto…por favor…..-el mencionado levanto la mirada y lo que se encontró a continuación lo hizo recuperar un poco la cordura, aquellos orbes que según el, amaba tanto, se encontraban inundados en lagrimas, suplicantes "lagrimas" una tras otra deslizándose "lagrimas causadas por el" en ese momento recordó aquella ves que le propuso matrimonio, juro ante Dios, jamás hacerla sufrir, jamás hacerla llorar….Que es lo que estaba haciendo?...esa era la forma de demostrarle cuanto la ama?....había perdido el control. De inmediato este se separo de ella y se puso de pie sin saber qué hacer

-He perdido la razón".-se dijo para si, en tanto la ojiverde se levanto de la cama y fue rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba su ropa tirada en el suelo, "al menos lo que quedaba de ella", se vistió lo más rápido que pudo sin mencionar ni una sola palabra mientras lo hacia

-Sakura…lo siento….-trato de coger su mano pero esta lo esquivo

-suéltame!! No me toques!!.-grito eufórica

-Sakura..espera!.- esta se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola y huyendo lo mas rápido que podía

-que he hecho?!.-se decía una y otra vez, maldiciendo una y otra ves el momento en que se le ocurrió aquella estúpida idea de forzarla, y como resultado lo más probable era que la mujer que tanto ama no quisiera volver a saber nada de él jamás.- maldición…..

*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*/*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*

-estoy de vuelta….

-Sakura te tardaste muchísimo!.-dijo Ino mientras sostenía los platos listos para ser puestos en la mesa

-si…lo siento…es que, me perdí….

-te perdiste?!.-pregunto Naruto sorprendido y observando las ropas rasgadas de su compañera.-que paso con tus rop-

-me caí!, pero no se preocupen, estoy bien, será mejor que me vaya a descansar

-no vas a cenar?

-no, gracias. Después de decir esto subió corriendo las escaleras tratando de que nadie vea el moretón que llevaba en el rostro.

Una vez dentro de su habitación, dejo salir las lágrimas que estuvo conteniendo durante todo el camino de regreso

-porque Kakashi?!.-decía sollozando desconsoladamente, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, para no hacer mucho ruido y no llamar la atención de sus amigos y tampoco despertar a sus hijos que dormían plácidamente en su cuna al lado de su cama.

Siguió así por un rato mas, desahogándose sobre la almohada de su cama, tratando de calmarse un poco, pero cuando alzo la vista, se encontró con la inocente mirada de su hijo Kyo que la observaba fijamente en silencio

-te desperté cariño?.-pregunto con dulzura, la pelirrosa lo tomo en brazos con mucho cuidado de no despertar a su hermana.-que pasa mi amor? Tienes hambre?.- con un mano empezó a soltarse los botones de la parte superior de su blusa dispuesta a darle de lactar a su pequeño.

-Sakura? Estas ahí?.- la joven se detuvo enseguida sorprendida por la voz de Suigetsu quien abrió la puerta sin si quiera pedir permiso para pasar.-Sakura tu aldea es genial!.-dijo emocionado.-la gente es amable, el ambiente es tranquilo, los dangos son exquisitos y además………Sakura?.....que tienes en la mejilla..?

-no…n-nada….-inmediatamente esta cubrió el hematoma con una mano desviando la mirada

-como que nada?.-este la cogió del mentón e hizo que lo mirar de frente.-pe-pero que rayos te pa-

-me caí! Lo juro!.-justifico nerviosa

-y crees que me creeré semejante excusa?...dios!! Sasuke me va a matar!!..soy hombre muerto….se supone que vine contigo para protegerte y lo primero que hago es irme por ahí dejándote sola!!

-Suigetsu! Cálmate!...es mi culpa, yo misma me busque esto…

-pero..que dices…?

-Olvídalo! Ya no importa, justamente pensaba en ir a buscarte, necesito que me ayudes a alistar a los niños….-tomo aire suspirando profundamente.-nos vamos al amanecer….

-qué? Pero si apenas acabamos de llegar, además pensé que querías ver a tus padres, pasar más tiempo con ellos..

-ya los vi, a ellos, a Naruto, a mis amigos, así que, ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí……-contesto con un cierto dejo de tristeza en su voz

-segura? …

-completamente, creo que mi vida ya está hecha, al lado de Sasuke y a pesar de las cosas horribles que me hizo, tenemos un par de hijos que nos necesitan, a los dos, eso es algo de lo que nunca podre escapar.-la pelirrosa sonaba resignada, melancólica, pero a la vez decidida y como ella misma dijo "no hay nada mas que tenga que hacer en Konoha" y Kakashi…..es algo que ahora definitivamente dejaría en el pasado….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El sol hacia su aparición en el inmenso cielo, iluminado todo a su paso "la alborada había llegado ya" , mientras en el cuarto de la pelirrosa yacía una carta sobre su cama: "Padres, regreso con Sasuke, no se preocupen por mi, estaré bien, y díganle a Naruto y a los demás que esta decisión la he tomado por mi misma, volveré a visitarlos pronto"

-Sakura, sigo pensando que hubiera sido mejor que nos despidiéramos personalmente

-no lo creo, de haber sido así nunca me hubieran dejado ir…-los dos jóvenes atravesaban sigilosamente el camino hacia la salida de la aldea, empujando la carreola con los pequeños mellizos en ella durmiendo profundamente

-tu crees que Sasuke me perdone la vida?.-cierto comentario ocasiono una tímida sonrisa en la joven

-no te preocupes, yo le diré que te forcé a venir conmigo

-si tu lo dices, entonces confiare en ti

-Sakura!!!.-al escuchar aquella estruendosa voz, estos voltearon de inmediato

-Kakashi….-pronuncio la ojiverde sorprendida, ya que nose esperaba encontrarse con el tan pronto, después de lo de anoche

-Sakura…necesitamos hablar..

-tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar..

- quien es él?-pregunto desafiante Suigetsu

-es solo mi ex sensei cuando apenas era una niña, pero como ya dije, no tengo nada de qué hablar con él, vámonos Suigetsu

-Espera! Sakura..!

-que no escuchaste? Ella no quiere hablar contigo.- el peliblanco hizo el ademan de desenvainar su espada dispuesto a enfrentarlo

-Detente Suigetsu, no es necesario que pelees en vano,….Kakashi, está bien, …pero solo unos minutos….

-bien…

-Suigetsu, adelántate con los niños

-Sakura estás segura?

-si, descuida, estaré bien, te alcanzare en un momento, ve adelantándote con los niños.-esta lo miro suplicante, tanto así que el dientes de tiburón no le quedo mas remedio que obedecerle

-bien, ya estamos solos, ahora dime lo que tengas que decirme, se breve por favor.-esta trataba de sonar fría e indiferente, no quería demostrarle que lo de ayer la afecto por sobremanera

-aquellos niños en la carreola que ese hombre se llevo….eran tus…

-si, son mis hijos..son mellizos…

-ya veo, dos varones eh? Sasuke debió haberse puesto feliz cuando nacieron cierto?.- es el comentario provoco que la joven se incomodara, porque rayos tenia que mencionar a Sasuke? y porque de pronto tanto interés en los niños? De todas manera no quería ir con rodeas, tampoco quería que el se fuera por las ramas.

-Kakashi ve al grano! No quiero que me digas las cosas con indi-..

-perdóname..

-…que

-ayer,..perdí el control de mi mismo, la idea de que ya no sientes nada por mi causo un gran impacto en mi, tanto así que en un momento me pregunte, para que seguir viviendo?.-aquellas palabras hacían que la joven madre se sintiera tremendamente culpable , pero no había nada que hacer, no podía mentirle mas, tampoco quería hacerlo

-estas exagerando las cosas…..tanto te cuesta entender que mi vida esta hecha y no hay marcha atrás al pasado? No somos dioses para retroceder el tiempo

-suenas resignada a tu destino, conformista, porque deseas volver con Sasuke? esa persona que nos separo y nos hizo tanto daño.

-eso ya no tiene importancia ahora, es por mis hijos que vuelvo con el, además…todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, y aunque no lo creas, el esta en verdad muy arrepentido por todo lo que me hizo, a tratado al menos de llevar la fiesta en paz en nuestra relación y..

-relación? De que elación hablas?.-la ojiverde se sorprendió así misma de lo que había dicho, empezando a ponerse nerviosa

-Sakura responde! Que tipo de relación tienes con el?.-el jounin avanzaba hacia ella y esta retrocedía hasta quedar acorralada contra un árbol tras ella.-dime Sakura….te has vuelto a enamorar de el?

-claro que no!, ya te dije que lo hago por mis hijos! Ellos tienen derecho a estar con su padre! Tienen derecho a ser felices!

-bien!, y que hay de ti? Acaso el darles felicidad te impide que tu seas también feliz? Si no amas a Sasuke, porque condenarte a llevar un vida llena de infelicidad a su lado? Al principio quizá podrás aparentar pero, y después?.- esta ahora si se encontraba confundida, lo que el jounin decía tenia sentido, porque condenarse? Tranquilamente podría llegar a un acuerdo con el Uchiha, podía dejar a sus hijos un tiempo con el, y luego otro periodo con ella, pero…en verdad la felicidad la encontraría con su ex sensei?

-Sakura…..-sin darse cuenta este se le había acercado lo suficiente, tanto así que con un leve movimiento este besaría sus labios.-acaso no tienes derecho a ser feliz tu también?.-pregunto cogiendo la mano de esta y dando un corto y dulce beso en el.-porque…..no lo intentamos de nuevo?..

-Kakashi…entiende que yo ya no…

-Lo se! Pero tengo las esperanzas que de ese amor tan grande que tuvimos….aun quede algo.-la voz del peliplateado sonaba tranquila, apacible, serena….-yo lo creo así…tu no?....-el peliplateado a cogió suavemente del mentón haciendo que quedara aun más cerca de sus labios.-te amo Sakura…..-poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al de ella, en esos momentos la joven se preguntaba…podría funcionar? Pero estaba paralizada por el aroma tan evolvente que este emanaba, aquel aroma que hace tanto tiempo no percibía…aquellos tiempo en que lo amaba…..-cuidado!.-este se separo de ella rápidamente, a una velocidad casi increíble dejando pasar por en medio de ellos un shuriken que termino por clavarse en el suelo

-Aléjate de ella….-esa voz hizo temblar a la pelirrosa, ya que esta sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba

-Sasuke….-el pelinegro los observaba desde lo alto de un árbol con el sharingan activado y la mirada llena de odio, hasta tal punto de llegar a intimidar a cualquiera, pero aun así el jounin no se dejaría vencer por él, protegería a su amada a como dé lugar

-q-que haces aquí Sasuke?.-pregunto temerosa

-acaso no es obvio? Vine por mis hijos, y por ti…por lo que me pertenece…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bueno hasta aquí el capi 23…espero que haya sido de su agrado, ia saben, sus rewies serán bien recibidos n_n, hasta la próxima…Sacrificio…"acercándose a su final…oooooooooooooo **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**¡Hola a todos!! Si si…soi la persona más despreciable del mundo por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar u_u…no merezco vivir lose! Pero..todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad no? Así que….!!Gomene!!!! e tenido miles d contra tiempos pero lo importante es que ia estoy aquí! *w* SI!! Bueno ustedes dirán "[no me interesa lo que haces o dejas de hacer!!? Maldita sea quiero el capitulo!! _]..Seee iase…pero no se preocupen! Traigo conmigo el capitulo 24!!! Siii!! Y esta justo abajo XD…bueno ya no les sigo interrumpiendo con mis tonterías incoherentes sin sentido alguno u_U..Así que…!A leer!! Y ya saben al final, si quedaron satisfechos con lo leído dejen rewies y ps si no….igual dejen rewies *3*..….miu****

* * *

- Acaso no es obvio? He venido por mis hijos y por ti…por lo que me pertenece.- respondió Sasuke con autoridad, con la mirada firme y llena de furia hacia ellos dos desde lo alto de un árbol

- No permitiré que te la lleves!!.- grito Kakashi colocándose delante de su amada, aun absorta por la imprevista aparición del padre de sus hijos. En un rápido movimiento este desapareció del lugar donde se encontraba, apareciendo detrás de aquellos dos, cogiendo a la pelirrosa por la cintura y apegándola contra sí, todo ocurrió tan rápido que la joven no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo

- no permitirás que?!....Kakashi sensei...

- suéltala! Sasuke o te juro que...!

- tranquilo sensei, no solo he venido por ella sino también con el único propósito de….acabar con tu vida.- dijo el joven Uchiha con una mirada asesina y llena de odio

- Ps adelante, no te tengo miedo.- dicho esto el antes mencionado empujo hacia un lado a la pelirrosa cayendo a la fría hierba mientras este desenvainaba su enorme espada y corría hacia su ex sensei con la intención de acabar con el de una vez por todas, pero sus intenciones se vieron fallidas, al momento en que este ultimo detuvo el ataque con su destellante Chidori.

-deténganse!!.- grito desesperada la joven madre al ver a los dos hombres que alguna vez fueron alumno y maestro atacarse mutuamente. Los segundos se hacían eternos, el ambiente era estresante, pero para aquellos dos que peleaban con todas su fuerzas nada les importaba a su alrededor el único deseo que anhelaban en ese momento era acabar con su oponente, pero basto solo un instante, una milésima de segundo tal vez de descuido por parte del sensei, para que el Uchiha aprovechara en golpearlo en la boca del estomago con el reverso de su espada cayendo de inmediato al piso bruscamente, tan fuerte e intenso fue el golpe que provoco que este tosiera de un momento a otro expulsando gotas de sangre por la boca

-Vaya Kakashi sensei, que mal se ve.- dijo con sorna mirándolo con arrogancia y una leve sonrisa en su rostro, pero el peliblanco no se dejo intimidar por este, trato de apoyarse en su mano izquierda para poder verlo de frente a los ojos….

-tal vez terminar con mi vida ahora…pero por más que hayas acabado conmigo, recuerda que….el hombre que más ama Sakura en este mundo….soy yo

-Cállate!!.- el pelinegro apunto con la punta de su katana al pecho de este que con mucha dificultad respiraba agitadamente

-Lo que te digo solo es la verdad...y si ella dio luz a tus hijos…fue por que tú la forzaste, Sakura no… siente absolutamente nada por ti…

-quizá sea cierto eso pero no me importa, porque al fin y al cabo, ella se quedara conmigo, así que……adiós Kakashi…

- No lo hagas!- la joven madre corrió hacia el jounin abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas .- Sasuke por favor…no lo hagas...te lo ruego!- las lagrimas saladas corrían por las mejillas de esta, desesperada, aferrándose al cuerpo herido del hombre que una vez amo, aquella escena provoco que los celos del atacante salieran a flote, sumándole la ira que ya antes sentía

-apártate Sakura!!...

-no lo hare!!..Sasuke por favor!! .-la mirada esmeralda suplicante e inundada de lagrimas hizo que el pelinegro vacilara por un momento, pero no podía dejarlo vivo, ya que sería un vinculo que ataría a su mujer de por vida al pasado.

-Esta es la última vez que te lo rep-…!!!!

-te juro que volveré contigo ahora mismo!! Pero…no lo hagas..!.-esto último alarmo tanto al herido jounin como al Uchiha, si ella tomaba aquella decisión por su propia voluntad…

-…...........de acuerdo…….-pasaron varios segundos para que este aceptara la petición de la madre de sus hijos pero al final termino por acceder y perdonarle la vida al Hatake

-Sa-Sakura!...n-no....lo hagas…!!

-Kakashi entiéndeme.- susurro en vos baja entrelazando los dedos de su mano con los de el.- es lo mejor, para ambos…..

-Sakura!! n-no….

-entiéndeme por favor…yo voy a estar bien……-dijo sonriendo dulcemente.- créeme…voy a estar bi-…..

-Vámonos!.- grito el Uchiha furioso cogiéndola del antebrazo sin ninguna delicadeza

-Sakura!..

-Le diré a los encargados de la entrada de Konoha que vengan por ti!..

-n-no! Saku…ra…es-espera.- fue lo último que menciono este antes de perder la conciencia, mientras veía desaparecer lentamente la imagen de su amada.

* * *

-Porque?!!.- grito frenéticamente muy cerca al rostro de la pelirrosa estremeciéndola hasta los huesos, y pensar que todo el camino de regreso a casa este se mantuvo en silencio, talves reprimiendo toda la ira que en esos momentos sentía, y de eso no tardo en darse cuenta la joven madre ya que ni bien pisaron la mansión Uchiha, la cogió del brazo con brusquedad conduciéndola casi a rastras por las escaleras. Una vez habiendo llegado a lo que era su habitual habitación, abrió la puerta de una patada, empujándola hacia dentro y cerrando con llave tras el, empezó a acercársele lentamente, con el sharingan activado y con una mirada capaz de intimidar hasta el mas osado, era evidente el temor que invadía en esos momentos a la Haruno ya que con cada paso que su acompañante daba ella retrocedía quedando así acorralada contra la pared, viendo cautiva a su presa coloco ambos brazos a los lados de la cabeza de la ojiverde

-responde!!!

-Sasuke…yo…solo,………solo quería ver a mis padres!..eso es algo malo acaso?! Los extraño sabes!!

-mientes!! Querías verlo a el cierto?!! Ibas a huir con el!!....y con mis hijos!...eres una….!!

-te equivocas!! Yo solo quería que mis padres conocieran a sus nietos!

-no te creo!!

-es la verdad!!

-Sakura! mírame a los ojos y niégame que no tenias intenciones de verlo!! Que lo de hace un momento en el bosque fue una simple casualidad!! Que en todo ese tiempo estando ahí no lo viste ni un solo instante!!.......niégame que….ya no lo amas….-dijo el pelinegro cogiéndola de los hombros y zarandeándola con fuerza, la joven madre no sabía que contestar, por más excusas que inventara en ese momento el Uchiha se daría cuenta que eran mentira, estaba demasiado nerviosa y asustada así que solo se limito a ladear su rostro a un lado, esquivando la mirada de este

-ya veo…creo que mis suposiciones eran ciertas….. - Este la cogió del mentón con brusquedad poseyendo sus labios salvajemente. Pasión, deseo desenfrenado, contenían aquel beso llegando al punto de ser sofocante para la pelirrosa que a duras penas podía respirar

-sabes…..Sakura, quiero que sepas que Kakashi no es el único aquí que te ama

-….de-de que hablas….. -dijo totalmente ruborizada tratando de separarse de el

-yo….te amo….- la joven madre quedo estupefacta ante tal declaración, en todo ese tiempo al lado del Uchiha nunca antes escucho una frase parecida a la de hace un momento, seria cierto? Pero de todas maneras, porque se lo decía ahora? después de todo el daño que le había hecho sería posible que en verdad estuviese ….

-estas mintiendo

-es la verdad, Sakura yo…

-porque me dices esto Sasuke?!, grito la joven madre con los ojos empezando a inundarse de lagrimas.- después de todo el daño que me has hecho.. esperas que te crea?!!

-ps bien, no me creas si eso es lo que quieres!, pero que te quede claro que tu eres mía y no permitiré que te vayas de mi lado, hare lo que sea,..con tal de que nunca te vuelvas a marchar de aquí…..-dijo fríamente, ignorando las lagrimas que descendían continuas por las mejillas de la pelirrosa, muy en el fondo le dolía verla así, pero no podía hacer nada, su maldita orgullo era demasiado grande, suficiente valor le tomo decirle lo que sentía, pero al parecer fue en vano.

* * *

Los siguientes días en la mansión no fueron nada "agradables" por así decirlo, nuestra querida pareja no hacía nada más que tratarse indiferentemente, sin dirigirse palabra alguna y evitando cruzarse durante el día. A la joven madre le causaba molestia la forma tan arrogante y prepotente en como el Uchiha se comportaba, sin demostrar absoluto interés en ella, ya no la miraba fijamente a cada momento como solía hacerlo, a tal punto de llegar a sentirse incomoda, tampoco le agradaba la manera en que le hablaba al pequeño Kyo cuando este lo alzaba en brazos.- _"ya no veo las horas en que crezcas para poder entrenarte como es debido, poseerás un sharingan mucho más poderoso que el mío, serás el hombre más fuerte de todos los tiempos, todos temerán el solo hecho de escuchar tu nombre ..Kyo Uchiha…, el hijo de Sasuke Uchiha"_.- odiaba que le hablara de esa forma, apenas y tenía tres meses de nacido!.- _"que idiota".- _se decía para sí, pero no podía negar que le gustaba verlo así, con sus hijos, cargándolos, hablándoles de mil cosas, no podía negar que a pesar de todo…era un buen padre.

…………………………………………..

La ojiverde paseaba por el enorme jardín de la casa empujando la carreola con los mellizos dentro, ambos durmiendo profundamente, el día era perfecto, el sol brillaba con fuerza, el viento era apacible y el trinar de los pájaros se hacía notar, todo iba bien hasta que…

-vaya Suigetsu parece que hoy estas un poco lento.- el dientes de tiburón esquivaba con dificultad los golpes que el pelinegro le daba, los dos se encontraba entrenando, mientras que la kunoichi los observaba detenidamente, pues le pareció raro el verlos entrenar a esas horas a menudo solían hacerlo en la tarde, antes de cenar, pero dentro de todo eso hubo algo que atrajo toda su atención……El ver a Sasuke con el torso desnudo y sudoroso, la manera como se movía….era por así decirlo…..tan…"_sexy"…_

_-pero que rayos estoy pensando!" .-_se dijo para sí, muy molesta y ruborizada hasta el tope, prosiguió su camino intentando darle menos importancia a aquello, disfrutando del clima de ese momento, sintiendo como el aire alborotaba sus cabellos y el aroma de as frescas rosas que no hace mucho habían brotado, aquella sensación agradable y de suma tranquilidad fue interrumpida bruscamente por un fuerte mareo que le afecto tremendamente, esta se apoyo colocando una mano en el tronco de un árbol, pero eso no pareció preocuparle mucho ya que en los últimos días había estado siendo víctima de aquellos "tal vez" pensaba producto del cansancio tanto emocional como físico, suspiro profundamente restándole poca importancia a todo lo antes ocurrido pero a pesar de todo se sentía cansada así que decidió recostarse en la fresca hierba por un tiempo, coloco la carreola con los bebes al lado suyo, para luego relajarse unos instantes y disfrutar de aquel panorama que tenía enfrente…………………….

-pero que rayos haces?!!.- chillo la ojiverde furiosa tocándose los labios con la yema de los dedos

-pensé que estabas dormida.- contesto el Uchiha de lo más tranquilo, este había aprovechado que la joven madre dormía en el pasto, para así colocarse cerca a ella y juntar sus labios a los suyos, pero al parecer eso provoco que despertara de inmediato, empujándolo hacia atrás

-pues lo estaba hasta que tu llegaste…

-ya veo…

-hmp!-bufo molesta sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara, pasaron varios minutos en los cuales el silencio absoluto se apodero de ellos, el pelinegro por su parte no dejaba de mirarla fijamente mientras esta trataba de no prestarle atención a ello, pero eso era algo era imposible ya que empezaba a incomodarle y ponerse nerviosa…

-eres hermosa……

-ah?....de-deja de decir…tonterías

-crees que estoy bromeando?

-…n-no…lose, y…tan...Tampoco me importa….

-estas nerviosa?

-no!! .- el Uchiha sonrió sarcástico, adoraba verla de esa manera, sonrojada, avergonzada….- Sakura…..hace cuanto no lo hacemos?- dijo con voz seductora cogiéndola de la cintura acercándola más a el

-qué?!! Pero que-..!! Suéltame!!...

-crees que no me di cuenta hace un rato como me mirabas cuando estaba entrenando?...tú me deseas cierto...?

-qué rayos dices?! ….y-yo….solo….

-shhh…no digas mas….-con una mano tomo su rostro empezando a depositar lentamente besos en su mejilla

-Sa-Sasuke….no…..-no pudo terminar de negarse, los tibios labios de su acompañante se posaron en los labios de esta, saboreándolos lentamente, por otro lado la joven madre no se negaba a ello, al principio un poco, pero después permitió que continuara alzando los brazos y enredándolos en el cuello de este y abriendo un poco más la boca para profundizar el beso….

-ehm!...perdón por interrumpirlos…..-al escuchar aquella vos, ambos se separaron de inmediato, algo incómodos y ruborizados

-que quieres Karin?!.-pregunto furioso el pelinegro, mientras que la kunoichi totalmente ruborizada se acomodaba la parte superior del kimono

-bueno…es que como ya es la hora de comer de los niños, me pareció raro que Sakura no los llevase a la cocina para -….

-los niños!.....-grito la kunoichi mirando hacia el lugar donde se suponía que dejo a los bebes antes de quedarse dormida, pero no hallo rasgo alguno de la carreola.

- que pasa?!...

-los niños! No están! Y-yo…los deje ahí!! Y ahora….

-pero que dices?!.-dijo este cogiéndola de los brazos con fuerza empezando también a desesperarse.-donde están?!!

-no lo se!! Y-yo…!!

- ya dejen de discutir!! Será mejor que nos calmemos y empecemos a buscarlos!

-tienes razón, ve por Suigetsu y Juugo de inmediato.

* * *

Las horas seguían pasando y aun no se encontraban rastros, ni una pista o señal de los mellizos, todos en la mansión habían salido ya en la búsqueda, sin antes distribuirse los lugares donde ir.

-Kyo…Hana…donde estoy…..-la joven madre no dejaba de llorar, se sentía tremendamente culpable por descuidarse de esa forma, el solo pensar si les algo les hubiese ocurrido……

-deja de llorar quieres?!...

-como me puedes pedirme eso?! Son mis hijos los que no aparecen!!

-ya lo se Sakura!!, pero si hubiera sabido que te pondrías a llorar cada tres pasos que damos mejor te hubieras quedado en casa!!

-Tú no sabes cómo me siento!!! Son mis hijos!!

-y también son míos pero no pue-….Sakura!!.-este cogió rápidamente a la joven antes de que esta cayera inconsciente al piso.-que te pasa?

-Sa…Sasuke..yo….

-estas ardiendo en fiebre…..-dijo colocando la palma de su mano en su frente, mientras la sostenía con la otra

-perdóname….por…mi culpa…Hana y Kyo…no están..si tan solo…

-Sakura!!.-la joven madre ahora inconsciente fue alzada en brazos , siendo llevada de rápidamente de regreso a la mansión

* * *

-sigue ardiendo en fiebre, y ya lleva un buen rato inconsciente.-dijo Karin mientras colocaba un paño húmedo en la frente de la pelirrosa.- Sasuke me estas escuchando?!

-….si…..-el Uchiha miraba la lluvia caer a través de la ventana, ahora su preocupación era doble, en primer lugar, los niños, y ahora…

-Sasuke! parece que esta reaccionando!..-el pelinegro fue de inmediato hacia ella colocándose a su lado cogiendo su mano entre las suyas

-Sakura?! Puedes oírme?!!...

-mmm….Hana…Kyo…

-no te preocupes…yo…los traeré de vuelta, de alguna forma u otro yo los-….-sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el estruendoso ruido de los cristales de la ventana rompiéndose, saliendo dispersos en diversas direcciones

-que…fue eso?!.-dijo el pelinegro sorprendido, con algunas heridas en el antebrazo pues con este se cubrió el rostro.- pero quien rayos hizo esto?!.-molesto aun se acerco a la ventana ahora hecha añicos, viendo en diferentes direcciones para tratar de encontrar al culpable y así fue….

No muy lejos, junto a un frondoso árbol pudo ver a alguien con una capucha negra puesta y una túnica del mismo color, debido a la densa no pudo distinguir muy bien de quien se trataba, hasta que aquel hombre alzo la mano derecha, dejando ver en ella un muñeco de felpa en forma de conejo color amarillo, Sasuke sintió como si su corazón se hubiese detenido, aquel objeto solía siempre ir colgado de la carreola de los mellizos….

-Uchiha!!.....-el individuo alzo su rostro mirando fijamente a los ojos.-……ven por mi…..

-Kabuto………………

* * *

**B****ien………………..amigos míos, hasta aquí el capitulo 24, si les gusto ia saben un rewies no m caería nada mal *w*, no se pierdan el ultimo capitulo de Sacrificio!, si el ultimo capitulo u.u….pero para alegrarlos el ultimo capitulo será super largo *-*, si 28 páginas, full color! Jaja es broma *3*, pero si serán 28, lo prometo o.ó, hasta la próxima y…..**Feliz Navidad***!!!! Besitos i abashitos estrujantes para todos *3* muak muak~**


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo Final: 25

**Hola a todos! *O*! sii lo sé, soy de lo peor, no tengo justificación alguna u.u, se que he estado desaparecida más un año D:! Apuesto a que la mayoría de todos m odian TwT! Pero he estado metida en miles de cosas, la universidad, el inglés, y muchas cosas más, pero lo importante es que estoy aquí!, si aquí! Justo ahora, trayendo conmigo el final de Sacrifico, bueno sin más interrupciones, y esperando sus disculpas…..A leer! Ouó!,Ah! Este ultimo capitulo va dedicado a mi amiga Mari La Cruz! Si! Agradézcanselo a ella, por que si no fuera por sus insistentes palabras no habría podido escribir este capítulo, Gracias Mari por ser tan fan! XDDD**

***/*/**/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/***

-Kabuto…..- dijo Sasuke aún anodado al saber que el secuestrador de sus hijos era nada más y nada menos que el ayudante de Orochimaru

-Sasuke Uchiha…no sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando por este día, el día en que vengaría la muerte de mi señor Orochimaru. Al principio pensé en acabar con tu vida, pero después me pareció algo muy simple, así que hace unos días tuve la brillante idea de hacerte pagar en donde más te duele…..- el Uchiha se estremeció al oír eso ultimo, lo tomaba por sorpresa, nunca se imagino, que Kabuto tomaría ese tipo de represalias, pero como fuese, no lo dejaría salirse con la suya.

-Donde están mis hijos Kabuto?

-esa no es manera de hablarme, desde el punto en que te encuentras, deberías ser más amable al dirigirte a mí.

- Vete al demonio! Kabuto sabes muy bien, que actualmente soy el ninja más fuerte de estos tiempos, es imposible que ganes una pelea conmigo, pero si deseas hacerlo, no te lo impediré.

- Es por eso que decidí acabar con los que más amas….veo que no perdiste el tiempo con tu compañera de equipo, te doy toda la razón, esa muchachita en verdad es hermosa, me gustaría también….probarla….-el Uchiha al escuchar esto, enfureció y sin pensarlo dos veces lanzo un kunai el cual Kabuto no puedo evitar esquivar, el arma le ocasiono un leve corte a la altura de la mejilla la cual de inmediato empezó a sangrar.

-No te atrevas ni siquiera a mencionar el nombre de ella bastardo!

-jajaja, vaya vaya, parece que he encontrado tu punto débil, creo que me divertiré mucho contigo, tenía planeado asesinar a tus pequeños y a tu mujer hoy mismo, pero, analizándolo mejor, creo que me gustara mas verte sufrir un poco, persuadirte, dejarte con el alma pendiente de un hilo, la incertidumbre de no saber cuándo me apareceré y terminare con la vida de los que amas….así que, mantente preparado, y si yo fuera tu, no despegaría los ojos de tu pelirrosa ni un solo momento….- diciendo esto el peliblanco desapareció en una humareda sin dejar oportunidad de que el otro respondiera.

-Maldita sea!...-grito enfurecido, maldiciendo a este ultimo una y otra vez

De vuelta a casa y aun más preocupado que antes el Uchiha caminaba resignado y con miles de cosas que pasaban en ese momento por su mente, el paradero de sus hijos, la venganza de Kabuto, la vida de su amada Sakura, que es lo que debería hacer?, una terrible idea cruzo por su mente, desde su punto de vista sería la única solución para mantenerlos a salvo pero, eso sería demasiado doloroso para el pero por otro lado….

-Sasuke!.- llamo Karin interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y acercándose corriendo hacia el.- Sasuke! los niños! Ya…aparecieron!.- dijo con la voz entrecortada por el cansancio.

-Hablas en serio? Donde están?

- Ahora se encuentran con Sakura, aparecieron en la puerta de la casa unos minutos después de que te fuiste, afortunadamente no tenían ningún rasguño, solo Hana que tenía algo de fiebre, pero está bien, ambos…..gracias a Dios, en verdad que esos pequeños me….tenían, demasiado preocupada.- la pelirroja sonreía, mientras algunas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, la desaparición de los bebés la tuvo con el alma en un hilo, ahora que ya estaba más aliviada, hacia lo posible para contener las ganas de llorar, mientras el Uchiha se mostraba indiferente, camino adelantándose.

-Pierde cuidado Karin, esto no se volverá a repetir.- dijo sin voltearse a mirarla.-te juro por mi vida, que jamás, ni tu ni Sakura, volverán a llorar, ni a sentir esa horrible angustia que sufrieron hoy, porque yo, protegeré a mi mujer y a mi hijos a como dé lugar aun que eso signifique el sufrimiento para mi.- después de eso, siguió caminando sin mirar atrás, dispuesto a hacer lo que tenía planeado para el bienestar de su familia.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Dos semanas pasaron desde aquel encuentro entre el Uchiha y Kabuto, en ese tiempo, los jóvenes padres no habían cruzado palabra alguna, por lo cual la Haruno estaba preocupada, preguntándose una y otra vez a si misma si este ultimo estaría enfadado con ella por no haber cuidado como se debía a los mellizos, pero por otra parte, era más que eso, se sentía sola, extrañaba su presencia, su sonrisa de medio lado y muchas cosas más, su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, que significaba todo aquello? Seria acaso que aquel sentimiento que tuvo hacia el hace muchos años, estaba regresando? Aunque se repetía una y otra vez que eso no podía ser, su corazón se negaba a aceptarlo, pero quizás…..debería darle una oportunidad?

-Karin! Has visto a Sasuke?.-pregunto la pelirrosa agitada, llevaba mas de 10 minutos buscándolo por toda la mansión.

-hace un momento estuvo aquí, creo que debe estar en el gran salón.

-vaya.- dijo suspirando.- es como si me estuviese evitando….por casualidad Karin….sabes porque hace días Sasuke…..ha hecho como si yo no existiese.-pregunto temerosa

-Solo son ideas tuyas, el ha estado muy ocupado con algunos asuntos, y como te abras dado cuenta, sale todos los días muy temprano, raras veces regresa a almorzar, y luego vuelve muy tarde.

-Si claro, pero nose, además, desde aquel día que Kabuto trato de secuestrar a los niños, no ha vuelto a la habitación.-esto último lo dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y mirando hacia un lado.- no es que me importe!, solo que es algo que me llamo la aten-….

-Sakura…,puedo hablar contigo?.- La joven madre no pudo terminar lo que decía, ya que la repentina aparición del pelinegro la dejo perpleja

-ah!...claro….de que se tra-..

-saldremos de viaje.- respondió cortante e indiferente

-qué? De viaje?, pero por...

-es una larga historia, te la explicare en el camino, contrate un carruaje, estará aquí en una hora así que empieza a empacar tus cosas y la de los niños también; Karin!, ayúdala en lo que necesite.- y dicho esto, se marcho sin darle tiempo a su mujer de articular palabra alguna, solo le quedaba obedecer lo antes mencionado, después de todo, pensándolo bien, un viaje con solo ellos dos, no estaría mal, pensó sonriendo discretamente y ruborizándose nuevamente, pero la razón de aquel viaje era otro, algo que ni siquiera se podía imaginar.

- Ya estamos listos! .- dijo la pelirrosa dejando notar alegría en el tono de su voz, mientras bajaba las escaleras cargando en brazos a Hana, mientras que Karin cargaba a Kyo, la pelirrosa vestía un kimono lila de seda con algunos bordados en las mangas, se tomo mucho tiempo escogiendo la vestimenta adecuada, quería verse hermosa para él, aun le costaba creerse a sí misma lo que estaba haciendo, pero simplemente ya no podía seguir engañando a su corazón.

- te tardaste demasiado.- fue lo único que respondió el Uchiha, ni si quiera mostro interés en ver lo que llevaba puesto la Haruno, lo cual ella se sintió algo molesta, pero muy aparte de eso podía notar en el ambiente un aura de tristeza, empezando por Karin, desde la mañana su pelirroja amiga mostraba un semblante sombrío y de pena, como si estuviese conteniendo las ganas de llorar..- Es mejor que nos demos prisa, el carruaje nos está esperando.

-Esta bien.- contesto la joven madre

-Sakura, por favor cuida muy bien de los niños de acuerdo?.- dijo la pelirroja entregándole a Kyo mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

-Karin, no vendrás con nosotros?

-No, no puedo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí, así que….me es imposible acompañarte, pero…..adiós Sakura!...- y diciendo aquello, la kunoichi se fue corriendo a su habitación sin decirle más, ante esto, Sakura le parecía aun más extraño la situación en que se encontraba, que demonios está pasando aquí? Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Una vez dentro del carruaje, simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca, estaba demasiado nerviosa, e Uchiha no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y ni si quiera podía distraerse viendo por la ventana, ya que este último le obligo a que no levantara las cortinas sin dar razón alguna. Dos horas después la situación empezaba a empeorar, la pelirrosa sentía nauseas, el movimiento del carruaje, la tensión de tener las cortinas cerradas sin nada de aire, y las miradas intimidantes del Uchiha, eran las causantes, al no aguantar más la joven decidió pedirle que se detenga.

-Sa-Sasuke…podrías…dete-…

-Hemos llegado.- respondió cortante y frio, y acto seguido, abrió la puerta bajándose primero para luego extenderle la mano, ofreciéndole su ayuda para bajar. La joven cogió la canasta donde se encontraban durmiendo los mellizos, y tomando la mano del pelinegro bajo del carruaje con un poco de dificultad.

- Donde estamos?

-Ve con tus propios ojos.- A continuación una fría corriente recorrió el cuerpo de la Haruno, aquel lugar, jamás imagino que Sasuke la llevaría allí, pero porque?

-Sasuke, que significa esto?.- pregunto temerosa

-es Konoha Sakura, acaso no reconoces tu ciudad natal?, es extraño, hace poco tu viniste aquí, huyendo de mi, para encontrarte con tu amado sensei.- respondió sarcástico y con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-ya te dije que no fue así!, te lo he explicado miles de veces pero tú no-….

- Cállate! Es suficiente Además, eso ahora ya no importa, no importa nada, de echo, ya no me importa nada que venga de ti.- esto último lo dijo mirándola fría y directamente a los verdes ojos de la pelirrosa.

-Po-porque….me dices esto Sasuke?...no entiendo nada, te juro que-…

-Pues la verdad no hay mucho que entender, la verdad es simple, ya no me interesas mas, el juego de la familia feliz, se acabo aquí, me canse de esto, ser padre no es lo mío, además tus disfuerzos para tener sexo conmigo, en verdad me fastidiaban, pensé que tenerte me facilitaría la necesidad de buscar a una prostituta en la ciudad pero veo que no es así, en verdad, que pérdida de tiempo eh tenido contigo, esa es la razón, de porque te he traído de vuelta a Konoha, ya no me sirves mas..- aquellas palabras que el Uchiha menciono con desinterés alguno, fueron como puñales que lentamente eran clavados en el corazón de Sakura, podía sentir como sus lagrimas empezaban a aglomerarse en sus ojos, pero, no podía dejarlas salir, debía mantenerse fuerte!, no debía mostrar debilidad alguna durante el sujeto sin sentimientos que tenia frente suyo, sí, eso es lo que era hora para ella, un completo desconocido.

-Pensé que habías cambiado Sasuke, que equivocada estaba.- dijo con firmeza sin bajar la mirada.

-Parece que mis ojos me engañan, acaso estas decepcionada?, si mal no recuerdo hace un año me odiabas con todas tus fuerzas, pensé que aquel sentimiento no había cambiado.

-Y es cierto!, no ha cambiado, aun te sigo odiando, pero bueno, es algo desconcertante todo esto que me dices, ya que pensé, que al menos tus hijos te importaban.

-La verdad me importan bastante poco.- dijo sonriendo con malicia.- pero a Kyo, si lo considero como mi sucesor, pus es más que seguro que el posea el sharingan, pero actualmente solamente es un simple bebe, no me sirve, en unos años, volveré aquí y te lo pediré de vuelta para entrenarlo y hacerlo el segundo ninja más fuerte de este mundo, claro después de mi.

-Ni pienses que te daré a mi hijo para tus planes!, es mas quiero que sepas ahora que jamás los volverás a ver en tu vida!, sobre mi cadáver pasaras antes de ponerle una mano encima. Respondió furiosa y a punto de llorar, pero sabía que debía controlarse.

-Eso ya lo veremos, mi querida Sakurita, bueno, esto ya se está tornando aburrido, ya te dije lo que tenía que decir, aun debo hacer miles de cosas, así que es hora de irme, cuida mucho de Kyo, en 15 años volveré por el.- y diciendo esto último, paso por el lado de ella subiendo al carruaje sin siquiera volver la mirada atrás, dejando sola con ambos niños aun dormidos en la entrada de Konoha, y dando órdenes al cochero de partir. A menudo que el carruaje avanzaba la joven madre sentía que el corazón se le hacía pedazos y algo dentro de ella quemaba, las lagrimas empezaban a salir, ya libres de recorrer todo su rostro.

-Te odio Sasuke Uchiha! No quiero volverte a ver jamás en mi vida!.- gritaba una y otra vez con todas sus fuerzas esperando que llegara los oídos de él, pero cada vez el carruaje se alejaba más, hasta que ya fue imperceptible a sus ojos. Unos minutos después, las lagrimas habían cesado, y solamente observaba en silencio el camino por donde el carruaje se había ido. Uno de los mellizos había despertado ya, Kyo, quien miraba curioso a su madre sin hacer ruido alguno, solo extendía su pequeña mano haciendo ademanes para que su madre lo cargase, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna, rompió en llanto, despertando a la vez a su hermana.- Tranquilos mis niños, yo estoy aquí, y nunca me iré de su lado, dijo tomándolos a cada uno de las manos y sonriéndoles muy tiernamente.

-Sakura, eres tú?- pregunto dudosa una rubia de ojos azules, a la cual esta última, voltio su rostro, confirmando las sospechas de a ojiazul, la cual de inmediato se echo a ella abrazándola muy fuerte.- Sakura! gracias a dios eres tú!, has vuelto!, al fin has vuelto!

-Si, Ino he vuelto, y esta vez, no me volveré a ir.

-Una vez más! brindemos por el regreso de Sakura! Kampai!.- decía muy animado Naruto quien junto a otros amigos mas, habían organizado una fiesta de bienvenida para la kunoichi. Se respiraba un aire tranquilo y familiar, mientras que unos reían y hablaban entre ellos, Ino y Hinata jugaban con Kyo y Hana haciendo gesto para hacerlos reír, todo era paz y felicidad, pero en un rincón observando aquel panorama en silencio, Sakura, simplemente se limitaba a sonreír, porque en ese momento era imposible para ella unirse a esa felicidad, por más que quisiera no podía hacerlo, porque la felicidad que ella buscaba, no estaba con ellos, con sus amigos, estaba segura que la felicidad ahora para ella eran sus hijos, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza, al hombre que cambio su vida de la noche a la mañana, aquel que destruyo su futuro junto a alguien que amaba, aquel que la convirtió en madre sin sentirse aun preparada, aquel hombre, si, Sasuke Uchiha, aquel que a pesar de todo lo antes dicho, ….tontamente volvió a ….enamorarse de él, pero ahora, volvía a burlarse una vez mas de ella,

-Parece que los sueños en verdad se hacen realidad.- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de golpe, levanto la mirada, y ahí estaba que suponía que era el dueño de aquella voz, tan apuesto y varonil.

-Kakashi-sensei...- dijo sonriendo, aunque aquella sonrisa era débil, tenia frente a ella, al que se supone que desde un comienzo debió hacerla feliz.

-Sakura, no sabes cuánto he rezado porque volvieras a mí, al parecer mis suplicas…fueron escuchadas.

-No has cambiado nada, sigues igual de hermosa que siempre.- eran las palabras que decía amablemente Kakashi hacia la confundida pelirrosa que tenia delante suyo. Se encontraban solos en la casa de Ino habiendo escapado dificultosamente que aquella fiesta de bienvenida, ya que Naruto no quería que el peliblanco se llevara a su querida amiga.

-Kakashi…yo he esta-

-Cásate conmigo..!.- la Haruno no pudo evitar abrir los ojos desmesuradamente ante lo último dicho por su exsensei, sin poder articular palabra alguna por la sorpresa de aquellas palabras..- Por favor, no digas que no…- el peliblanco se acerco a ella abrazándola fuertemente.- tengo miedo….tengo tanto miedo de perderte otra vez….no quiero que te vuelvas a ir de mi lado, no quiero que nadie te arrebate nuevamente de mi, así que por favor….

-Kakashi, yo…nose si pueda estar contigo de nuevo, no podemos negar la realidad, yo tengo dos hijos, he pasado por mucho, demasiado, estoy tan cansada que…

-No es así Sakura, yo sé cuál es tu realidad, y aun así, quiero estar contigo para siempre, querré a esos niños como si fueran míos, yo sé cuál es tu pasado, estoy consciente de ello, pero lo que yo quiero hacer, es darte un futuro, en el cual puedas descansar tranquila, la felicidad que yo te ofrezco no es un sueño, es una realidad, porque….te am-. No puedo terminar lo que decía, ya que sus palabras fueron calladas por un gentil beso en los labios de su amada pelirrosa, esta lo besaba dulcemente, mientras que las lagrimas recorrían por sus mejillas sin parar, lo antes dicho por el peliblanco, fue como un manto tibio que cubría su alma, debía…, no!, quería estar con él, sentía que podía estar segura y ser feliz.

-Kakashi….-dijo susurrando separándose lentamente de sus labios.- acepto casarme contigo

-Sakura…gracias….- el peliblanco la abrazo nuevamente mientras le repetía una y otra vez la palabra "gracias", por otro lado la joven madre sonreía tranquila, se sentía tan aliviada y protegida que poco a poco sintió mucho sueño y lentamente fue perdiendo la razón cayendo inconsciente en los brazos del ahora su prometido.- Sakura! que te sucede?, responde mi amor! Sakura!...

-Sasuke por favor reacciona!, en verdad es esto o quieres para ella?

-Ya te lo dije Karin.- respondió indiferente, mirando hacia la enorme ventana de su habitación.- es por su bien, si se quedaban aquí conmigo, corrían el riesgo de ser atacados por Kabuto en cualquier momento.

-en verdad no puedo creer esto…Sasuke Uchiha, teniendo miedo?.- dijo sarcástico Suigetsu.

- no es por mi idiota!, es por ellos! Ese maldito cobarde es capaz de atacar cuando yo no esté en casa o me encuentre desprevenido.

-así que eso es todo lo que puedes hacer por ella?

-…así es,….saben,….seré franco por primera vez en mi vida…..yo amo a mis hijos, ellos lo son todo para mi, el solo pensar que algo les pueda llegar a pasar por mi culpa, me provoca un sentimiento que es peor que el miedo a la muerte.

-y que hay de Sakura?...

-ella…..también es importante.

-oh vamos Sasuke! porque no eres sincero contigo mismo por primera ves en tu vida? La amas cierto? Amas a Sakura?.- un ligero sonrojo se presento en el rostro del Uchiha el cual desvió la mirada.

-sea como sea, ovidan que ella me odia? Ella aun ama a Kakashi, es por eso que a deje en Konoha, para que rehaga su vida junto al hombre que ama! Para por lo menos dejar que sea feliz!

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que si la amas…? Cuando alguien ama a una persona, quiere que el ser amado sea feliz, a pesar de que aquella felicidad no sea al lado de el, simplemente lo deja ir, aunque sea doloroso, ese es el verdadero amor Sasuke, el querer que esa persona sea feliz, todo aquello, es lo mismo que has hecho con Sakura, verdad? Porque de verdad, la amas..- aquellas palabras quedaron marcadas muy profundo en el corazón del pelinegro.

-tienes razón Karin, …..Yo….la amo…..- dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

-entonces….lucha por ella, protégela, tu eres muy fuerte, se que puedes hacerlo, si lo intentas, antes de dejarla ir, da una buena batalla.

-no lo se Karin, no estoy seguro…

- por favor, piénsalo Sasuke, para que mañana, no te arrepientas de lo que no hiciste hoy.

-Como se encuentra Tsunade-sama?.- pregunto el peliblanco preocupado, mientras que la pelirrosa yacía dormida plácidamente en la habitación de Ino

-Ella está bien, solo estaba cansada, tanto física como mentalmente, además está débil, y en sus circunstancias eso es muy malo.

-….Circunstancias?, a que se refiere?

-Kakashi, nose si ella ya te lo habrá dicho, aunque es posible también que ella no esté enterada.

-discúlpeme Tsunade-sama, pero no entiendo de que habla.

-Sakura está embarazada, aproximadamente tiene 2 meses con 2 semanas.- al oír aquello la ilusión que hace poco se había hecho, el de estar casado al fin con Sakura y formar un hogar se desmoronaron, un nuevo bebe seria un gran obstáculo ya que quizá, esta quisiera volver con Sasuke usando al niño como pretexto.

-Oh es cierto, ya lo sabíamos.- dijo con una sonrisa esbozada en su rostro .- pero quisiera pedirle el favor de no mencionarle nada de esto a Sakura, ella me lo confeso hace unas horas y me pidió explícitamente que no lo comente con nadie.

-mh…bueno, si es así…no te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie.

Unas horas más tarde, y aun algo mareada por el efecto de los tranquilizantes, la joven madre abría los ojos lentamente, al hacerlo tardo unos segundos en recordar lo sucedido hace apenas pocas horas, el hombre con el cual creyó que estaría con ella hasta el fin de sus tiempos, y el cual se había vuelto a enamorar, la volvió a traicionar y a burlarse de ella pero a pesar de todo le dolía el corazón profundamente, no solo por ella misma, si no por sus hijos, aquellos niños no tenían derecho a quedarse sin un padre y sin una familia decente, se preguntaba una y otra vez, como hizo el Uchiha para fingir aquellas escenas de buen padre, de buen amante, que le mostro, acaso no sentía nada cuando actuaba así, y si solo la quiso tener para satisfacer sus necesidades de lujuria con ella, por que al enterarse de que ella seria madre no la echo? Es obvio que con un hijo de por medio seria una carga, o si buscaba un heredero, muy bien pudo deshacerse solo de ella y quedarse con el niño, todas estas dudas la confundían, y el saber que él no estaría para responderlas le dolía mas, porque sencillamente….lo amaba

-Que tonta he sido…..-las lagrimas amenazaban con asomarse por sus bellos jades pero alguien cubrió su mano con la suya haciendo que esta se sobresalte.

-Veo que has despertado, te encuentras mejor?.- pregunto su ahora futuro esposo sonriendo dulcemente.

-si…me siento mucho mejor, gra-….- al mirar hacia ambos lados y no encontrar lo que buscaba empezó a sentir miedo.- Donde están mis hijos? Kakashi! Yo hace un-…..

-tranquila, ellos están en el cuarto de Ino, no hace mucho ella les acaba de dar de comer y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.- respondió tranquilizándola

-ah…ya…veo, disculpa, debo sonarte paranoica cierto?

-Para nada, todo lo contrario, eso me demuestra el gran amor de madre que tiene hacia tus niños, y eso es algo hermoso, y más aun, el ser madre te hace aun más bella de lo que eres.- lo ultimo dicho provoco que la pelirrosa se ruborizara y la pus algo nerviosa.

-Puedes traerme algo para comer?, estoy algo hambrienta, no he comido casi nada desde la mañana.

-Claro, volveré en un momento.- Al ver que Kakashi se alejaba, en un impulso, la joven madre lo tomo de la mano con fuerza causando sorpresa en el.

-Kakashi! Quiero casarme contigo lo mas antes posible! Es cierto que no te amo lo suficiente, pero creo que si me esfuerzo lo lograre, y sé que no hay nadie más en este mundo que me haga tan feliz como lo harás tu….así que quiero que sepas que….- sus palabras fueron acortadas con un dulce beso en sus labios.

-No tienes que decirme más, porque aun así no sientas absolutamente nada por mi, en lo que menos te imaginas yo hare que te vuelvas loca por mi.- dijo sonriéndoles con infinita ternura, lo cual hizo que a la joven madre se le estremeciera el corazón.

Dos jóvenes kunoichis vestidas ambas con lindos vestidos de fiesta, ayudaban esmeradas a ponerle un hermoso vestido blanco a su querida amiga pelirrosa, que hoy , después de una semana de su llegada contraería matrimonio con su exsensei de equipo.

-Oh dios mío! Sakura luces bellísima!.- dijo emocionada una de ellas al ver su tarea de vestirla concluida, Sakura se miro al espejo, y lo que recibían sus ojos de respuesta, fue una hermosa Sakura vestida con un largo vestido color blanco de seda, sencillo pero con algunos pequeños diamantes incrustados en la parte superior de su corsé, el cabello lo llevaba suelto, salvo una que otras ondulaciones en él y con una tiara que sujetaba el largo velo de tul que se mecía suavemente con el viento que entraba por la ventana y para terminar, unos pendientes de perla que le obsequio la Godaime.

-Vaya….ni me reconozco a mi misma.- dijo riendo tímidamente

-Hinata, puedes dejarme a solas con Sakura un momento? Necesito hablar con ella a solas.

-mm…claro, pero no tarden, ya casi es la hora y Naruto no debe tardar en llegar para llevar a Sakura al altar.

-si lo se, no te preocupes en seguida bajamos.- Hinata salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Sakura..

-Sé lo que quieres decirme Ino…..- respondió la pelirrosa cortante e indiferente mientras se arreglaba el largo velo.

-No, no lo sabes! Sakura, esto es malo! Tu no amas a Kakashi! Porque haces esto? Mírate, claramente no eres el ejemplo de una alegre novia a unas horas de contraer matrimonio con el hombre que ama, no te ves así, todo lo contrario….te ves resignada!

-Si, así es, y eso lo sabe Kakashi perfectamente, pero aun así, el insistió en contraer nupcias conmigo, además, mis hijos necesitan un padre, y el está más que dispuesto a serlo para ellos.

- Kyo y Hana ya tiene un padre y su nombre es Sa-…

-No menciones su nombre! Ese sujeto no ha hecho más que traer desgracias a mi vida! Pero ten por seguro que no hará lo mismo con mis hijos!

-Pero aun amas a ese sujeto…..cierto?.- la joven madre sintió una presión en su pecho, la rubia estaba en lo cierto, aun lo amaba, pero su decisión ya estaba tomada.

-Sakura! Naruto ya está aquí! Date prisa, el coche los espera afuera.- dijo Hinata interrumpiendo la discusión de sus amigas, Sakura tomo el precioso buqué de lirios blancos que estaba en su cómoda, y fue hacia la puerta pero antes de salir dijo.

-Eres libre de venir o no a mi boda Ino, no te sientas obligada por nuestra amistad, pero créeme, no estoy resignada, estoy tranquila y feliz, porque sé que este camino es el correcto.

A una velocidad increíble, tres personas iban saltando de árbol en árbol lo más rápido que podían, mientras uno de ellos se preguntaba, si podría conseguir el perdón de su mujer, eso en verdad seria difícil, pero nada perdia con intentarlo, además de eso, moria de ganas por ver a sus herederos, todos esos días estuvo preocupado por ellos, preguntándose si estarían bien de salud, si están comiendo correctamente, o si alguno de ellos ya había empezado a mencionar alguna palabra, ya que estaban próximos a cumplir su primer año de vida, y con lo que respectaba a Kabuto, había decidido morir con tal de proteger a su familia, lo que quería es tenerlos a su lado. Grande fue su sorpresa que al llegar, pudo divisar que una de las calle principales de Konoha todo lucia lleno de blancas flores, y ahí se encontraban muchas personas riendo y hablando entre sí, y más grande aun fue su asombro al ver entre ellos a su ex sensei….Kakashi.

-Oh no…- dijo preocupado suponiendo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento ahí, se acerco mas a ese lugar seguido por Karin y Suigetsu que lo acompañaban, una vez ahí, se paro en un árbol cerca a lo que sería el altar y escondiéndose y tratando de que nadie sienta su presencia.

-Sasuke que demonios haces es evidente lo que está pasando?.- susurro la pelirroja

-Quieres callarte Karin? Harás que me…..-sus palabras fueron interrumpidas, al ver que la que alguna vez fue su mujer, llegaba del brazo de su rubio mejor amigo…"_hermosa"…_dijo para sí mismo, con resignación.

La joven madre se encontraba nerviosa pero al ver a su prometido esperándola en el altar, sus nervios desaparecieron, y una inmersa calma invadió su ser, al llegar ahí, Naruto la entrego al que una vez fue su sensei de equipo.

-Sean felices! Kakashi sensei! Si hace llorar a Sakura juro que no se lo perdonare.- dijo el rubio en son de broma haciendo que estos dos últimos rieran, para luego dejarlos e ir a uno de los sitios de primera fila junto a Hinata, su novia.

-Al fin…hoy serás solo mía, he deseado tanto este momento que aun me cuesta creer que esté pasando.- dijo el peliplateado con una felicidad, que consideraba que su sonrisa era poco para demostrarla.

-Lo sé, pero dime me veo bonita?.- dijo mientras sonreía traviesamente.

-No tengo palabras para describir lo hermosa que estas, solo permíteme decir….."muero de ganas de hacerte el amor".- esto último lo dijo acercándose a su oído haciendo que la joven se ruborizara a más no poder.

-Podemos empezar con la ceremonia de una vez si no fuera molestia?.- El encargado de la ceremonia de bodas dijo eso amablemente, he hizo que ambos miraran de frente al altar.

Todos empezaron a guardar silencio una vez empezada la boda, mientras el Uchiha que observaba todo desde su escondite hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano por no bajar y evitar esa boda.

-Sasuke que estas haciendo? Debemos ir a impedir que ese sujeto se despose con Sakura!

-No, no haremos nada Suigetsu…

-Pero que dices Sasuke? la madre de tus hijos está a punto de casarse! Una vez que lo haga ya no tendrás ninguna oportunidad de volver con ella!

-Lo sé, pero si ella a decido empezar una nueva vida al lado de Kakashi, no hay nada que pueda hacer, suficiente daño le he hecho ya, sería demasiado cruel de mi parte impedir que rehaga su vida con el que ella supone que será su felicidad.- Una vez dicho esto y aceptando resignado lo que acababan de ver sus ojos decidió emprender camino de vuelta a casa, solo, _nuevamente, _seguido por sus compañeros de equipo pero una voz impidió que se marchara, e hizo que se estremeciera todo su ser.

-Vaya…..parece que acá están celebrando algo y se olvidaron de invitarme.

Todos los presentes voltearon alarmados para ver de quien se trataba, pero desagradable fue la sorpresa, sobre todo el de la futura novia.

-Kabuto! que haces aquí? .- pregunto desafiante, pero sobre todo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, y_ miedo_

-Oh! Sakura te ves divina en ese vestido, pero no se supone que estas con el hombre equivocado?.- pregunto sarcástico.

-Que demonios quieres Kabuto?.- contesto Kakashi poniéndose delante de Sakura a manera de protección.

-La respuesta es simple….he venido a vengar la muerte de mi maestro Orochimaru…..- Una vez dicho esto y sin dar tiempo a que los demás, incluido el mismo Sasuke reaccionaran, se coloco tras Tenten, quien llevaba en brazos a uno de los mellizos, y dándole un golpe en la nuca la dejo inconsciente, y acto seguido, este tomo al bebé en sus brazos.

-Noo..! .-grito desesperada la pelirrosa ante tal acto, quiso ir en la ayuda de su hijo que en ese momento empezaba a romper en llanto, pero la aparición de Sasuke se lo impidió.

-Deja de inmediato a mi hijo Kabuto!, o te juro que te arrepentirás.- La repentina aparición de este último, hizo que todos los presentes quedaran sorprendidos, pero en especial _su mujer._

_-_jajaja, perfecto, hice que salieras de tu escondite Uchiha, ya que a decir verdad, te veías realmente patético ahí oculto, viendo como tu mujer es tomada por otro.

-Cállate maldita sea!.- grito furioso el pelinegro.- Lo que sea que est-…

-Basta! Por favor! No me importa los asuntos que tengas que resolver con Sasuke, Kabuto! devuélveme a mi hijo, te lo suplico!- rogo con todas sus fuerzas la joven madre a punto de romper en llanto, la aparición de Sasuke, mas la desesperación y el miedo de que algo le ocurriese a su niño, estaba a punto de hacerle perder la razón.

-Eso va a ser imposible.- sonrió sarcástico.- pero no te preocupes, tampoco está en mi planes acabar con su vida…..planeo llevármelo muy lejos y entrenarlo, para que después el mismo acabe con tu vida Uchiha, no es acaso brillante mi idea de venganza?...

-Estas demente Kabuto….- respondió Sasuke mostrando repugnancia.

-Sí, estoy demente…..ahora sin más que decir, despídete de tu hijo, Uchiha.- al decir esto un denso humo nublo la vista de los demás, dándole a oportunidad de escapar.

-Kyooo!...grito desesperada Sakura, con un poco de dificultad ya que la tos que oprimía su garganta por el humo apenas la dejaba respirar, ocasionando que cayera al piso.

-Sakura estas bien?

-Kakashi….mi…hi-..hijo…yo-..de..debo…ir…

-Sakura no te esfuerces!.- el Uchiha se acerco a ella, que en ese momento estaba siendo sujeta por su prometido.- Yo iré a buscar a Kabuto, y lo encontrare! te traeré a nuestro hijo de vuelta, te lo juro!...- Este trato de ponerse de pie pero su exsensei lo jalo del brazo evitando que lo hiciera.- Que demonios haces? .-pregunto furioso.

-Se donde puedo encontrar a Kabuto.

-No te creo!, además este asunto no te concierne!, Kyo es mi hijo y por lo tan-

-He dicho que te quedes aquí! .– el peliplateado le lanzo un fuerte puño en la cara que lo dejo en el piso y sin poder articular palabra por la sorpresa.- Obedéceme Sasuke, recuerda que alguna vez fui tu sensei, y eres consciente que siempre tengo la razón,…..ah! y, no me guardes rencor por ese golpe….hace mucho tiempo que he querido dártelo.- Después de tal acto el jounin partió a toda velocidad dejando todos sus invitados a su boda desconcertados, y a su novia ahora inconsciente en los brazos de Naruto.

-Maldita sea!, cállate horrendo niño!, harás que tome tu pequeño cuellito entre mis manos y lo apriete lentamente.- Decía Kabuto mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol sin un rumbo fijo. Unas horas después se detuvo al pie de una cascada, ya que no se sentía bien, sentía un enorme cansancio y la cabeza le daba vueltas, y más aun, el llanto del niño estaba a punto de enloquecerlo.

-Sabía que no llegarías muy lejos Kabuto…..

-Jajaja….Ka-..kashi, es una sorpresa…ver que, seas tú quien me siguiera….pensé que se trataría ….de Sasuke.- dijo agitado

-Lamento decepcionarte, ahora devuélveme a ese niño.

-Primero muerto!

-Eso no tomara mucho tiempo,…. te sientes cansado, y con un dolor de cabeza infernal cierto? Antes que dejaras la villa, te arroje un kunai cubierto con un poderoso veneno letal, a lo mucho no te queda ni media hora de vida.

-Pe-…pero….que …Dices, yo…soy invencible…soy..El.- poco a poco la vos se este último se iba apagando, mientras que lentamente caía en el suelo, has quedar completamente echado en el.

-Ahora lo ves…? Te dije que no tomaría mucho tiempo.- al decir esto el Jounin se acerco a él para tomar al bebé en brazos, , pero no se percato, que el secuestrador del niño, aun no había perecido por completo y aprovechando su descuido, realizo un clon de sombra, el cual le clavo un kunai en la espalda al peliblanco.

-ja…ja…no …..seré …..el único que me… vaya al …..Infierno el día de hoy Hatake…..

Los minutos se hacían eternos, y el camino cada vez más largo, así lo veía Kakashi, que ahora, recorría a duras penas el regreso a Konoha, llevando en brazos al hijo de su amada Sakura. Su camisa que hace unas horas lucia un blanco impecable, ahora había sido teñida de rojo sangre, las gotas de sudor caían sin parar por su frente, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para llegar a la villa, pero poco a poco empezó a sentir como sus brazos empezaban a ya no responderle…..había llegado a su límite.

-Lo siento pequeño….no…puedo avanzar más…- el peliblanco se recostó en el piso, y coloco al niño a su lado. El infante que ahora se encontraba despierto observaba con suma curiosidad a su cansado salvador, torpemente trataba de ponerse de pie y al no lograrlo empezó a gatear jugando con algunas mariposas que revoleteaban cerca suyo, grande fue la sorpresa del peliblanco al ver las ropas que traía el hijo de su prometida al deshacerse de la cobija blanca que lo cubría, un enterizo color rosado de terciopelo con algunas caricaturas de animalitos bordados en el, al ver esto el jounin sonrió de medio lado y trato de acercarse a "ella".- Así que eres Hana cierto?.- la pequeña en respuesta solo rio coquetamente y cogió la mano de este entre las suyas.- Eres…muy bonita "Sakurita", casi… tan hermosa…como ella,….crees…que… hubiera sido un buen…. Padre… para ti?- la bebe soltó una pequeña risita, mientras aun seguía sujetándolo de la mano y mirándolo muy curiosamente .- tomare….. eso como… un… si,…. sabes? Ya …no me …queda mucho…ti-tiempo...este objeto que te daré , pensaba …dárselo a tu madre, pero …..Ahora quiero que….. tu lo conserves, creo ….que a ti te …..Quedara mejor.. que a ella…..- Kakashi con mucho esfuerzo saco de su bolsillo un pequeño cofre color guinda, lo abrió y tomo la preciosa medallita plateada en forma de media luna que se encontraba ahí y se la coloco en su delicado cuello, para luego estrecharla en sus brazos.- No me asusta…. la muerte …..sabes? Solo …..siento una enorme tristeza porque ya no seré capaz de estar al lado de tu madre…..ya…no seré capaz…de protegerla…cuando lo…necesite…pero..tu y tu hermano..lo harán por…mi, verdad?...

-Kakashi!.- Una voz alejo de sus pensamientos a este último, e hizo que una sonrisa se marcara en su rostro.

-Sa-sa…kura….viniste…..- la pelirrosa quien se encontraba junto a Sasuke e Ino, tomo a la pequeña Hana y se la entrego a su rubia amiga, para luego tomar la cabeza de Kakashi y recostarla en su regazo.

-Si aquí estoy!...Kakashi…que..te sucedió? Estas bien?...

-Kabuto…esta muerto, ya no…tienes que preocuparte…por tus hijos…ellos estarán a salvo ahora…

-Gracias Kakashi…pero! No te preocupes….tú te pondrás bien! Y luego viviremos juntos, con los niños y….- las lagrimas empezaron a descender por su rostro, era evidente la situación en que se encontraba su prometido, pero trataba de engañarse a si misma con aquellas palabras. El Uchiha que se encontraba de pie en silencio, se acerco a ellos e inclinándose coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de la pelirrosa.

-Sakura….es inútil…..

-No!...no lo es!...Kakashi!...debemos hacer un pequeño esfuerzo más! Vamos! Levántate, yo te ayudare, iremos al hospital y….

-No Sakura, …..quiero quedarme…aquí…justo así, a tu lado…quiero…grabar bien tu rostro ….antes de irme,…de alguna manera me…da fuerzas…para recibir..la muerte con..tranquilidad….

-No..! Kakashi….!yo…no te dejaré ir…Kakashi…- la joven madre no pudo más y rompió en llanto abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Sa-sasuke…cuida bien….de …ella….amala…por mi….y júrame que no las volverás a …hacer llorar…

-Te lo juro…._sensei…_gracias por todo lo que me enseñaste…-respondió con una sonrisa amable

-Sakura...te….am…mo…nun..caa….me…olvides…..- una ves dicho esto, el Hatake dio su último suspiro, pereciendo en los brazos de la que estuvo a punto de ser su esposa.

-Kakashi! Despierta..! por favor! Kakashi! Noo te vayas! .- la joven madre estaba fuera de si, rogaba una y otra vez para que este abriera sus ojos pero sabia dentro de ella que el ya no la podía oír.

-Sakura,….es inútil….. Sasuke inclinándose y abrazándola por la espalda, a los cuales pronto se les unió Naruto, quien llegaba en ese momento, solo para encontrarse con el nefasto cuadro, y así….el equipo 7, lloraban juntos en silencio la muerte de su sensei.

Tres días después de aquel desafortunado suceso, todo en Konoha volvía a ser normal, algunas que otras personas aun seguían con pesar por el fallecimiento del gran amigo Hatake Kakashi, pero como se dice "_Todo tiene que continuar"_

-Así que….hoy te irás….- pregunto Naruto con vos triste, aun dolido por la reciente muerte de su sensei.

-Exacto, ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.- respondió el Uchiha mientras terminaba de echar algunas pertenencias dentro de un pequeño saco, todos esos días estuvo quedándose en un hotel junto a sus otros dos compañeros, que dicho sea de paso ya habían emprendido camino de regreso a la mansión. En ese tiempo la Haruno no había mantenido contacto directo con él, ni siquiera se podía decir que hubieran cruzado palabra alguna.

-Pero teme!...porque no hablas con ella? Si le explicas que la dejaste aquí para protegerla de Kabuto ella entenderá!

-Es que, no es solo eso Naruto, le he hecho mucho daño a Sakura, y supongo que ella debe estar odiándome ahora, prefiero dejarlo asi….bueno, ya debo irme, Naruto cuida de ella y de mis hijos por favor, también dile que vendré a ver a los niños de vez en cuando, si necesita algo házmelo saber, tu sabes el camino a mi mansión….no tengo más que decirte….adiós Naruto.

-Sakuraaa!...Sa-sasuke….esta apunto de-¡

-Ya lo sé.- respondió indiferente y algo molesta mientras alimentaba con puré de papas a sus mellizos, los cuales no hacían disfuerzos por comer.

-no iras tras de el?

-claro que no, Naruto quién crees que soy, acaso no crees que ya es suficiente dolor todo lo que ese hombre ha causado, pensé que se quedaría a mi lado, ahora, justo cuando…mas lo necesito, pero ya veo que no, no se acerco a mi ni una vez en estos días, podrás creer que ni siquiera, se acerco aunque sea para ver o estar un rato con los niños?, ahora más que nunca estoy segura que yo y los niños le importamos mucho menos de lo que imagine.- la pelirrosa estaba a punto de dejar caer algunas lagrimas de indignación pero, fueron interrumpido por la Godaime.

-Si el no se ha acercado a ti, es porque estaba seguro que no aceptarías volver con el, o me equivoco Sakura?

-Tsunade sama!, usted también lo sabe?

-Así es Naruto, así que, dime Sakura, estarías dispuesta a volver con el si te lo pidiera? Aun lo amas verdad?

-…si aun lo amara, eso no cambia nada, como dije antes, el me aban-….

-Sakura! el hizo todo eso por defenderte a ti y sus hijos de Kabuto!

-Que….?...

-Lo que oyes, estuvo al punto de la desesperación por no hallar la manera de cómo acabar con él, pero por el momento lo mejor sería devolverte a Konoha, y te dijo todas esas cosa porque estaba seguro que no querrías separarte de el….

-P-pero….

-Sakura el te ama!.- a la pelirrosa le costaba creerlo, sobre todo la ultima parte "el te ama", parecía un sueño, ya que el, nunca en su vida le había dicho esas palabras a ella.

-Tsunade sama…..yo…a pesar de todo lo que me hizo, volví a enamorarme de el…en verdad soy estúpida verdad? Solo una mujer tan idiota como yo volvería a amar a una persona que la separo del hombre con el que se casaría, abuso de ella y le hizo tener niños que no deseaba….noseee...hasta qué punto ha de llegar mi nivel de estupidez.- la joven abrazo a Tsunade sama, ocultando su rostro en su pecho empezó a romper en llanto.

-Mi pequeña flor de cerezo, el corazón actúa por razones que la mente no entiende….ve a buscarlo de inmediato Sakura, en este momento debe estar por llegar a la salida de Konoha, date prisa.

-No….no lo hare Tsunade-sama

-pero Sakura chan! Que dices! Lo amas cierto, y él a ti! Entonces cual es el problema, yo me quedare cuidando a mis sobrinos así que ve!.- pregunto exaltado Naruto.

-No lose….tengo miedo de volver a decepcionarme, ya no quiere sufrir mas Tsunade sama! En verdad lo amo tanto…que tengo miedo de estar a su lado….

-Sakura…..deja a un lado el miedo, ten fe, Dios no puede ensañarse tanto contigo, además…te será bastante difícil encargarte de tres niños tu sola.- esto último lo dijo sonriendo

-….q-que?...

-Así es…Sakura….serás madre nuevamente…

-Sasuke!...espera!...-decía una Sakura agitada mientras corría al encuentro del padre de sus hijos, el cual dicho sea de paso, se mostro más que sorprendido al voltear y darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

-Sa….Sakura…

-Yo …..Sasuke!...ahm…..yo…..-quería decirle cuanto lo amaba, decirle que seria padre nuevamente y que estaba dispuesta a vivir con el para siempre pero era demasiado difícil, simplemente sus palabras no salían, y aun mas cuando el rostro le quemaba de la vergüenza. Por otra parte el Uchiha se encontraba en la misma situación que ella, estaba nervioso, pero tenía que ocultarlo como sea.

-Puedes darte prisa? Tengo asuntos importantes que atender.- dijo indiferente, lo cual se lamento dentro si, se supone que no debería tratarla así, pero su orgullo era más fuerte que él, y sus palabras salían sin pensar, lo cual molesto por sobremanera a la Haruno.

-Quería decirte que dentro de unos días iré a la mansión a recoger algunas prendas de los niños que no empaque aquel día que me echaste como un perro.- respondió irritada y despectivamente, lo cual le dolió a Sasuke ya que en un momento pensó que le diría que quería regresar con él, pero, con resignación estaba dispuesto a aceptar su decisión.

-Entiendo…puedes ir cuando quieras, bueno adiós Sakura….cuida a los niños, y….a ti también.- al decir esto último el pelinegro le mostro una sonrisa amable, una sonrisa que jamás se la había mostrado para luego dar media vuelta y seguir con su camino, hasta que …..la pelirrosa no aguanto más….

-Vas a ser padre otra vez maldita sea!.-grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras algunas lagrimas amenazaban por rodar por su orbes verdes. El Uchiha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente para luego voltear y acercarse corriendo a ella.

-Sakura….estas…..

-Si!...te odio! Otra vez me harás madre…

-Ya veo….-dijo decepcionado, el escuchar esas palabras hacían que su esperanza de que ella vuelva a su lado vuelvan a ser nulas.- Si lo deseas, no tienes que-….

-Y también!...te odio porque… a pesar de todo….quiero vivir contigo, con Hana, Kyo y con este pequeñito que está dentro de mi….., juntos….todos juntos, por siempre…..quiero vivir…con el hombre que amé, amo, y amare por el resto de mi vi-.- la joven madre no pudo terminar la frase porque este la callo con un apasionado beso en los labios, para luego estrecharla fuertemente en sus brazos.

-No te diré que te amo, por que esas palabras es insuficiente para expresar, el deseo y la necesidad que siento de estar junto a ti, eres la razón de mi vida…tu cambiaste mi mundo, hiciste que fuera el hombre más feliz de la tierra dándome unos hijos maravillosos…y le doy gracias a Dios por hacer que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos..

-No importa Sasuke….si un "te amo" es in suficiente para ti, para mí no lo es, así que quiero que a partir de ahora me lo digas cada día, a cada momento….y cuando me hagas el amor, quiero que me lo repitas a cada instante, porque yo hare lo mismo.

-Sí, lo que sea, te juro que a partir de hoy hare cada cosa que me digas y pidas _mi flor de cerezo…._

_5 años después…_

_-_Papá! Mamá! Kyo me está poniendo insecto es la cabezaa.- decía una preciosa niña de cabellos largos y ondulados de un fuerte color negro azabache, y unos bellos y grandes ojos verdes.

-Kyo deja de molestar a tu hermana!

-pero mamá! Lo que pasa es que Hana no tiene sentido del humor.- respondió con una sonrisa traviesa el encargado de hacer perdurar el apellido Uchiha por muchas generaciones, Kyo era el vivo retrato de su padre, excepto por el peinado y los ojos verdes.

-Ya Sakura-chan, no regañes tanto a mi sobrino, tu sabes que él lo hace con la intención de alegrarle el día a su hermana.

-Ya lo ven?, mi tío Naruto tiene razón! Yo lo hago porque quiero que mi hermanita sea feliz.- mientras decía esto, el niño abrazaba tiernamente a su querida hermana.

-Naruto, no consientas tanto a Kyo….y tu pequeño diablillo sabes que a tu hermana no le gustan los insecto.- El Uchiha al momento de corregir a su hijo se mostraba severo, aunque trataba de controlarse ya que de lo contrario haría llorar a Kyo y eso era muchas de las cosas que odiaba hacer.

-Ya lo sé papi….Hana eres demasiado belicosa! Deberías ser como Tsuki chan, a ella si le gustan los insectos!.- dijo abrazando a su hermana menor, mientras esta reía coquetamente. Tsuki era la hermana menor de Hana y Kyo, apenas tenía 2 años y 7 meses, tenía el cabello castaño y ojos negros, a pesar de su edad ya podía caminar y correr perfectamente sola, y mencionar varias palabras sin equivocarse, pero su padre siempre insistía para que la mayor parte del tiempo permanezca en el andador, ya que siempre tenía el temor que tropiece con algo, definitivamente, esta ultima hija había echo que la personalidad del Uchiha cambie rotundamente.

-Niños, compórtense, miren…ya llegamos.- Sakura les señalo a los niños un hermoso jardín de rosas con columpios y sube y bajas en dentro de el, de inmediato los niños corrieron saltando alegremente, Tsuki quiso ir tras de ellos, pero Naruto la tomo en brazos.

-No tan rápido señorita….sabe que a tu papa no le gusta que aun corras sola.

-pelo tío..yo puedo coller sola!.- dijo molesta haciendo graciosos pucheros.

-cuando aprendas a pronunciar la "r", podrás correr todo lo que quieras, así que por ahora permíteme escoltarte hasta ahí, de acuerdo?.- el rubio y los niños se adelantaron dejando atrás a una feliz pareja de esposos contemplando el bello panorama.

-Es increíble lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo, mira lo grandes que están.

-Si….aunque cada día son más difíciles de cuidar, hay que estar pendientes a cada momento, sobre todo por las niñas, y Hana! Su cabello es tan largo que puede enredársele cuando juega y hacerse daño, o Tsuki, que se empeña en caminar sin el andador y Kyo! Dios, ese niño sí que es un torbellino, me pregunto en qué momento se queda sin energía! Sobre todo cuando juega con Tsuki, es algo tosco con ella, se que la quiere mucho pero…

-Sasuke...

-Que pasa cariño?...

-Es increíble que el Gran Sasuke Uchiha se rinda ante unos traviesos niños.- dijo sonriéndole sarcásticamente

-jajaja…claro que no, yo jamás me rendiría ante nadie.- Respondió nervioso

-Entonces….crees que podrías con otro más?

-Eh?

-Sakura! ya le dijiste a Sasuke que será padre otra vez? Dense prisa, tú tienes la canasta con comida! Y yo y estos diablillos nos morimos de hambre.

-Que? Sakura…tu?.- La joven madre tomo una de las manos del pelinegro y la coloco en su vientre.

-Tengo 3 meses...ambos estuvimos tan ocupados cuidando de los niños que ni yo misma me di cuenta, hasta ayer…

-Sakura…- el Uchiha la abrazo tiernamente.

-Creo que puedo sentir sus pataditas, debe estar loco por salir a jugar con sus hermanos.

-Si…debe ser eso…dios, si con solo tres me siento más cansado que cuando entreno, no quiero saber cómo será con cuatro.

-Cuatro? Te conformaras con solo cuatro? Yo quiero tener por lo menos unos ocho mas!

-En serio?, pero si me concentro en hacerte esos ocho hijos masque quieres…quien cuidara de los que tenemos ahora?

-Eres un pervertido!...pero me encantas.-dijo ruborizada y sonriendo coquetamente

-Sakura…..

-dime….

-Te amo…

-y yo a ti.

Fin

**Waaa! Y asi es como llega al final Sacrificio :D! muchas gracias chico por haerme apoyado todos estos tres años! Y vuelvo a disculparme por la demora ToT! De casi un año en traerle este ultimo capi, pero quiero que sepan que lo hice con todo mi corazón! Muchísimas gracias!, y bueno pues, nos volveremos a ver, quizá en alguna otro fic que haga XD!, y ya saben rewies o_ó! XDXD ah! Si quieren también pueden agregarme al facebook, búsquenme como Kyara Mariana ;3! Gracias y suerte a todos!**


End file.
